Knights of the Old Republic II The Sith Lord
by Annyneospike13
Summary: This is the story of the last Jedi Knight and his quest to make peace with himself and the galaxy around him. NOTE: This story will contain some characters, interactions, and places out of character from the game. Summer is here which means more chapters!
1. Prelude

Prologue

Times had been better in the galaxy. Decades of wars had ravaged the galaxy to near destruction. The Sith wars, thought ended five years ago by the fallen hero Revan, had only escalated. The Jedi Order had been destroyed. It now lay on the brink of extinction, with the Sith nearly conquering the galaxy.

Spreading like wildfire, the Sith conquest had sent fear into the hearts of every humanoid from here to the heart of Coruscant. The evil Darth Sion had half of the galaxy in fear, while the tormented Nihilus swept up the remnants of disorder and had been amassing a huge fleet since Revan's disappearance.

The Jedi where in hiding. Staying far away from the prying eyes of the dark Sith Lords. In all the galaxy, their was only known one last Jedi knight. A fallen hero of the Mandalorian war. He, however was in trouble, and soon to be no more.

In a quiet part of the galaxy, near the Peragus mining facility, the legendary Ebon Hawk, lay dying in outer space. On board the last Jedi Knight, bleeding to death, and unconscious. The hyperdrive damaged, it looked as if the last hope of the galaxy was doomed. Fate however, had other ideas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ebon Hawk continued to spiral through space. The ship was in shambles after a space battle had sent it into a million pieces. The main power was gone, leaving it drifting in space. Without the power the ship would miss Peragus, and the lone Jedi Knight on board, Rann Mano, would die.

The battle had not only destroyed the ship, but the crew was all dead. Bodies laid silent across the floor, as red sirens blared, signaling the danger the ship was in. The medbay was silent, leaving Rann to sit and die. Soon the Ebon Hawk would miss the mining facility and become dust.

Aboard the ship laid but one hope, a lone astromech droid, signified as T3-M4, who could save the ship. It's circuits were damaged, but it could still move and think. It had several devices equipt to it, for such an occasion.

The droid had shut down before the attack, and now it came to life with the sirens blaring. It gave a series of beeps, signifying that it was once again active.

The T3 unit quickly scanned the ship to see what the scenario was and what needed to be done. T3, using it's knowledge of the ship, quickly analyzed where and what he needed to do. The droid quickly decided to head to the medbay first, the lone survivor had to be his first priority.

It's dust covered silver dome, began to beep and tweet its way down the halls. The Ebon Hawk had seen better days, but it wasn't his concern yet. He was on a mission to the medical ward and nothing would stop him.

He arrived to find Rann laying flat on his back. Blood had stained the sheets red, and cuts from his arms and legs were beginning to run try. If T3 didn't patch him up, he would bleed to death, before they reached Peragus.

Using skills he had been programmed by his maker, Janice Nall, he headed to the nearby storage bin, and using a metal arm he was able to open the lock. He searched inside, moving pieces of broken storage until he found what he had been looking for. Three med pacs were still intact. Using his claw arm he picked them up and rolled over to the bleeding Jedi.

The work was grueling, but quick. The T3 unit had been programmed to use a med pac before, and quickly began covering the wounds on the Jedi's arms and legs. Another piece he used to create foam to cover the hole in the Jedi's head.

The T3 tweeted in relief. The Jedi would survive so long as the droid could put the ship back together. Unfortunately however, the droid could not do it alone. He would have to find another droid to help him make the work quicker. Luckily, T3 knew of another astromech droid on the ship. It was laying in the garage waiting to be repaired. A 3C-FD module slightly older then the T3 unit, but then it hadn't been made in large quantities. It had been made specifically for a member of the Exchange known as Davik. Fate however had lead the T3 on a different path and was in the garage using it's repair skill to fix the broken 3C unit.

The 3C unit came to life with a chirp of it's whistle. T3 wasted no time in asking it for it's assistance. Working together the two droids headed for the engine room, where they would activate the main power and repair the hyperdrive.

The 3C unit had come in handy, T3 found out quickly, as the droid went straight to work fixing some wires that had come loose. The room was flashing with sparks, but the two droids bodies did not feel a thing. They only knew there work and what needed to be done. Working with great skill they finished the repairs in the nick of time. Just as the Ebon Hawk reached near the mining facility.

T3 quickly headed to the star map which was in the cockpit of the ship. Now that power had been restored he could set the correct course. The droid put in the code to go to the Peragus mining facility set up in the asteroid belt as a result of past failed attempts. The ship gave a lurching sound as it prepared to set course and land.

The Ebon Hawk made a sharp left on what was left of it's boosters. The ship suffered some turbulence leading into the open hanger bay of Peragus. The miners all looked up with a look of confusion on their faces. The damaged ship had come out of nowhere. They quickly assembled a search team to prepare to board the vessel.

On board the Ebon Hawk, T3 gave a whirl of approval and satisfaction. The mission had been a success and he had successfully gotten the Ebon Hawk to the mining facility without much of a problem. The relief he felt was short lived when another alarm went off. An intruder was on the ship, not a miner, but one that had already been on the ship. T3, wishing to protect all he had worked to achieve, along with curiosity, began to search for the intruder. T3 walked into the main cargo hold, to find 3C unit in a heap of garbage on the floor. Whatever had been on board had demolished the poor droid. There was no hope for repairing him.

T3 gave the 3C unit a respectful dwoop, and continued his search. He rolled into the sleeping quarters, prepared to fight. He never got the chance however when a blinding light came shining at him. The force of the light knocked the droid's circuits out. It fell into nothingness. The droid had come so far, only to fail.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain was the first thing he felt. He had felt worse yes, but the pain in his head, arms and legs made an unbearable feel. The next thing he heard was a voice. "Wake Up!" it screamed to him. Shaking off the sleepiness in his eyes, Rann Mano found himself lying in a bacta tank in a place he didn't recognize.

Slowly steadying his numb mind, he began to recall the last thing he had remembered. He recalled being on the Republic cruiser known as the Harbinger. He had been aboard the ship and was heading somewhere... His memory vanished. He couldn't recall anything after that. A shudder came over him as he realized he had no idea where he was, or how he had gotten here.

"Calm yourself, Rann." He said to himself. "I'll figure it out, we just have to get out of this damn bacta tank."

Rann began to move slowly out of the bacta tank. By the way his muscles were moving he could tell that he had been out for quite a while. Another question he would need to ask. He slowly managed to leave the bacta tank, and fell to the ground in the center of the room. He seemed to be in a large room full of tanks. He looked around and saw five other tanks, each with another being in them. All were dead.

"It just keeps getting better doesn't it." Rann thought to himself. He looked at his cloths, or lack there of. The people who had brought him here had striped him of his cloths, and had put him in a brown tanktop and shorts. He slowly calmed his mind as he prepared to stand up.

He staggered to his feet, slow and tired as he was, his muscles ached, but he didn't let that stop him. He had to find out what had happened to him, why he was here, and how he got here. He had a thousand questions and only a few minutes had surpassed since he had woke from his deep slumber.

Using the wall for leverage, he slowly hobbled his way to the door. As he opened it he was shocked by what he saw. Across the hallway lay another door, except it no longer worked. It looked jammed. On further inspection he realized that he would need a tool to open it. Unfortunately, he had lost all of his equipment, between his time on the Harbinger and now. He turned to the right and tried to open the door, this one was locked. Knowing full well he wouldn't be able to open it, he decided to retrace his steps back into the room he had come from.

Feeling better, he began to walk without struggling and moved quicker. It helped him get going quicker. His eyes had also begun to adjust better as he saw for the first time, from the very room he came from a computer console. Reaching it, he activated it and searched for the answers to some of his questions. Luckily, the computer logs were still functional, and no password was needed. He opened up a Holo-log titled, RECENT ARRIVAL!

A young dark skinned female appeared on screen. "Peragus Mining Facility log 231. The unknown vessel that has arrived has been found to be a smuggling ship known as the Ebon Hawk."

Rann looked confused on this. He had never heard of the Ebon Hawk, and yet somehow he had arrived on it. He continued to listen to the log.

"Only one survivor on board. No identification on him however, we could not begin to understand what had happened. He was banged up badly, he had cracked ribs, was bleeding internally from the liver, and had cuts on his arms, legs, and had a huge hole in his head. Luckily, it seemed someone had patched him up enough that we were able to save him in time. The other crew members were not so lucky."

Rann again felt uneasy. Something must have been looking out for him, but what of the Harbinger and it's crew. How had he gotten onto the Ebon Hawk.

"The only other crew member we were able to find was an old woman. She was dead however as soon as the ship arrived. Also among the cargo we recovered an astromech droid and a protocol droid that won't shut up. I will report again when I have more." The log shut off.

Rann ran a finger through his hair. He had gone to lots of trouble to disappear, and yet here he was, on a mining facility in the middle of space with more questions then a book. He decided to open the other Holo-log, which was entitled; HE'S A JEDI.

"Peragus Mining Facility log 232: The unknown survivor has been found to be a Jedi Knight. We thought that the Jedi were extinct, but I guess not. All I know is that this can only cause problems for us here. We have set him in a Bacta tank until we can decide what to do with him. The old woman's body as well was sent to the morgue. We couldn't do anything to revive her, she did however have a plasma torch on her, that we could not retrieve from her. It was heavily embedded into her side. I will report next when the Jedi comes too." The Holo went dead.

"Great, now they think I'm a Jedi." Rann cursed. "I might have been a Jedi once, but I'm not anymore." Then he remembered the situation he was in. The plasma torch the dead woman had in her side was his ticket through the bolted door. He switched the computer to another mode and using some computer skills he had picked up, he had opened the other door, which had led to the morgue.

With a sense of determination on his face, he proceeded into the morgue, and saw the old woman for the first time. She was horrid looking, her face full of wrinkles and crevices. Her brown cloak covered her from head to toe. Rann didn't want to see her eyes, luckily the brown cloak had folded over them. Sighing to himself, he looked over her gray long hair. It looked like it hadn't been combed in a decade. Cursing under his breathe, he began to remove the plasma torch that had been inserted into her hip. It took all of the humanly strength he possessed, but was able to retrieve it from her side. The force exerted however sent the young ex-Jedi into the nearby wall.

He hit his head so hard that at first he thought he heard something move. "Preposterous!" Rann stammered. "Everything in this room is as good as dead." His mouth gaped when he saw the old woman, who he had just pulled the plasma torch out of, get off of the cot and stare right at him.

"I hope you've found what you came for." She sneered in a sinister old voice. Rann felt his body begin to shake. He wasn't on the Harbinger anymore, and he felt as if he would never return.


	2. The Savior

"To think, all of this time I have spent seeking you out, and then you find me." The old woman laughed.

Rann crept to the near corner unsure of what to do. He looked around the room for a way out, but the old woman blocked the only exit.

"I see you do not know what to think of me. Surely you recognize me as a Jedi." The old woman smirked.

Rann slowly stood to face the old woman and for the first time he saw her eyes. Where her pupils should be, there was nothing. All she had was the whites of her eyes. Red blood vessels looked as if they had fought a war there.

"I used a Jedi trance to mimick death. When you removed the plasma torch from my side, I was able to regain consciousness. Unfortunately, I won't be going anywhere until this wound heals."

Rann finally gained the courage to ask, "Who are you?"

"My name is Kreia, like you, I am a Jedi. Tell me are you not a Jedi yourself.

Rann shook his head no. " I am no Jedi. The Order and I share a troubled history."

"Ah, yes. Of course. You are the exile. One must wonder what you are doing back in this galaxy. But your past and present do not concern me. What concerns me is that you can no longer feel the force inside of you." Kreia pondered.

"I am no longer a Jedi," Rann reinforced, "I do not need to use or feel the force anymore."

"To lose such a gift, and to remain a live is quite a feet. But I do not have the time to ask how you did it. No, instead we must find a way out of here."

"You mean me, right? Because I don't think you'll be able to go anywhere with that injury.

"True, but I will be with you. With the force I will follow you wherever you go and help you if you need it."

"It was your voice I heard in my head." Rann began to pull things together, "You woke me up from the bacta tank."

"Interesting. It seems there is more to you then meets the eye." Kreia leaned down onto the cot her body had laid on. "Perhaps we share a bond."

"A bond!" Rann couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How? I don't feel the force, why did this have to happen?" He didn't finish saying, "Why did it have to be you."

"There are several possibilites. And when time permits we will test this. But for now you must go."

Rann shrugged. "Of course." He didn't know why, but this woman had a strong influence on him. He felt uneasy and angry. He felt fear and his memories began to wreck havoc with his heart.

"Weather we like it or not, we have both been put in this position for a reason. You are out of touch with the force, you will need me if we are ever going to reconnect you to it. Besides, didn't you take that plasma torch to open the broken door?"

Rann looked at the plasma torch still in his hand. He frowned again and decided to work with the old woman until they had gotten off Peragus.

"I will wait here and heal. I will contact you when the time is right." Kreia sat down and began to meditate.

Rann couldn't help but curse at the Jedi. With all of their secrecy and lies and prophecies. They talked tough, but when it came time to act they cowered behind their so called rules, while planets were being destroyed.

That was why Rann had been made an exile. A few years before the Jedi Civil War had taken place, the Republic had been in a different war. This time with a species known as the Mandalorians. The Mandalorian Wars, as people in the galaxy called them, had left many planets destroyed. The Jedi had failed to act, so against the Council's wishes, Rann and other Jedi, such as Revan and Malak, took the battle to the Mandalorians.

After the final battle at Malachor V things changed for everyone invovled in the war. Rann had lost his way, along with the force, he no longer walked with the Jedi, and he had taken off to the farthest reaches of space. Now however, he was back, in a mining facility where it looked as if he and the crazy old Jedi lady, were the only survivors.

Once he picked open the broken door, he saw why it had been broken. Bodies of what looked like workers, covered the floor, blaster bolt residue covered the smoldering bodies and walls.

Rann slowly stepped over the bodies. The bodies arose sad and painful memories of the war and he hurried out of the room.

The next room appeared to be a locker room. The room was empty, although the locker doors hung wide open.

Rann didn't believe in stealing, but he figured he would need supplies. He headed over to the locker room and began to take out supplies. Med packs and stimulants, computer spikes, and repair parts filled his pockets.

Relaxing himself from the previous room, he decided to move on. As he reached the door he felt a strange sensation. Kreia's old face appeared in his mind.

"You are worse off then I thought." She began. "Can you not feel what you are walking into. I can feel it from here. Come now, you surely can still feel the Force. Listen to it and open your perceptions. Then you will see what I see."

Rann began to say "Yeah, right." but was cut off when the force that had been inside of him laying dormant for years bared fruit.

Three mining droids sat waiting in the next room. By the looks of things they were programmed to kill any thing that moved. Rann only smiled, for after all these years of battle he had become something of an expert in warfare. These droids would not be a problem.

He opened the door and the droids attacked almost at once. Rann however had been expecting it and had dodged out of the way in time. Using a barrel roll he came up to the one droid and pointed the droids blaster at the other two droids. The two heaps of junk went down quick. Rann then reached into the droid he had conviscated and pulled out it's power core.

Rann smiled for the first time in years. The old woman had been good on her word. Rann could feel the Force inside of him. It would take him sometime to get back to full power, but for now he was back. He was back and ready for whatever awaited him on the facility.


	3. The Scoundrel

Rann's heartbeat quickened. He felt as if he had been smoking death sticks. He felt carefree and happy, the Force had returned to him at last. He didn't know what was going to happen next, but he was in the moment.

After he defeated the three droids, he had came to a locked door that seemed to appear as if it led into a deeper part of the facility. Kreia had come and told him in a vision as much.

"Strange, in my vision this door was open." The old woman spoke out, "It does not matter, up ahead is the control room. Go there and perhaps their will be a switch you can use to open it. "

Without a word she had disappeared leaving Rann filling completely stupid. She appeared when she wanted to, but he could not reach her.

"Fine Kreia, I see how it's going to be." Rann said to dead air. He continued onward.

Which now leads us back to the present. Rann stood in a large control room. It had systems everywhere, a docking area for ships, and in the front stood the main computer and the communications system.

"This is just great. I can't use computer's at all." Rann hollered at thin air. He thought about asking Kreia for help, but how could he possibly reach her? He needed more help, but where would he find it on this death trap.

Fate intervened again, as Rann moved his head to the nearby camera view screens. In the detention center, right off of the room he was in, locked away in a force chamber sat a clean shaven man a year or two younger then Rann. What he was being locked up for was unknown, but right now it didn't matter.

As Rann approached the detention center, Kreia returned again. "I see that someone here still lives. I sense no trouble or deceit from this one. Free him, he may be of some use to us."

Rann let the vision disappear and shook his head in annoyance. "Once again with the "we" crap." Rann opened the door.

The scoundrel sat in his cell as the fallen Jedi approached. A smile on the Scoundrel's face appeared as he saw what Rann was wearing. The tank top and shorts probably weren't the best first impression he could make. Rann began to speak, but was cut off.

"I was wondering if you guys had forgotten about me." A pause before the Scoundrel continued. "What is with the cloths? Did regulations change while I've been locked away here?"

Rann merely stared at the man before he decided to become part of the conversation. "Do you know what's been going on around here?"

"What are you on about? All I know is that a few days ago a ship arrived damaged heavily, and aboard the ship was a Jedi. For the past few hours I've been hearing explosions and blaster fire throughout the station. But aren't you on the outside of this hell. Why don't you tell me?"

"I don't know myself. I haven't been here very long and just woke up an hour ago." Rann explained.

The Scoundrel's face changed as he realized who he was talking to. "Your the Jedi aren't you? You're the reason things have been going to hell around here. You Jedi, I tell you, your nothing but trouble."

Rann wanted to tell the man he was no Jedi, but decided now was not the time to get into it. He looked at the prisoner. He had black short hair cut short like a Republic Military officer. He looked a lot like Rann facial feature wise. He looked as if he carried the fate of the world on his shoulders.

"Who are you?" Rann asked of the prisoner.

"The name's Atton. Atton Rand. I was visiting this facility to get fuel for my ship. When I arrived it was stolen, along with some other mining equipment. They figured I had been in on the whole scheme and so they locked me up. That was about three weeks ago." Atton spoke.

Rann didn't believe it, but the Force, that he felt once again, told him that this man was telling the truth.

"So are you just going to stand there or are you going to let me out of here?" Atton screamed.

Rann knowing he'd need Atton's help hit the switch that deactivated his cell. Atton laughed.

"Thanks. I guess I owe one now." His expression changed to grim. "I guess I need you to get off this asteroid. Tell you what, since you rescued me, I'll help you get off of this rock. Deal?" He put out his hand for Rann to shake.

"Deal." Rann figured he had what he needed now and quickly asked Atton to hack into the system to find a way to open the door leading to the mines underneath the station.

Atton pulled out of his tattered jacket a security tunneler. "Those miners aren't very good with security. I was able to keep this without even trying." He shoved it into the main computer and it activated at once. "Uh-oh!"

"Great! I can tell what your going to say next isn't going to agree with me." Rann commented.

"There's no way for us to open the door from this console. It's in emergency lockdown. The override code is on a system two floors down. Problem is we can't reach it from here." Atton's hands moved across the board trying to find a way to hack into the system. "No luck trying to hack into it. I'm going to try and contact someone for help." No answer came after ten minutes. Atton sighed. "It looks like all the people on this station are dead or incapacitated."

The situation seemed hopeless, but Rann had never given up when he had a mission to do. Not during the Mandalorian Wars did he ever hold back, and he sure as hell wouldn't do so now. He remembered reading from the console in the med lab about a utility droid being sent to the garage for repairs. After he had downloaded a map from the console he and Atton now controlled, he saw that the garage was on the same floor as this console.

Rann didn't need to ask, but he did anyhow. "Let me give it a try." He shoved Atton out of the way and set the coordinates for the garage area. "T3! Are you there! T3!"

No answer came, all Rann kept getting was dead air. After five minutes of trying, he was about to give up a sound came over the comm center. A series of beeps and whistles came across. T3 had answered the call.


	4. T3 M4 Rolls Out

The last thing T3-M4 remembered was being on the Ebon Hawk. He had just successfully piloted the ship into the dock at the Peragus Mining Facility when he had been alerted to an intruder. The last thing he remembered was heading into the main cargo hold, then there was nothing.

As his photo-receptors came back online, he realized that he no longer was aboard the ship. Instead, he appeared to be in some kind of garage. Using his droid intelligence he deducted that he must now have been on the Peragus Mining Facility. The intruder on the ship must have shocked him or deactivated him to the point where he had needed repairs. The mechanics must have taken him here and fixed him up. The reason they did not activate him was strange, but organics sometimes needed to do other things then work with a silly droid.

T3, however, was anything but a silly droid. He had fought in the Jedi Civil war with the Dark Lord Revan. He had been to countless plants, such as Manaan, Korriban, Tatooine, Taris, Dantooine, Kashyyyk, and the Rakata home world. He had fought on Revan's crusade to defeat Revan's old apprentice Malak.

It wasn't until after Malak had been defeated that T3 had become a silly droid. Revan had taken him along to a world outside of the known galaxy and told the droid what he wanted of him.

"You are to stay with the ship T3, and make sure that no one follows me. I have deactivated HK-47 and placed his parts through space and had his memory wiped. You are to make sure no one uses this ship to follow me, when the time is right I will return. Bastilla will want to follow do not let her. Tell her, I love her and will return one day."

With that Revan had departed the ship and T3 had closed the navigation computer to hide the Dark Lord's tracks. He had sent the ship into a blind jump and had landed by Malachor V. From there he had slowly traveled the galaxy, making sure he stayed out of the way of his old friends such as Carth Onasi, Bastilla Shan, Canderous Ordo and the others. That was all three years ago.

T3's sensors picked up a problem from behind another door. Using his security program he opened the locked door with ease. Inside was the 3C unit. Apparently, the intruder had destroyed it. The droid laid in shattered parts throughout the room. T3 gave a little whistle of salute.

"T3! Are you there! T3!" A voice came into the room over a loud speaker. The T3 unit looked around for where and who it was coming from. That was when the little droid remembered the fallen Jedi he had tried to nurture to health back on the ship. It had to be him calling, so T3 took off for a nearby console.

Opening the door into the facilities lower level he came face to face with another droid. This one seemed to be a mining BBK droid. The droid was covered in a mining shield. T3 wondered why it was so far from it's working area. It didn't take long for him to figure it out though.

The BBK droid turned and opened fire on it's smaller counterpart. T3 felt a blaster bolt sizzle on his chest plate. T3 gave a whistle of pain, but he was not defenseless, and he wouldn't allow the droid to hit him again.

He opened up a compartment in his head and out came a little blaster he had been built with. He fired two shots into the droids mainframe and it deactivated in a fit of flames. The T3 unit continued on.

The droids pace picked up as it got closer to the console. There didn't seem to be any droids down here, which made the T3 unit uneasy. The less there was the more of a problem it was that something worse was down here. As the droid traveled he realized that the voice had stopped calling him. Had the Jedi given up so easily. The T3 unit came up to the console at top speed and inserted itself into the system. It gave a beep and a whistle.

"T3 is that you? I need your help you little droid. We need a door open that can only be opened from the console down there?"

"We?" The droid asked in it's series of beeps and doots.

"Yes, while you've been deactivated I've made some friends. I'll explain later. Right now it is of upmost importance that you get the door to the mining facility open. Do you copy?"

The T3 unit gave a chirp that meant yes, and he immediately went to work on the console. He shifted through different files and folders. Different maps and procedures, he searched throughly for several minutes, until he had finally found the program on a sub-file. The droid proceeded into it, using a computer spike, and looked at the options on the screen. The emergency protocols had been activated. T3 using the folder to which he now had complete control over, deactivated the emergency shutdown program, and watched on the view-screen that the door had opened.

T3 whistled in victory. Another job successfully done, by a droid who was worth more then would ever be let on. He turned to report his success to the Jedi, when he heard a conjunction of mechanical joints coming up from behind him. After being attacked by a droid he turned ready to fire. What he saw surprised him, and in that second of surprise for the second time in a row in less then a few days he was systematically deactivated.

Meanwhile, up two stories in the main control room, Atton and Rann paced uncontrollably. The two had put a lot of faith in the little droid, and Rann hoped he wouldn't have been wrong to trust the droid.

"I knew it!" Atton broke the silence. "That little droid has condemned us. I bet it's whistling a little laugh at this very moment. Look at those stupid humans!"

Rann flipped. "Look jackass. I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for that little droid. Give him some more time. He'll come through yet."

Atton quickly backed off and got silent. Rann looked at him and covered his face in shame. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I know you're only trying to help. I have a hard time controlling myself when I'm nervous."

"Yeah, I understand. I do the same thing. Let's just forget about it. Maybe this droid will come through. If he doesn't respond within the next minute we'll have to figure something else up." Atton explained..

As if on cue, the view-screen appeared showing the doors to the mining facility open wide. Rann's face brightened while Atton's reddened.

"I guess I should apologize to you for not having enough faith. I guess I've kinda lost it over the years." Atton looked away from the Jedi.

"Look, I'm going to go down into those mines. Why don't you stay here, and help give me some information when I get down there." Rann asked.

"Sure, I'd be glad to. I gotta warn you though. It's going to be a nightmare down there. This place must have thousands of droids working down there. Your going to need to be super careful. And take one of these." Atton handed him a mining shield. "The miners use these to protect themselves from the poisonous gases down there. I picked these up from the bin while we were pacing. Remember I need you to get off this rock. So stay alive."

Rann laughed. "Don't worry, Atton. I've survived Malachor V. Trust me, if I've survived that, I'll survive anything." Rann might have said that to Atton to calm Atton down, but Rann wasn't entirely sure, he himself had survived Malachor V.


	5. The Mining Tunnels

Rann quietly entered the mining facility. He had taken Atton's advice and had cautiously entered the facility. On the way down he had found a miner's uniform and had thrown it on. So now Atton could no longer make from of him for being the "Naked Jedi."

Rann had opened the door into the mines and was shocked at the sight he saw. The room was a long set of chambers and corridors that curved there way around the station. It all made a giant circle with two exits and a main power system in the middle. Rann had been briefed on the fact that he needed to go to the center, shut down the runaway droids, and then exit to the other side where the fuel deposit lay, and then the dormitories, where his goal lay. What Rann hadn't counted on were the number of droids he had to decommission.

Fifty droids all sat in a triangular formation. All at once they were moving to do what they had been programmed to do before. To mine the minerals that produced much of the oil for the galaxy. Rann let out a sigh of relief when they didn't seem to notice him.

Rann as silently as he could, walked against the walls in the shadows of the cavern. The droids were so lost in there work they didn't hear his boots scrap off of the rocks on the floor, and the shadow concealed him from there photo-receptors.

Atton came over the intercom, "Good work down there, Rann. I've been watching you on the cameras, your making excellent time. Unfortunately, the next room's camera has been disabled. Probably from the fire fight that busted out yesterday, All I can see on the scanners is that a poisonous gas, that the miners used to weaken the rocks, is in use. I suggest using that shield I gave you to get through it. If you do the main power supply should be on the other side. Atton out!"

Rann crouched down in a nearby corner and assessed his options. He knew he would need the shield to get through the gas, but the question of how it would affect him was still a question. Had he been as he was at Malachor, he would have been able to walk through the fumes without even noticing that he had done it. Now he would need to hold his breathe. The one thing he wasn't so great at when he was younger.

Rann slipped the shield out of his pocket and inserted onto his arm. It was a glove that when activated put a bar of energy around him that would deflect blasters and swords, and also block unhealthy fumes.

Before Rann activated the shield, he realized that he only had power for a few minutes before the energy within the power cell wore off. Another little problem he had to deal with. Not only did he have poisonous fumes and crazed miner droids, he now had a shield that didn't have much longer left to live.

Rann calmed himself and decided he should just move and not think. He activated the shield and ran at a full sprint. He had been one of the faster members at the Jedi Temple when he was a Jedi, but without the force he was ten times slower. He counted the seconds off in his head as he ran through the poisonous fumes. Every time he would breathe the fumes made him want to vomit. He pushed it aside and continued running. A minute passed, and then another. He looked at his wrist and saw the shield was about to give way.

Rann began to run even faster as he saw the exit. It was going to be close, too close for him to admit it to himself. He huffed and puffed, his legs felt like they were going to fall off. He hadn't done this in a long time, and it was showing. Trying to believe he tried to turn to the Force, and for the second time within the hour, it answered his call. He picked up even more speed, and the door went flying open. He dived through the door as the shield's power went out. The poisonous fumes became trapped behind the door as it shut.

Rann didn't get a second to rest himself, for the loud noises had summoned some droids to check it out. Three mining droids with orders to kill stood looking at him. Rann couldn't move any further, but that wouldn't stop him. He had the Force with him and called upon it's assistance. "I'll never ask you to help me out again if you get me through this." Rann told the Force around him.

The Force seemed to understand him, for he felt power soar to his fingertips and then out. The lightning that had come from his hands sent the three droids flipping over the side rail and into the caverns below.

Rann sat down where he had stood, throughly exhausted. He checked out the room that Atton had said the main computer for the droid's programming sat. It was a crater of sorts, a big gaping hole that went down for kilometers, surrounded by gravel creating the rim. Over the crater was a bridge, the console computer lay on a platform in the center. Ray shields blocked the exit to the fuel deposits. Another emergency precaution he would have to disable to continue.

Atton came over the comm. "Good work. For a second there I thought you weren't going to do it. Sorry about the shield, next time I'll make sure it has enough power."

"Don't worry about it Atton. I made it, and it's not your fault so much as mine." Rann stood up, feeling in his legs returned as he walked onto the bridge and then the main console.

Rann activated the computer. He still didn't know much about computers, but when he activated it, the programs showed right up. Another lucky break, for one of them was turn the droids off. Rann hit the switch, a feeling of yet another successful mission accomplished. Unfortunately, the computer went red and the screen flashed failure. The person that had sabotaged the droids had been through in his work, making sure the droids couldn't be shut down. Luckily, there was another option Rann could pick.

"MESS WITH THE DROIDS SENSORS BY TURNING UP THE TEMPERATURE IN THE MINING COMPLEX!"

Rann didn't hesitate to hit the program, and he felt the temperature begin to rise. He jumped as his comm belt beeped, meaning a message from Atton. Rann turned on the comm system and listened to the message.

"I'm getting some very bad readings here. The complex is heating up, fast. At this rate it would make the flammable material down there explode. If you got something to do down there, I'd make it fast, because things are going to heat up."

Rann shook his head and almost cried, every time he took a step forward he took two steps back. Was this the reason, he had been exiled from the Order? He knew part of it was because he had gone to the Mandalorian Wars against the council's wishes, but he had always thought there was more to it.

Rann quickly lowered the ray shields leading to the fuel deposit and ran. He went through the door and up the stairs leading to the next level. He dived and rolled out of the door into the fuel deposit, just as the flammable chemicals exploded in the complex below. Rann wiped the sweat off of his face. He had successfully gotten through the mines and was now closer to his goal.

He felt as if he was going to make it, when he saw a corpse of a young man with red hair. He had been dressed as if he was a technician. The look on his dead face, eyes wide open, full of fear. Rann would have felt for him had he had the time. Unfortunately fate put something else in his way.

"Query: What are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you here so soon." An HK-50 droid was in the room with him.

Rann prepared to fight the droid. "What do you want, you piece of scrap metal?" Rann's fists were ready.

"Statement." You are funny, Master. Query: Master, why are you in such a mood?" The HK droid questioned.

"Master? You have got to be kidding me." Rann suddenly felt dizzy. "What is going on here?"

"Statement. I am here to kill you, Master. Prepare to die."

Rann didn't feel a thing as he was shot point blank. He hit the floor with a thud, and things went black.


	6. The Assassin Revealed

They say that space is cold, dark, and empty. Full of misery and pain, silence without end. However, if anyone had seen the Peragus station they would have quickly agreed to it. For out of hyperspace came the Republic cruiser the Harbinger.

The Republic vessel however was lacking the sheer radiance it had once produced. Instead it's hull was damaged and the ship looked as if it was ready to fall apart. The radiance had disappeared because the ship was no longer under the control of the Republic.

The bridge of the Harbinger was cold and silent. Republic officer's corpses lay face up and flat down on the floor. In the center of the bridge, surrounded in a neat circle of corpses, sat the Dark Lord of the Sith. The Lord of Pain himself, Darth Sion.

Sion was quite a sight to behold. His skin, if you could call it that, was scarred and grey. His human flesh had been burned off long ago. His face had peeled off, along with it had gone his right eye. His arms were cybernetic, and his legs were crooked. He looked as if he had walked through a mind field and had survived.

The Lord of Pain sat silently meditating. He had been searching for a long time, and he had waited years to find the Jedi. It had only been by chance that Sion had found the exile. Someone had leaked information to him, which he had gladly taken, and headed off to find the exile.

Sion had found the Jedi on the Harbinger. He had pretended to be a stray ship lost in space. The Republic vessel had been ordered to check all vessels that could be a smuggler's ship, so they had allowed the vessel to be board.

Sion had used a Force technique to fake death. The Republic seeing his torn and ravaged body had taken him to the medbay to have his cause of death examined. The Lord of Pain had waited patiently and attacked the moment the Republic let it's guard down. He had killed the crew single handedly and took to the bridge, only to find that the Jedi had escaped. The Lord of Pain did not like to be denied, so he took off for Peragus, after the ship the exile had fled in.

When the Harbinger docked on the station, Sion stood up from his meditation. "Guard the ship." He told his assassins that had accompanied him on the ship. "Protect the ship. Kill anyone that comes aboard, but save the Jedi for me." Sion's voice to any who had heard it sounded like a computer. His vocal cords had been destroyed when the rest of his body had fallen.

The Lord of Pain let out a sick laugh. After years of searching the last Jedi alive would be executed at his hands. At last he would rule the galaxy.

Atton sat in the control room, looking at the screen, his mouth wide open. Where had that Republic ship come from. One second the scanners had shown nothing and then the ship had basically been on top of them. Atton had a bad feeling about this, and turned on the comm to Rann.

"Hey sorry to bug you, I know your busy trying to get into the dormitories, but I think we're going to have trouble. A Republic ship, the computer says it's known as the Harbinger has just docked right off of the station." Atton waited for a reply. "Rann you there? Listen man, I told you I was sorry about making fun of your droid. I'm sorry, I am. But I'm serious about the Republic vessel. Come on, this isn't funny." Atton began to panic.

"Threat: Step away from the computer, meatbag, or I will turn you into bantha waste." A voice vocabulator of a droids said.

Atton turned to see an HK assassin droid standing in front of him. The droid held a pistol straight at the Scoundrel. Over the droids silver plating, sat the Jedi. Rann was unconscious. Atton quickly began to run to his friends aid, but was shut down by the droid.

"Statement: I wouldn't try it if I were you. I have gone to considerable trouble to capture this Jedi. First I disposed of all of the miners by using their own droids. I tried several times to keep him out of trouble, but he had to go and find it himself. Such a pity, the Exchange would have paid nicely for him."

Atton laughed. "A droid working for the Exchange. The Exchange is a huge bounty hunters organization. I heard they had a bounty on Jedi but this is ridiculous. Tell you what you give me the Jedi, and I'll pay you the sum of the bounty."

"Inquiry: I do not believe you have the money to afford as such. Therefore, I must kill you now." The droid pointed the blaster at Atton's head. However, when the droid began to pull the trigger it few to the floor deactivated.

"Droids are such useless creatures. I laugh at how they have ever been useful to us in anyway." An old woman dressed in Jedi robes appeared.

"Oh great another Jedi. Rann didn't mention anything about that." Atton found himself saying allowed.

"I suppose a thank you isn't good enough considering I just saved your life." The old woman sneered.

Atton bent his head down to see Rann coming too. He groaned a loud sigh as he stood. He quickly assessed the situation. The droid was down and it seemed as if Kreia and Atton had met each other. He could cut through the tension.

"What did I miss?" Rann asked simply enough, trying to avoid the uneasy silence in the room.

"This droid just tried to kill us." Atton explained. "Luckily this old bat here came and rescued us just in time."

"We do however have another problem." Kreia interrupted."How are we going to get to the Hanger bay. The droid has cut off all of the possible ways to get off of this rock."

"Not necessarily." Rann spoke as he saw the docked Harbinger. "We can get to the Ebon Hawk by the Harbinger."

Kreia squirmed uneasily. "I do not think that is wise. The ship is full of dark energy. Perhaps it is a trap."

"I have to agree with the old woman on this." Atton agreed.

"It's our only option though. We have to go through the Harbinger to get to the other side of the station where the docks are. Trust me guys. I've got us this far." Rann pleaded.

Kreia and Atton looked at each other. The two didn't like each other, that was obvious, but in that instant they seem to have decided to follow the exile.

"Alright. We're in. But I'm not so sure this is a good idea. I mean, we have no weapons. Suppose something is up there looking to kill us." Atton explained his fear.

Rann laughed at Atton. "Trust me, Atton. I think of everything." Rann bent over and picked up the blaster, the now deceased, HK-50 droid had carried. He tossed it to Atton. "That better?"

Atton activated the blaster that had been deactivated when the droid had been destroyed. The power in it was still at 80, more then enough. "Much better." Atton let a smile cross his lips.

"Kreia, I don't see anything here you can use." Rann put his arms out in a 'I'm sorry' gesture. Kreia laughed.

"Do you still take me for a stupid old woman? I was once very cunning and agile I thank you." She pulled out of her long brown sleeve a vibrosword. "I picked this up from one of the dead miners on the way here."

Rann and Atton looked at each other and burst out laughing. Rann turned to the old Jedi. "We're sorry, it's just been a rough couple of hours. Seeing an old woman with a vibrosword is hilarious after the things we've just seen."

Kreia looked at them as if she were their grandmother, displeased at a joke about their hair. She silently let the laughter leave the two younger men.

"Ok, so then you two are ready." Rann spoke when he had gathered his wits. "I guess it's time to take the Harbinger." The three companions, though their bond was uneasy, took off on a mission of survival.

Deep in the complex, the Lord of Pain, Darth Sion searched with his one good eye and the Force, for the essence of the exile.

Much pain and death filled the air, the smell of battle was fresh in Sion's nostrils. The place had obviously seen better days, but Sion thought the place couldn't look better. He gave a growl that sounded something like a laugh.

His comlink slowly began to beep. The Lord of Pain turned to his comlink and answered it. "What!"

"Sir, the Jedi you have been searching for has just boarded the Harbinger." The Sith Commander Sion had left on board spoke.

"What? How could this be? I have searched the entire complex looking for him. How did he get by me?"

"No idea, sir. But there's more. Not only is the exile aboard, but she is as well. Sir, your old Master has returned."

Sion growled again, this time in anger not laughter. "She never should have come back. Delay the intruders as long as you can. I will be along shortly to deal with them." Sion turned off the comlink, and with the darkness of the Force ran full speed towards his vessel.


	7. The Harbinger

The three companions, Rann, Kreia and Atton, boarded the silent Harbinger without much fuss. The three comrades looked at each other assessing the situation.

"I sense much death here. If we are going to do this, I insist that we do it fast. It seems the ship is abandoned, which means whoever piloted it here is no longer on board. He could be somewhere on the station right now."

Atton groaned inwardly. Even with the blasters at his side he wasn't enjoying this in the slightest. "I don't know, it seems a little to empty. I feel as if we're walking into a trap."

Rann nodded his head. "I know it's a trap. Who would be so stupid as to leave there ship unprotected." Atton and Kreia both looked at Rann with amusement in their eyes. "The Ebon Hawk isn't my ship. The last thing I remembered before waking up was being on this ship."

Kreia and Atton let the subject drop. "Perhaps it is best if we allow you to search for those answers. Where do you remember being last?" The old Jedi asked.

Rann moved down a series of corridors, gesturing for the others to follow. "The last thing I remember, is being in my room and getting a delivery. I put it in my locker. If we can get there maybe I'll find some answers."

Rann took point, driving himself and his allies through the ship room by room. Kreia stood in the middle, her Force sense keeping them alert to any incoming danger. Atton took the rear, making sure nothing would be able to follow them.

Rann put out his hands in a motion to stop. "This is my room. Give me a minute, and I'll see what I can find. Atton stay here at the door and warn me if anything decides to pick a fight." Atton nodded his head in agreement as Rann stepped into his room.

Walking into his small cubicle sized room, he felt at ease. For the past 5 years this had been the closest thing to a home the exile had. He had once felt at peace here, but now he felt the air, it had become tainted and smelled like decayed flesh. He looked at his room, he hadn't had possessions coming aboard. The only possession Jedi were allowed to have were their lightsaber, which he had lost long ago. Now all that he owned, laid within a tiny chest next to his bed.

Rann knelt down to the chest and opened it. He found part of himself sad and angry at the fact that once again he would have to go on moving from place to place. He had enjoyed the serenity and calmness the Harbinger had afforded him. If he had been a Jedi still, he would have told himself it was the will of the Force that had him moving on, but he had turned from that path long ago.

Inside Rann's chest were only a few things. A badge signifying his position on the ship, as an officer, an armband he had gotten from his mother before he had been given to the Temple, and finally the thing that had brought him here.

Inside the chest laid his old Jedi cloak, or to be honest a Sith cloak. He had badly torn the miner's uniform sometime during the time in which the assassin droid had been carrying him, so he had come for his change in cloths. He quickly threw off the nasty miner uniform that was now ripped, dirty, and smelly, and slipped on his cloak and tunic. The Sith cloak he now wore had been a gift given to him, by Revan after the Mandalorian Wars. He had given it to him as a thanks from the Republic. He didn't know at the time that Revan had been trying to recruit him to the Sith. Instead, Rann had returned to the Council on Coruscant to seek judgement. Everyday, he thought about that choice he had made and if it was the right one.

Atton's voice came through the thick metal door. "You alright in there. It's awfully quiet. You didn't get eaten or anything right?"

"No, Atton. I'm only changing into something a little more comfortable." Rann said now fully cloaked. He bent down to examine his materials again.

The rest of the contents in his chest were a few medpacs, computer supplies, food portions, and a datapad. "That's odd." Rann inquired, "I don't remember owning one of these." Bending down he picked up the datapad and activated it.

It said, "RANN MANO. YOU ARE SCHEDULED FOR A HEALTH EXAM. COME AT ONCE."

Rann's mind was now completely awake from the affects of the gas that had put him under for a few days. He realized quickly what had occurred. He had been on his way to the medlab when the ship had been attacked by a smaller vessel. In the confusion the HK droid must have knocked him unconscious with the gas, put onboard the Ebon Hawk, which the droid had tried to use to escape, but had been attacked and damaged as it made the jump to hyperspace. Rann quickly turned and exited the room.

"I've figured out what happened to me, and how I got here." Rann stated, but upon Kreia and Atton's blank stare he asked, "What is it?"

"Quite an attire you got there pal. I must say I didn't think your color would be black, but then again we just met, so I suppose I could be have been wrong." Atton started.

"You wear the colors of the Sith? Why is this?" Kreia asked, her blank eyes made Rann take a step back before confessing.

"It was a gift from my time during the Mandalorian Wars. I'm only wearing it, because I have nothing else." Rann was going to go in to detail but was stopped upon a bolt of plasma missing his face by centimeters.

"Finally, I was wondering if the bad guys would ever show themselves." Atton turned ready to fire but saw nothing. "Where did that thing come from?"

"The opponents we fight are cloaked in some sort of stealth generator. Aim your blaster 30 degrees to your left." Kreia commanded the Scoundrel.

Atton did as he told and let his blaster shoot fire 30 degrees to his left. The plasma of the blaster hit a target as the cloaking shield deactivated and the Sith assassin fell to the floor dead.

"We must make haste. Surely someone would have heard those shots and will come to investigate." Kreia warned.

Rann nodded in approval. "The exit is close by, it shouldn't be hard to get too if we can get past the locked door."

Atton smirked. "Leave that to me. I've been picking locks since I was in diapers." He tossed his weapon to Rann. "Hold this for me, will you?"

"You picking locks in your diapers is a scary and nasty thought, never mention it again." Rann cussed.

"Yes, I agree. No one wants to hear of your dashing young adventures as a baby." Kreia said.

Atton began picking at the lock to the door Rann had lead them too. After a minute of trying it flew open. "Pure Pazaak.' Atton's moment of triumph did not last for two corridors down stood the Lord of Pain.

Rann and Atton stood in disbelief at the form of the man. He was two rooms away, about 60 kilometers, but that look was close enough to give the two men nightmares. Rann stood in a defensive stance ready to begin the battle. Atton grabbed his blaster from Rann and aimed it at the Sith Lord.

Kreia jumped in front of the two men. "He is a Sith Lord named Darth Sion. You two are not prepared for this, he will kill you quick. Make for the ship, I will handle the Dark Lord myself."

Before Rann and Atton could say anything in defense, Kreia had covered the ground between them and Sion. She locked the door behind her, giving Atton and Rann a shot at the fuel deposit, the hanger, and freedom.

Atton turned to the exile. "What are we going to do? We can't leave her to face him by herself." Atton started to run, but Rann grabbed his shoulder.

"Look, I know it might not be the right thing to do, but I say leave her. She deliberately went after him to buy us time to get out of here. I hate losing someone as much as you, but I have to believe Kreia can survive on her own. She'll meet us at the Ebon Hawk, I'm sure of it." Rann added.

"If she can." Atton added as well.

With a final solemn look the two men took off for the fuel deposit.

The Lord of Pain couldn't hold back the laughter any longer. "I can't believe you had the guts to show yourself again. After the last beating I gave you, ha!"

Kreia was not laughing, she was dead serious. "Even as my apprentice you were a foolish ass. I see that has not changed."

If the words had stung Sion he did not show it. "You are the fool, my former Master. I have grown in the Dark Side since last we met. I am stronger then before. There is no way your little Jedi friend can stop me. I will dispatch of him, as soon as you are out of the way."

Kreia laughed this time. "You really think you can defeat me. The last time we met I was caught off guard. This time I am ready, and nothing you can do will be able to defeat me." She raised her Vibrosword ready for battle.

Sion made a hideous smirk with his twisted face. "If that is how you wish to play it." He activated his lightsaber that had been attached to his belt. The crimson blade's brightness was gone after years of use.

Kreia made the first move, striking on Sion's right, hoping that he would be unable to see. Sion had been prepared for the move and parried it without a thought. Kreia tried the right leg this time, but Sion jumped over the swing of her sword.

Sion landed and went on the offensive, he slashed right, then left, and finished with an uppercut that cut right through Kreia's sword. The metal alloy was sent flying against the wall as Kreia had time to dodge out of the way of Sion's next strike. Sion could feel the end was near, he laughed like a child, full of anticipation. He decided he would toy with his former Master before he killed her, he would make her pay for all of those years of training. He started by scrapping her shoulder with his crimson blade. The flesh cauterized immediately, but Kreia still felt the pain, and as anticipated reached for it. In the split second before she could reach it, Sion slashed out with his saber and parted Kreia's wrist from the rest of her body. She fell to the ground in a heap.

"You see, I have become very powerful. Powerful enough that I can rule the galaxy. Too bad you won't be alive to see it!" He lifted his saber, readying for the deathblow.

Atton and Rann were making good progress. They were almost in the fuel deposit when Rann felt pain course through his entire body. He collapsed to the ground holding his wrist that felt like it had been burned off.

"Oh man! Don't do this to me now. We've made it this far. We're going to make it. Do you hear me?" Atton pleaded with the fallen Jedi.

Rann felt the pain that had coursed through him disappear as if it had never been there. He stood as fresh as new.

"What happened to you? One second your running, the next your convulsing on the floor, and now your fine. What just happened?" Atton asked worried.

"I'm not sure." Was Rann's answer. "One second I was fine, but then I felt as if my hand had been dropped in carbonite."

"Well, you better not do that to me again. You hear me? Because I don't want to have to get off of this rock all by myself."

"Don't worry, I don't think I'm going to have another attack, at least I hope not. Come on we've only got a little farther to go, and then we're home free." Rann gestured to move out.

"Are you sure your ok? Because, if you ever do that to me again, I will shoot you. You know that right." Atton replied.

"No you wouldn't." Rann laughed. "But the threat is noted."

Atton laughed inwardly. "If you think I was kidding then you know nothing about me at all, Jedi." He thought. "The second you try to pull something on me, and your dead!"


	8. Escape from Peragus

Atton and Rann began to run faster once the full effects of the sudden attack had worn off of the ex-Jedi. Atton had taken the lead however to make up for lost time. The Sith could be hunting them down at this very moment. Unfortunately, Atton hadn't been looking in front of him and wound up running into an astromech droid that had been left deactivated in the hallway.

"Oww!" Atton screamed in agony. "Who left this droid in the middle of the hall. I swear if these people were still alive..."

Rann cut him off. "Hey, it's my astromech droid. You remember the one who had gotten us through the door to the mining facility."

"For all the good, that did us." Atton said sarcastically. "Look, how does this droid belong to you? I thought Jedi weren't allowed to have possessions."

"Their not." Rann stated. "I, however am no longer a Jedi. This here is T3-M4. He's been with me now for at least half of a standard year." He activated the droid.

For the third time in as many days T3 woke from a daze. Upon seeing that his Master had activated him, he let out a whoop that made the two men laugh.

"How are you T3?" Asked Rann. "It looks like you've seen better days."

The droid gave a low set of whistles, signifying something to Rann. Atton looked on in surprise.

"You can understand that thing? Quite impressive." Atton tried to deduct what the droid was saying, but all he could understand was something about a 'Hawk'.

"That's right T3. My friend Atton and I are trying to reach it." Another set of whistles and chimes from the droid. "Yes, we've dealt with the assassin droid T3. He won't be coming after you, or me, anymore." Rann smiled, after all of his days, he had never seen a droid nervous.

"Does the little guy know where this ship is? What's it called again?" Atton asked breaking up the bonding session the ex-Jedi and the droid had started.

The droid answered in several beeps and chimes. "It's called the Ebon Hawk and he says he can lead the way, but there are Sith and droids guarding the ship. It looks like the Sith back there doesn't want us to leave." Rann explained.

Atton smacked his forehead hard. "Well what do you suppose we do. Hide from them until they find us and kill us?" Atton asked sarcastically.

"No, Atton. Do you think I've gotten us this far only to get us killed. I don't think so. T3 here has devised a plan in which will gets us on board without being notice."

"How?" Atton asked regretting it.

Ten Minutes later two Sith guards silently had left their posts and hadn't been heard of since. They had gone off to check a disturbance in the main corridor. The Sith Commander, known as Ulga Fortmouth sat inspecting his troopers. They marched in single file across the docking bay, ready to attack any non-sith soldier that walked through the door.

The door flew open, and the marching soldiers turned ready to fire, only to find the missing Sith soldiers. There armor was crooked, but seemed to be intact.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ulga commanded. "Didn't I tell you troops to call in any disturbances. What happened?"

"We heard some weird noise down the hall and went to check it out, sir." The one trooper stated. "We thought it might be our missing Jedi. Turns out it was a nest full of those crazy mining droids. We have exterminated them though sir."

"By the looks of your uniforms I'd say that you did a bang up job." Ulga looked as his troopers silver armor. It was scorched with blaster fire and oil stains. "Oh for Sith's sake go get some different armor on."

"Normally we would sir, but you see, we also found this astromech droid. He seemed to be the cause of the droids attack. There is no record of such a droid ever being on this station. They weren't heavy on astromechs. I believe it belongs to the Jedi sir." The second trooper spoke.

"Well what do you suppose we do about it soldier?" Ulga asked in fumes. "Give it a oil bath?"

"No sir. I propose that we take it aboard the Jedi's vessel and use it to open up all of the systems. At best we find where the Jedi is, at worst we find where he's been and we can use it to hunt for other possible Jedi." The Sith officer who had spoken first said.

"Very well." Ulga gave up, he wasn't known for being a patient commander, that was how he had ascended to such a rank so fast. "Go aboard the ship, and report any findings back to me, so I can inform Lord Sion."

The two soldiers saluted and led the droid by blaster rifles onto the ship. Ulga watched as they made there way up the stairs. Something was off about those two. They were walking differently, and did one of the officers shrink?

As the two soldiers had boarded, Ulga put two and two together. The Jedi was on that ship, he had just passed by a Sith Commander. Sion would have his head if he let the Jedi go. He screamed to his men, "The Jedi is onboard, destroy the ship and do it fast! He mustn't escape alive!"

On board the Ebon Hawk, Atton threw off the Sith helmet he had borrowed from the now deceased Sith. He looked over at Rann, who still had his helmet on. Atton could tell his mind was somewhere else.

"Well, I can't believe we pulled that one off." Atton laughed. "I still don't understand why I had to do all the talking back there. You were the military man, I was always a scoundrel and scavenger."

"We're not out of this yet, Atton." Rann said as he finally reached to slip off his helmet. "You better get to the cockpit and get this thing rolling we've got company incoming."

Without warning, blasters began to go off in the hanger, luckily for the two men and the droid the blasters couldn't penetrate the ships shields. Atton quickly dashed off to the front of the ship where the cockpit lay.

The cockpit was rather simple, it had two chairs, one for the pilot and one for the co-pilot, along with all the instruments a ship would need to work properly. In the corner of the room sat a map terminal where the course would be plot.

"Look at this." Rann pointed to the map terminal. "It seems like this ship was headed to Telos, before it was attacked."

Atton didn't bother to turn to look. "Then it looks like we're headed for Telos then, even though these miners repaired it, they never refueled it. That's funny, it being a fueling station and all."

"Atton, now is not the time for jokes." Rann declared. "We've already had to sacrifice one person to do it. I'm not losing you like I lost Kreia."

"You really are such a fool." The voice of the old woman stood right behind Rann. He hadn't felt her come up to him. "I've been here longer then you have. Now tell me scoundrel, why we haven't gotten out of here yet."

Atton stared at Kreia with menace in his eyes. "Look, once we pilot out of here, we're going to have to either fly through an asteroid field, or we're going to have to blow right through it. Either way, the chances of us surviving are small."

"You are so simple minded and naive." Kreia yelled at Atton. "If you believed in the Force perhaps you could see beyond such negative outcomes."

"Look lady, I believe in the Force. I've seen it in action long before I came here. And I swear to whatever power you Jedi listen to, if you don't shut up, I'm going to jettison you to those Sith who are out there shooting at us."

"Then let the Exile decided our course of action. You have three choices Rann, to blow up the asteroid field and take the Peragus mining station with it, causing who knows what harm to the galaxy. Or perhaps, you would like to try to out fly the Harbinger through the belt." Atton activated the controls and the ship began to move. "Then there is the final option of leaving us here to die, and you never knowing what destiny lay before you."

Rann took a moment to ponder the question, life or death, he had made that decision many times during the Mandalorian Wars, he wasn't going to make the same choice that he did at Malachor V.

"Try and run by the Harbinger. Use the asteroids as cover, but do not under any circumstances blow them to pieces." Rann ordered.

"You got it boss." Atton slammed the controls into manual. "Going to evasive maneuvers."

The ship lurched as the fire from the bigger Republic Vessel began to hit the tiny craft. Atton played with the yoke, pulling into the safety of the asteroid belt by a fraction of a second, for the Harbinger destroyed the asteroid where the Hawk had once been.

Rann turned as Kreia lurched over in pain. Then he realized what was bothering her. Her hand was missing, where it once was, now only a stub remain.

"Kreia! Your hand!" Rann went to tend to her, but she held him back with a wave of her only hand.

"It is merely a flesh wound. We have more pressing manners to attend to at the moment. Such as our survival perhaps?"

Rann bit his lip. The next few seconds of his life had to be one of the longer ones. The Hawk slid in and out of asteroids as the large Harbinger kept trying to hit the tiny craft. The fire had missed so far but the Harbinger was beginning to get more accurate.

"I'll be able to pull us into hyperspace as soon as we clear the asteroid field. There might be a slight problem though." Atton explained.

"What would that be?" Rann asked as T3 beeped and tweeped in the back.

"The Harbinger doesn't give a damn what's its shooting at. If they hit one of those power cells that keep the asteroid field in orbit around the planet, the whole field is gonna go. Just as I had warned earlier."

Without hesitation Rann went to action. "Atton go full throttle to the engines get us out of here as fast as humanly possible."

Atton rapidly began using the console to form his commands. Rann sat down in the co-pilots seat. He watched as the asteroids got smaller and smaller until they were in clear space.

"I can go in to hyperspace at any point now. Just give me the signal!" Atton exclaimed to Rann.

The Harbinger was coming up on their tail, Rann felt a bead of sweat come across his forehead. The Harbinger prepared to fire, but as it did a huge asteroid came hurtling into the picture, knocking the trajectory of the shot to the left, right at a power cell. Rann quietly cursed as he realized the Peragus mining facility and the planet was doomed.

"Punch it!" He said without any taste of victory in his mouth, he felt empty again. One step forward, two steps back.

The Ebon Hawk entered hyperspace with a flash, leaving the Harbinger and all the Sith aboard the mining facility to their fate. Both exploded into nothing.

Space was silent, but not so silent as to not see another ship come out of hyperspace. It was an old Republic warship from the Mandalorian Wars known as the Ravager. It had seen better days however, as still bared the scars of the battle at Malachor V.

Onboard the ship waiting in the docking bay stood, Visas Marr. She had been summoned by her Master to greet the special guest that was coming. He had almost been destroyed with the planet below, it would never again be useable. Much like Visas' homeworld.

Visas stood tall, as the Lord of Pain Darth Sion, and his commander Ulga Fortmouth, made there way up to her.

"Where is your Master?" The scarred Sion asked the young Sith. "We have much to discuss he and I."

"My Master is patiently waiting for you on the bridge. He sent me to escort you there." Visas did not cower in the face of Sion, for compared to her own Master he was child's play.

"Then I hope you won't delay me and Commander Fortmouth. We've had a very busy day, and would like to get back to a conquerable system soon." The Lord of Pain laughed in Visas' face.

Visas was a race of humanoids known as Miraluka. Her species was blind and could not see, but through learning the Force and using Force sight see could see better then any pair of eyes, and right now she could see where Sion would break. His ego.

Visas' Master would not enjoy that however. For her Master wanted to be the one to kill Sion, but not yet, not until he had conquered the galaxy. So with a sigh of disheartenment, she led the two men to the bridge. When they arrived she patiently waited outside.

Visas' knew that something was up. For Sion to call on her Master for help was interesting indeed. The two resented each other, only two things could bring them together like this. A Sith or a Jedi.

Visas thought about this for a moment. Perhaps, if she found this Jedi or Sith and killed them, perhaps her Master would let her free. It was a small chance, but anything, even death would be better then the life she now lived. She headed to her chambers, there was much meditating to be done if she was to find one Jedi or Sith in all the galaxy.


	9. The Exile's Past Part 1

The cockpit of the Ebon Hawk lay eerily silent. Atton and Rann sat in silence watching the stars go by in hyperspace. Neither had mentioned a word to each other since they had escaped the destruction of Peragus.

Kreia had been wounded and had departed to another part of the ship. Neither man had wanted to follow her. They were both mortally afraid of the old woman, though neither would admit it.

Rann had been deeply troubled by the destruction of Peragus. It had reminded him of his younger years, when he had been carefree and vengeful. When he was younger he had been headstrong and cocky. He had used his powers for gain and pleasure, never to help those out who were in need.

His past was shady. He had been given to the Temple at the age of 5, after his mother had been killed by a bounty hunter. There he had been raised in the Jedi Arts, and secretly also the Dark Arts.

Rann and his friends at the Temple were known for being trouble makers. The Forceful Four as they called themselves hunted around the Temple causing trouble wherever they went. Thefour members consisted of Rann, a young Jedi Padawan known as Kavar, Rann's best friend, a young female Padawan, named Atris, and the final member was Rann's rival in the Temple. The man who would one day crush planets, Revan.

For decades they ruled the Temple. Picking on the weaker students who's ability was weaker then there own. They found a sense of comfort and joy in it. Things for a long time had been going great, until the day Atris was named to the Jedi Council. Rann would never forget the moment Atris had warned him to turn away from the path they had chosen to walk.

He pictured Atris that day, she had white silver hair and bright green eyes. She wore the robes of the Jedi Council for the first time. She chose the color white, some people thought it was because of her commitment to the light. Rann knew her better then anyone though, she had chosen white because it was her favorite color.

On that day Atris had taken him to the room of a thousand fountains and sat him down. "Rann, we've known each other a long time." She began, her green eyes stared into his with a compassion beyond measure. "I suppose this is why it feels so hard."

Rann's head popped up in wonderment. What was Atris going on about now. As long as he had known her she was always ranting about something. She had always been the conscience of the group, telling them right for wrong and keeping them out of trouble.

"Rann, as you know, I've been elected to join the council. This is why I've called you here. I've come to say good bye." Atris' head dropped.

"What do you mean?" Rann asked in surprise. "I thought the Council got to stay on Coruscant."

"The High Council does, but I'm nowhere near there yet. They are sending me to a Jedi Enclave on Dantooine for a few years. Once I get enough experience I will return to Coruscant. But that could be a long time."

Rann let his head drop down as he placed it on his knees. He listened to the Fountains in the room, the splashing that normally relaxed him was no longer there. The sound instead made him angry and vengeful. He felt tears form in his eyes. When he looked up Atris was crying into her hands.

"I don't know what to say." Rann put his arm on Atris' shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Atris looked up. Her eyes were now bloodshot. "I came here to tell you something, but now I'm not sure if I can say it." Rann patiently waited for his best friend to steady herself. "I want you to know before I leave, that I really care for you. You've always been there for me, and I feel as if I've been nothing but a nuisance."

Rann held her closer to his chest and softly spoke into her ear. "This isn't the end my friend. I promise, by the Force we will see each other again someday, and when we do I promise it will be a happy occasion."

Rann hadn't known at the time that the next time would be anything but happy. They had parted that day as friends and possibly something more. The next time they met, he would betray her.

"Rann, are you even listening to me?" Atton snapped Rann from his thoughts. "I asked you a question."

Rann came to attention at once. "I'm sorry. I was thinking about my past. What's up?"

"I asked you why you didn't carry a lightsaber. I know you're an ex-Jedi and all, but I thought every Force user had one." Atton looked back down at his console.

"I'm not a Jedi. I've never truly been one in fact. I was always a difficult student. When I was exiled I relinquished it."

"Not a Jedi. Let me guess, you had a red lightsaber." Atton joked, but wasn't sure if he had said something he shouldn't have.

"No." Rann laughed clearing the air. "My lightsaber was Viridian, a color the Jedi had never seen before. They figured it was because lightsaber combat was the only thing I could consistently beat Revan in."

Atton's mouth dropped to the floor. "You knew the Dark Lord, before he became the Dark Lord?"

"Yes, in fact I knew him quite well. We were rivals, if someone asked us up or down, if Revan said down I'd say up. That's the kind of relationship we had, though it was all good natured fun, until the war."

"I'm guessing you did some things during the war you'd rather not talk about." Atton didn't need Jedi perception to see the look on Rann's face, so he decided to change subjects. "Listen, we'll be at Telos in a standard hour or two. Perhaps you want to get some sleep, or check on the old witch in the back. Either way I can take the ship down myself. You've had a rough couple of days, more so then I did."

"Yeah, well I think I'll go check on Kreia. I've slept enough for a couple of days." Atton nodded his head as Rann stood and walked through the Ebon Hawk.

The Hawk was a small vessel but had plenty of living space. It had two medium size dormitories with eight bunks each. It had a small med center with all of the updated equipment, it had the cockpit which was large compared to most ships, and the main bay was large enough to hold lots of odds and ends. In the middle of the main bay, stood a huge holo-map projector. Rann figured he could use that later if need be. All in all the place looked as if it would be good enough to survive in for the next few months, or however long it took for this whole incident to blow off.

He turned into one of the dormitories, where in the middle of the floor sat the one handed Kreia. She didn't stand as he entered, but he knew she had recognized his presence.

"You must speak to that annoying captain we have. One of these days he is going to say the wrong thing to the wrong person and he will become dust in the wind." Kreia began as Rann sat down on a nearby bunk. "Now, what brings you to see me?"

Rann stared at her. The question formed in less then a second. "When I was on Peragus, I felt like my hand had been ripped off. I think it has something to do with your injury."

Kreia didn't looked surprised at all. "I see. There is only one thing I could see that would cause such a disturbance. It seems you and I have created a Force bond."

"As I asked before, how is that possible?" Rann asked.

"Force bonds seem to occur when two people are forced to work together under trying circumstances. Other bonds are formed through many years of working together, such as a Master and their apprentice."

"Then why did I feel your hand being cut off? What if you would get killed? Would that mean that I would di..."

Kreia did not let him finish the sentence. "I do not know, it usually depends on the bond. I suppose that seeing how much pain you were in, that you would most likely die. I would not try to test this theory however. The bond is not all bad, however. It has many helpful advantages, such as every Force power you use on yourself, I will attain as well."

That didn't make Rann feel any better about the situation. "Listen Kreia, about Atton." Rann didn't want to talk anymore about this bond, he would find a way to try and get out of it if possible. "I don't believe he's such a bad man. He seems a little paranoid, but if I were in his line of business I would be too."

"Yes, yet it seems he has something against the Jedi in particular. I would watch him, exile." Kreia warned.

"I will, Kreia. Thank you for the advice." He turned to leave but decided to turn around and ask, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I am fine now that I have had time to heal. I will be more then ready to go when we land at Telos."

"Good, because I'm sure I'll need you. 'Both' of you!" He added as he started walking to the cargo hold to put some supplies away. What was he doing here, and why was he letting a old woman Jedi, and an untrustworthy scoundrel.

The last words Atris had spoken to him that last day before she left for Dantooine and a different life were, "Rann, in your life you are going to have to make some tough choices and your going to have to make some strange allies. Remember to be mindful of the people around you. They will be useful to you, but do not trust them, for each one of them will hold a deep dark secret." She had then left the room without an explanation.

Rann hadn't understood it then, but he did now. He had been placed with these two people for a reason. Along with the droid they made quite a team, he realized he wasn't letting them tag along to use them, he was keeping them nearby because he had grown fond of them. In his years of exile he had missed the company of people, sure maybe he couldn't trust them yet, but he intended to keep them around as long as he could. He would do it in memory of his once best friend, who was now most likely deceased.

"Atris, I miss you. I have for a long time, and I guarantee you that I will not fail you again." He took off his Sith cloak and lay in his tanktop and brown shorts. He took a long good look at himself. He had been a Sith once, but maybe he could still find what he had been seeking. Redemption.

Telos this time of year, had once been beautiful, but now after the Jedi Civil War had left it destroyed it had become a big restoration project. On one half of the planet stood nothing but barren wastelands, and rocks. The other side had wildlife and grass and a pretty blue sky. The restoration process was slow, and so the planet was a mess.

Though Telos was a beautiful planet it looked so bare, Lieutenant Dol Grenn, who was the main officer in charge of the restoration project sat on Citadel Station.

Citadel Station was the temporary home of the Telosians set in orbit around Telos. It was where all of the materials came from that was slowly rebuilding the planet. The station had been their only for so long, but it had already been made into a city, full of citizens and entertainment.

Lieutenant Grenn was a man in his early fifties, he stood at 6'2 and was cleanly shaven. He wore a Telosian uniform, signifying his place in the military and the restoration project. He was known throughout the station for being a fair man, but today Grenn was going to be tested.

He had just received a call from Republic HQ signifying that there main supply of fuel had been destroyed and that the ship that had done it was on it's way here to Telos. The ship, known as the Ebon Hawk had a tainted history full of smuggling. He grabbed his finest officers and had them take the positions in the dock bay area. The crew of this ship would get a good Telosian welcome, and then they'd be thrown in jail.


	10. Arrival At Citadel Station

The Ebon Hawk came out of hyperspace in a gleaming spark of light right outside of the planet Telos. On board the Hawk, Atton and Rann sat in the Pilot and Co-Pilot chairs respectively.

"There she is, Telos. It had been such a wonderful planet before the Sith had to destroy it The restoration process is going slow, and the whole Peragus explosion is only going to make situations worse. I'd think we should keep a low profile here." Atton warned.

"Believe me, there is nothing I want more then to keep a low profile. After Peragus I wouldn't mind staying out of the limelight for a while." Rann replied.

The Ebon Hawk swooped down towards the planet, heading towards Citadel Station. The U-shaped vessel received docking coordinates which Atton accepted and landed.

The weary passengers stretched out, after such a long journey they had all felt some rust. Atton was excited to be on another planet, alive.

"This is great. Now, I can leave and go my own way." The excited scoundrel told the two Jedi as they prepared there stuff for departure.

Kreia laughed solemnly, as Rann frowned. "So you still plan on abandoning us, huh?"

Atton smiled a fake smile, he looked at his Jedi friend that he had gotten to know, and felt a weird feeling come over him. He shook it off as quickly as he could. "Listen, I lived up to my end of the bargain. I know it will crush you guys, but I really don't need the Sith biting me from behind."

Rann held up his hand. "So be it. But if you change your mind, we'll be more then happy to accept you on our journey. Whatever it may be."

Atton laughed. "In the short few days I've known you, your not so bad. Maybe we'll meet again, but until then, take care." Rann and Kreia followed him off of the ship.

Atton waved good bye and started walking. As he opened the door to leave the docking bay, a military officer stood in front of him. His gruff features told Atton he was in trouble again.

"I see the Ebon Hawk has landed." The Military officer spoke. "You must be the crew aboard. Welcome to Telos, I'm Lieutenant Dol Grenn." He crossed his arms trying to intimidate the Scoundrel in front of him.

Rann came running up to Atton's side. "What can we help you with Lieutenant?" Rann asked.

"Are you the leader of this faction here?" The Lieutenant questioned.

"Yes, I am. Is there a problem of some sort?" Rann asked.

"Well, we have heard some disturbing rumors that the Peragus Mining Facility was destroyed. Now, we don't know this to be fact, but we hear that the Ebon Hawk had a part in it."

"What are you saying exactly, Lieutenant?" Rann asked.

"Well, the Telosian government has put a warrant on you until we figure this whole thing out. I'm here to arrest you, and bring you in for custody."

Rann saw Atton's face turn to one of fright. "Another cell?" Atton whispered to his Ex-Jedi counterpart.

"We can do this the easy way and take you in without a problem, or we could do it the hard way and taser you until you pass out. Either way you will come with us." The Lieutenant threatened.

"We can take them." Kreia whispered to Rann. "It would be nothing to break into their minds and erase the entire incident."

Rann thought for a moment. What Kreia was talking about was the kind of thing Rann had enjoyed during the Mandalorian War. He believed that, given the chance Kreia could do what she was implying. Rann also remembered the toll he had payed every time he had called on the dark side. It had nearly driven him mad, and from the looks of Kreia she wasn't far from it.

"Well what's it going to be?"Grenn sidetracked Rann's thoughts. "Peaceful or aggressive?"

Atton looked worriedly at Rann, "I don't want to go to jail, I want to go and live somewhere else."

"I'm sorry, Atton. But I'd rather take my chances with the government. Going on the lamb would not be a good idea, and Kreia what you are proposing, I'm not even sure I can do anymore. It would not be in our best interests to piss these people off."

Atton nodded in agreement, as Kreia frowned menacingly. "As always it is your choice, I only wished to give you another option." She said.

Rann walked up to Grenn. "Lieutenant, my companions and I will go quietly. We believe that when everything clears we'll be free to roam Telos."

"As do I." The Lieutenant agreed. "Now if you'll please hand over your weapons we can continue to the detention center."

Rann, Atton, and Kreia handed over everything they hadn't left on the ship. Rann threw his Sith robes off, but Kreia was allowed to keep hers on.

"Thank god for small mercy's. I would die if I had to see Kreia in her underwear." Atton cringed.

Rann would have laughed, if he wasn't heading to the detention center.

The news had traveled throughout Telos in a matter of hours. A Jedi, thought extinct from the galaxy had landed on Telos. Jedi had not been seen in this system since Malak had left Telos to burn.

The reports had stated that they had landed in a vessel that had been involved in the now official destruction of Peragus. The people were sad to hear such news, but it came as no surprise that a Jedi would do such a thing after what Malak had done.

That was why no one had stopped a white robed female from sneaking into the docking bay where the Ebon Hawk lay dormant. No one lifted a finger when she turned the Ebon Hawk's jets on and exited the docking bay. Taking it out into the Telosian night, the white robed female smiled. She had successfully completed her mission. Atris would be happy indeed.

The hours ticked away as Rann, Kreia, and Atton sat in separate holding cells, for over 24 hours. Rann remained calm and passive, while Atton was having a fit. Kreia hid her feelings well, but Rann could tell she was feeling cramped and uncomfortable. When Rann was younger he had disliked the fact of being caged, he didn't like not being able to walk away, he had expressed much of this to his teachers at the Temple. Rann had never been patient and so, he had not been sent on many missions in his day.

"What is taking them so long. I figured we'd be out of here already." Atton complained. "The Sith must have done a 'bang up' job on this planet."

"Patience, fool." Kreia spoke. "We've had good time to contemplate what our next move is, once we are allowed to leave."

"Are you still planning on leaving us, Atton?" Rann asked. "Because I could really use you. You're a tremendous pilot, and there is no way I'd ever be able to pilot the thing by myself." Rann stated.

"If someone gets in here within the next minute then, not only will I join you, but I'll stick with you as long as you want to. Anyhow, it's not like anyone is going to bother us now." Atton laughed at his sad joke.

"The Force works in mysterious ways." Kreia laughed sinisterly as the door to the detention center opened. Revealing a new officer the trio had never seen before. He was dressed in the typical military outfit of a Telosian, but his stance was different, and he had long hair instead of the typical military cut. Rann sat on guard.

Atton however had his mouth hanging wide open stunned. He had just pledged his services to this Jedi as a jest, a joke, and instead it had been turned into a version of a life debt. "Damn luck." He muttered under his breathe.

"Good evening Jedi." The officer barked. "I'm officer Batu Rem. I'm in charge of making sure all of your needs are met."

Rann held his breathe. The detention center was about 30 feet wide and 10 feet tall. Each cell took up 10 feet by 9 feet which if something was up, the room to work would be small.

"So does anyone here need anything?" Batu asked the prisoners. When no reply came, an evil grin came across his face. Rann's fears had become a reality. "Well there is something I need, and that's credits. Do you know how much money a Jedi is worth on Nar Shaddaa. It would be enough to give me an early retirement."

"How would you do that, assassin?" Kreia goaded the now revealed Bounty Hunter. "We are surrounded by Telosian officers, along with there security cameras will see it all."

"Well, you see, the Telosians are losing power as we speak, and along with it the locks to your cell. I will claim that you escaped when the power went down and had no excuse but to kill you." Batu laughed. "And it all begins in 3...2...1..." The lights and power went out.

Rann was moving before the cage went out. Batu didn't even have time to draw a blaster before Rann was on top of him, punching him heavily. The bounty hunter fell to the ground, but Rann didn't stop the attack, he kept slamming his fist into Batu's face. The blood didn't stop the ex-Jedi from letting the would-be murderer have it.

Atton, seeing that the bounty hunter was out cold and in danger of being killed, lunged at Rann and tackled him off. Rann stood screaming.

"Why the hell did you stop me!" Rann asked in a fit of rage.

"Didn't you even see what you were doing?" Atton asked. "You were going to kill that guy. I know you've killed a lot of people in your day, but so long as I'm around you're not going to kill anyone you don't have to."

"He was going to kill us. How does that not justify his own death? He would have taken our lives without a single thought. When he wakes up, he'll probably try again!"

"Listen to you!" Atton yelled louder then Rann had been speaking. "I don't understand you man. I probably never will, but how is it that one second your all, let's save Peragus if we can, and the next it's like let's kill this bastard because he stole my wallet. You have got to settle down man, or your going to get someone killed. Particularly me."

"Ahh!" Kreia signaled. "So it is yourself you worry about still, is it Scoundrel? A pity, for a second there I actually thought you might care about someone besides yourself."

"You stay out of this, old bat!" Atton screamed. "You certainly weren't going to help. I saw you enjoyed the fact that Rann was pummeling this guy to death."

"He would have taken our lives. The Exile was going to do what was necessary to insure our survival. If that means taking a life so be it."

"That still doesn't make it right." Rann came out of the darkness that had threatened to consume him then and there. "I don't know what came over me, but it felt like I was back in the war. I felt such rage, and despair. Atton, thank you."

"Good to see I was able to knock some sense into you. But how do I know your not going to lose it like that again."

"I can't promise I won't. But that's another reason I want you to stay with us Atton. I need someone here to watch me carefully and make sure I don't start to lose it. You'll just have to trust me on this." Rann said apologetically.

"Well, I told you if anyone should come into the room, I'd stay as long as you needed me. I don't back down from those. I suppose I can help keep you in check. That is if you'll do the same for me."

"Sure man, no problem." They shook.

The power came on and the door opened. Revealing Lieutenant Grenn and several of his officers. He looked at the bloody body lying on the floor and frowned.

"What happened here?" Grenn asked.

"This guy, he said his name was Batu Rem, he walked in and started attacking us. He said he cut the power to use as a distraction so he could then blame us for his hand." Rann explained in a short and sweet fashion, unsure the Lieutenant would buy it even though it was the truth.

"That guy isn't Batu Rem. We sent Batu to Coruscant for some funds from the government to try and get the restoration process moving. I guess he never made it." Grenn paused and continued. "Well, we still haven't found out what the story at Peragus is yet, but it seems your not safe here. My officers here will deal with this spy, as for the three of you..." He rubbed his chin, thinking deeply. "I know, I'll put you under house arrest. We have an apartment open here on the station, we will post a guard outside of your door and we will personally screen all visitors and phone calls. I promise that as long as you are on this station you won't be attacked again."

Rann looked as his companions. "What do you say Atton? It sounds better then being stuck in this small place.

"Yeah, I'm all for it." Atton laughed. "It can't be any worse then this place. I mean I suppose it has a bathroom right. I need a good shower."

"Yes, indeed you do. You are starting to smell like a Hutt." Kreia laid the insult.

"It has 4 beds and a bathroom. It also has a holo-net projector you can use to keep in touch with the outside world. You guys won't even know you're on house arrest."


	11. House Arrest and the Caller

The apartment was the best thing Atton had ever seen. It was larger then any room on the Ebon Hawk, and was bigger then all of those places he had hidden in during the wars to survive. He felt a sense of calm, even though he and his friends were not allowed to leave.

"So what shall we do now?" Atton asked the two Jedi who were examining the room throughly.

"Well, I don't know." Rann stated. "We're probably going to be here for a good while. I'm sure the Telosians aren't the brightest bulbs in the galaxy. I mean they did let that bounty hunter in."

"Telos is a war scarred planet. The currents of the Force here are different and unhealthy. I feel much pain from it. The future of this planet is undecided." Kreia replied.

"Well, that was really helpful, you old witch!" Atton bit his lip so he didn't continue.

"Look, both of you! It's been a long day, why don't we all go to bed. Perhaps by morning something will come up that we can handle." Rann was the negotiator, and he would try his hardest to keep his group from killing each other.

"Yeah sleep sounds like a good idea. And a hot shower too. I think I'm gonna go get one and then hit the sack. Night guys!" Atton waved and yawned as he headed into the bathroom and shut the door.

"What about you, Kreia. What are you going to do?" Rann asked as he undid his bed and started to lay down.

"I am going to meditate, and try and find something in the Force that will help us on our quest."

"What quest would that be?" Rann asked but never got the answer. When he hit the pillow he fell into a deep sleep.

The dream started out the same at it always did. Rann was standing in his room at the Temple, sitting and reading a book on different force techniques. When he came into the room.

"I see you've been catching up on some reading since last we met." Revan said menacingly behind his black cloak and mask. "Tell me Rann, how goes it?"

"Fine, Revan. And yourself? How's Malak?" Rann had said nonchalantly. He didn't give a damn about Revan and wasn't going to start now.

"Just trying to save the galaxy is all. Have you heard about the Mandalorians?" Revan inquired. "About how they conquered a planet in the Rishi maze."

"Yeah, I heard about it. I also hear that our 'superiors' are afraid to act and do something about it." Rann snorted.

"Yes, the Jedi are such a pathetic bunch. That's why Kavar and Atris are on the Council, they are weak and pathetic. Not like us, we are strong and powerful, and we have the ability right now to save the galaxy."

"What are you proposing?" Rann asked intrigued by the possibility of power. "And how does it benefit me?"

"I was hoping you would ask that." Revan laughed. "I'm proposing that we create an army, and with it we take the battle to the Mandalorians. Then, when we defeat them, we will be worshiped throughout the galaxy as their saviors and conquerors." Revan's hand clenched into a fist. "I don't expect an answer now, for I still need time to recruit other Jedi."

Rann woke up in a cold sweat. Why was it always the same dream? The dream of the day he had begun his journey to darkness. Why did it still bug him? It was years ago, a different time. Obviously he had not put it behind him yet.

Kreia and Atton stood above him, looking down at him. "You have a phone call." Atton pointed to the phone. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Rann said as he ran to pick up the phone. "Hello?" He answered.

"Yes, am I speaking to the Jedi who has landed here on Telos?" A weird alien accent spoke.

"Yes it is." Rann stated.

"Thank the Force! It is as Chodo said. You have come to save us. My name Moxa, I am an Ithorian, sent by the leader of the restoration process, Chodo Habat, to ask for your aid in a very dire situation. Do you think you could help us?"

Rann sat back and said. "Let's hear the problem."

"Of course, how silly of me to not state it at first. It goes like this, we Ithorians are in charge of the Restoration project on Telos. As you are probably well aware, the progress is slow. We are trying hard to solve this problem, but it seems that another company have plans of their own to destroy the restoration process to make a profit. We need your help in dealing with the situation. The Czerka are a rare and dangerous beast."

"You mean Czerka Corporation. The group known for dealing in the black market and gaining funds through illegal means?" Rann asked.

"Yes, that one." Moxa stated.

"Czerka Corporation, huh?" Rann thought for a moment. "As soon as I'm off house arrest and get my stuff back, I'm all yours."


	12. Stranded On Citadel Station

A day later Lieutenant Grenn returned with news that they had been cleared of all charges. After a sigh of relief from both parties, Rann and company were allowed to leave. Grenn then took the group to the Telosian Government offices where they could recover the goods that had been confiscated from them.

The BC-89 Protocol droid behind the desk searched it's records for were the inventory of their items were. Rann waited patiently.

"You will find your cloths and supplies in locker 977. Here are the keys to the locker. Have a good day." The BC droid handed Rann the keys.

"What of our ship?" Rann asked. "The Ebon Hawk."

The droid paused for a second as if reciting a program that had been inserted into it. "I am sorry to inform you that your ship was stolen while you were on house arrest." The droid replied. "I am sorry, but there is nothing we can do."

"What!" Atton asked. "You're telling us that our ship was stolen from your docking bay, and there isn't even an investigation being waged to find out where it went?"

Kreia looked at Rann. "Obviously, this place is worse off then we originally believed. The government seems to not care about it."

"Or perhaps they don't have enough people to send on such a futile gesture, besides if it went off planet, it's no longer their jurisdiction." Rann replied.

"On the contrary sir. The ship is indeed still on this planet. We have satellites throughout the sector that records all incoming and outgoing ships. So far none of them have picked up a sighting of your stolen ship." The grey plated Protocol droid stated. "Since it did not leave this planet and we cannot see it on any of our surveillance, it would seem it's been taken to the polar region."

"The Polar region?" Rann questioned.

"The Polar region is barren. There is no way any life could be up there. It was destroyed with the rest of the planet." Atton added.

"Not true, sir. You see, some areas of Telos survived the attack. A lot of them are yet to be discovered. It's a big planet after all and there is only so much that can be done." The droid stated.

"Well how do we get to the Polar region?" Rann asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but I do not know. We at Citadel Station are not allowed to give citizens lifts down to the restoration zones let alone an uncharted area. I'm sorry, but it appears as if there is nothing you can do. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some other duties I must attend to." The droid left without another notion towards them.

Twenty minutes later Rann, Atton, and Kreia sat at the cantina drinking away their sorrows. Atton was at least. "I can't believe I'm going to die on an insignificant planet like this." Atton stated through hiccups.

"We are not going to die here, Atton. We're going to find a way to the polar region, even if I have to still a damn transport." Rann cursed.

"Gentlemen please. We already have the answer and yet, neither of you have mentioned the Ithorians yet. Have you forgotten that you would help them, Rann, or was that another of your white lies?"

Rann smacked himself on the head. "How could I have been so stupid as to forget! Kreia, you're a genius. Maybe that Chodo guy can give us a ride to the Polar region. Aren't the Ithorians involved in the restoration process?" Rann thought aloud.

"Yes, the Ithorians are in charge of making sure the supplies get down to the planet, and I also hear that they are building." Kreia explained.

"They said they needed help with Czerka. Those idiotic, corrupt bastards. I still can't believe they had the guts to start there business back up, after what I did to them during the war." Rann spoke aloud.

Atton looked up from his drink. "Was that the alcohol talking, or did you just say you that you were the man who single handedly destroyed Czerka's operations on twenty planets during the Mandalorian wars. I heard it was a Jedi, please tell me it wasn't you!" Atton took another sip out of his drink.

"I'm sorry, Atton, but it was me. I saw what they were doing to the people throughout the galaxy, so while the war was in it's standstill period during the third year, I took about 20 men and kicked Czerka right where it hurt them most, in their pockets. All I did was take out a couple of there leading officials and then no more Czerka. Or so I thought."

"Well, that is crazy. I always thought it was a fairy tale. The fact that a Jedi almost single-handedly took out one of the biggest corporations ever is amazing." Atton laughed. "Now I respect you even more. Here's to you." He threw his glass up and drank.

"After your done with your drink we'll go meet this Ithorian. I guess I'll just have to make it 21 planets." Rann looked at Atton and wanted to scream at himself. "If only you knew Atton that I was a Sith at the time, you wouldn't respect me. I guarantee it." He thought.

The Ithorian compound was huge. There were hundreds of rooms filled with Ithorians who had the day off. Ithorians were simple creatures, known throughout the galaxy as 'Hammerheads' because of their most prominent feature: a long curving neck ending in a T-shaped dome of a head. These creatures were known to be tall, gentle, and herbivores. Hailing from Ithor, these gentle giants left home to pursue dreams of pleasure and fortune. Obviously this group had come here to seek fortune by helping people out. A noble cause for such alien creatures.

The security of the place was lagging as it was only an Ithorian secretary at the door as Rann, Kreia and Atton entered. It's long neck and T-shaped head looked them over curiously.

"Can I help you?" It asked in its native language.

"My name is Rann Mano. I was asked to meet with your leader Chodo Habat, about Czerka Corporation."

"Oh, so you are the Jedi we have been waiting for. Thank goodness you're here, we were beginning to think you weren't coming." The Ithorian flipped a switch with led to a comlink. "The Jedi is here to see Chodo."

"Send him in." Another Ithorian in a different dialect spoke.

"Go straight through two rooms, and then make a right. That will take you to Chodo's office." The Ithorian gave directions through the large complex.

"Thank you for your time." Rann bowed his head as he and his companions continued on their journey.

As the three walked through the chambers, Ithorians stopped whatever they were doing to look at the three humans. Rann could hear whispers being spoken about him. He tried not to listen, for he knew what some of these people might think of the Jedi after the battle of Ithor. It had ruined the planet financially.

As he walked into Chodo's office, all of the Ithorians quickly went back to work. Rann would laugh if he hadn't seen two tall Ithorians looking at him. The one came up and introduced himself as Moxa.

Moxa led Rann to the circular desk in the middle of the room, where behind it sat Chodo Habat. The leader of the Ithorians on Telos.

"Welcome Jedi. I am glad to see that you have arrived in one piece. We have heard reports of how there have been several attempts on your life." Chodo began.

"Several? As of now I only know of one attempt on this planet." Rann explained. "But still, it is an honor to be here."

"You flatter me Jedi. I would be so pleased had I called you for better reasons, but Czerka has taken a bold move and I lack the power to do anything about it. As you know we Ithorians are a peaceful species. We do not believe in warfare, so therefore we do not carry weapons of any kind."

"I'm a Jedi. Ithorians were common knowledge back when there was a temple. However now it seems that the Temple on Coruscant is gone." Rann stated.

"Yes, such a pity the Jedi are so near to destruction. The galaxy needs your kind to survive." Chodo implied.

"I'm not a Jedi anymore. I was exiled long ago from them." Rann replied. Changing subjects he added, " Now, I'm guessing Czerka is up to something violent, and you want me to take care of it, am I correct?"

"Yes, you would be correct. In return I would be more then happy to give you something in return, all you'd have to do is name it." Chodo spoke.

"We need a transport to the Polar region." Rann blurted out. " Our ship has been taken there by an unknown thief. If you can get us that, we'll help you with whatever you need to get Czerka off of your rear."

"Well, then it appears we are both in luck. For we have a shuttle that can leave at anytime for any of the restoration zones throughout the surface." Chodo would have smiled had Ithorians could. "But you do still plan on helping us, correct?"

"Of course. I told you I would, and I intend to keep my promises to people of any species." Rann gave a nod of his head.

"Then here's all that we need. We are supposed to receive a droid that will arrive within the hour, on this droid is information critical to the restoration process. However, there have been rumors that the big guns of Czerka are heading there as we speak to make sure the droid never gets into our hands. The job for you I am proposing is nice and simple. All you have to do, is go to docking bay 95, retrieve the droid, and make sure it gets to us in one peace. If we can get our hands on this droid the restoration process will be set back even more months, and the Republic will shut it down." Chodo instructed.

"That's it?" Atton asked, waiting for some kind of catch.

"That's it. Can you do it?" Chodo requested.

"We can do it. You just wait right here and we'll bring you that droid in no time." Rann told the Ithorian as he and his crew started to leave.

"Wait, there is one more thing you could do for me, but it's optional." Chodo hollered to them. Rann turned interested in what the Ithorian had left to say. "If you could get rid of Czerka, I could add in a few credits."

Rann smiled menacingly. "Keep the credits, Chodo. Taking care of Czerka will be my pleasure."


	13. Working for the Ithorians

Rann and Atton walked into the docking bay 95 without Kreia. Kreia had stayed behind in case something should come up. She had been acting weird ever since the Ithorians had asked them to achieve such a boring assignment. Maybe Rann was being paranoid, but he couldn't help but think Kreia knew more then she was letting on. However, now was not the time to think about such things. He did have a job to do.

As they entered the docking bay, Rann and Atton spotted the droid being accompanied by a lone TSF, or Telosian Security Force, officer. The TSF officer gave a sigh of relief at seeing the two men enter.

"Thank you for coming. I was so worried that I would have to take this droid to the Ithorian compound by myself. I tell ya, that Czerka Corporation is no good for anything, except making trouble." The officer said.

"It's no problem officer. I can understand not wanting to be alone against Czerka. Believe me, I've dealt with them in the past, and they are no laughing matter." Rann added to the conversation.

"Well, I'm glad that you think we're no laughing matter, because we're not!" A accented female voice spoke. "Now if you gentlemen would please hand over the droid to us, we'll be able to leave here without any trouble."

The female had black hair tied behind her hair, with brown eyes. She looked hard and stricken, as if she'd seen a lot of combat.

"Who the hell are you?" Rann asked with a sense of sheer hatred in his voice.

"My name is Jana Lorso. I am head of all Czerka Corporation business here on Telos, and this droid here is a matter of national security. If this droid is allowed into the wrong hands Telos would suffer immensely." Jana explained.

"And isn't it true that Czerka makes profits off of those types of situations?" Atton asked the female head of Czerka.

"Czerka Corporation is a business like everyone else. We only look out for the safety of our clients." Jana retorted.

"And who might those clients be?" Atton asked questioning her authority. "Rumor has it, you're in dealings with the Sith."

"Why would we be dealing with such filth. Obviously you don't know your history young man, or do you not recall that it was a Jedi who almost destroyed our entire company." Jana asked.

"That's funny. Because it just so happens that I'm standing in the shadow of the Jedi who almost did it." Atton looked at Rann and smiled.

"You can't be serious. The Jedi that took us out was more Sith then anything. This one looks like no Sith." Jana smiled. "And if you didn't notice, I have two clients here with me who have agreed to help me retrieve this droid from you." She pointed to a Rodian and a Devaronian that stood at her sides.

Rann had enough. Using the Force that was getting stronger in him, by the minute. He leaped the distance between him and Jana, unveiling a knife he had hidden under his Sith cloak. Arriving in front of Jana, before the Rodian or Devaronian could do anything he had stabbed it straight into Jana's gut.

"Now listen here, bitch. I don't have time to play politics. I am the Jedi who destroyed your operations on 20 worlds, and I'm here to make it twenty-one." Rann stated.

The Rodian aimed his blaster at Rann, but he didn't have the time to fire before Atton had shot his shooting hand off. The Devaronian was not as lucky however as Atton's aim had gone astray and had ripped a hole through his head. The Devaronian hit the floor hard and dead.

"Here's what you are going to do, Jana. I haven't hit any of your major organs yet, and I don't intend too. But I guarantee you, that if you don't leave this planet in the next 24 hours, you are going to end up just like all of those other Czerka Officers I killed. So now, I'm going to take this knife out of you, and I'd get moving on your mass evacuation." Rann took the knife out of Jana as quickly as he had inserted it. "You better get her to a medic before she bleeds out. I didn't hit any major organs, but that will continue to bleed if not taken care of soon." He told the Rodian who had accompanied here down here as he put his bloody knife away.

The Rodian didn't waste anytime. The one handed Rodian helped Jana to her feet and quickly made his way out of the docking bay. Rann turned back to the TSF officer in shock.

"I've heard stories about the Force, but that was amazing. But I thought Jedi weren't like that. I thought they didn't kill people for fun." The officer stated.

"I lied about the wound. I stabbed her in the ribs. The blood loss will slow in minutes and then she'll be fine. The Rodian obviously wasn't very bright, and it was enough to give Jana a scare." Rann told the officer.

"Now if you don't mind, can we do what we came to do, and get this droid to the Ithorians?" Atton asked.

"Of course." The TSF officer replied. "Let's move out."

The Ebon Hawk landed in the academy, right where Atris had wanted it to land. The young female walked down the boarding ramp to join her mistress who had been waiting for her to arrive.

"I have succeeded in my mission, Mistress." The young woman bowed before the older Jedi knight.

"You have done well, last of the Handmaidens. Your mother would be proud of you indeed." Atris replied.

Atris was now almost thirty, and looking at the young woman in front of her, the last of her handmaidens, Atris' heir, she felt a deep fondness for the girl.

The Handmaiden removed her hood, revealing a lovely face. She had the brightest silver hair anyone had ever seen, and her eyes were crystal blue. She was very lovely, she would probably be married now, had Atris allowed it. However, the Handmaiden had taken a oath, to never marry, and to live only to serve her Mistress, Atris.

"Tell me, my dear. When you stole the ship, did you run into him at all?" Atris asked, afraid of the answer.

"No, Mistress. He was taken away by the TSF shortly after I landed. As you predicted, no one stopped me from stealing the ship, the hatred of the Jedi still runs deep here." The Handmaiden explained.

"You have done well, my dear. I am so proud of you." Atris hugged the Handmaiden in a motherly embrace.

"Thank you Mistress, but I must ask something." Atris nodded allowing her to continue. "Why does he bother you so much? What did he do to you to make you hate him so." The Handmaiden asked.

"You have heard the story many times. He betrayed all of us in the Jedi Order to go to war. Then, when we tried to reason with him and stop him from making such a mistake, he spat in our face."

Atris lead the Handmaiden into the meeting chamber, which had been fashioned like the old Jedi Council room on Coruscant. Chairs surrounded the center of the room, where Atris stopped and continued her tale to the Handmaiden.

"It's not what he did to me that matters, it's what he did to the Jedi Order as a whole that makes me hate him so." Atris explained.

"So then he did hurt you." The Handmaiden inquired. "How did he hurt you, Mistress? Why do you keep it a secret?" Realization kicked in as the Handmaiden realized what had hurt Atris so. "You were in love with him, weren't you?"

"That is not your concern!" Atris screamed a bit too defensively. She composed herself then continued. "I'm sorry dear. It's been a long day. A lot has happened in such a short time, and soon he will arrive. I must rest and prepare. I am going to my meditation chambers. Make sure no one interrupts me. Please." Atris turned and began walking up the slope to her chamber.

Even though Atris didn't hear her the Handmaiden replied as she had been taught since birth. "As you command, Mistress." Though she felt hollow saying it this time.

Rann and Atton returned to carnage. The Ithorian compound lay in smoke and destruction. Rann ran in looking for a sign of life. What he found was not at all what he could believe. Hundreds of Czerka officers lay fighting the Ithorians.

Atton cursed. "What the hell are we going to do. The Ithorians are going to get slaughtered."

The TSF officer, seeing the destruction, handed Rann a blaster rifle. "I'd say we take them out. All of them!"

Rann smiled. "You're my kind of man." Rann laughed as he let a few bolts destroy some Czerka mercenaries.

Atton, now with two blasters was shooting down mercenaries like there was no tomorrow. The body count was quickly turning in the favor of the Ithorians as the ex-Jedi, the Scoundrel, and the TSF officer let loose.

Slowly but surely, the mercenaries began to retreat. Rann continued to let loose trying new Force powers as he went. By the end of the battle he had relearned stun, stasis, whirlwind, scream, valor, and kill. However, this time when he used the darkness powers, it didn't affect him as it had during the Mandalorian Wars. It was a different, more relaxed feeling.

The three men, with the droid entered the office of Chodo who lit up seeing them walk in.

"We heard blasters going off. We feared our brothers had been killed. Thank the Force it was you, fallen Jedi. And look you have brought the droid back to us in one piece. See Moxa I told you, it would be an excellent investment."

"And once again thanks to him, you have the entire planet to yourselves." Kreia walked into the room stepping over corpses as she went. "Czerka has left Citadel Station, Chodo. It seems our friend here has come through in more ways then one."

"Then I guess all that is left to do is to give you the transport you requested." Chodo smiled. "It's in docking bay nineteen."

"Thank you, Chodo." Rann nodded his head. "If there is anything you ever need, I will return and help you. I promise."

Chodo handed Rann the keys to the docking bay. "I know you will. And fallen Jedi, I hope you find whatever it is you seek."

After a short clean up of the Ithorian compound, Atton, Kreia, and Rann lifted the shuttle off of Citadel Station and down to the planet below. Everyone gave a sigh of relief, as Atton punched in the coordinates for the Polar Region.

"Well, looks like we're successful again, Rann. Man you are one lucky guy, I'll say that." Atton laughed as he put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, well I never would have survived that surprise attack at the Ithorian compound without you, and I couldn't have taken Czerka off planet without your excellent aim." Rann complimented.

"Gentlemen, I sense danger." Kreia's voice shout out like chalk on a chalkboard. "It's coming."

"What are you talking about old woman? There's nothing out there, but air." The words had just finished coming out of his mouth as the ship was hit by a huge aerial gun. "Oh shit! Looks like we've been hit. We've lost a wing." Atton explained.

"Are we anywhere near the Polar region?" Rann asked.

"We've been in the air for five minutes. I don't think we're anywhere close. Damn! I can't keep us airborne, we're going to crash." Atton warned his passengers. "I'd get ready for a crash landing, because the landing gears were hit. It's useless now."

"Great. One step forward. Two steps..." Rann never finished, because the ship hit the ground at 50 miles an hour and things went black.


	14. The Polar Region and Meeting Bao Dur

"General? General! Can you hear me?" Rann heard as he slowly regained consciousness. The voice he heard was very light and small, and yet it felt commanding at the same time. He didn't know who the General was, but he could tell the direction had been pointed towards him.

"Thank goodness, General. I was starting to worry about you never waking up from that awful crash." The voice told Rann as his vision slowly returned.

Rann looked up finally, to see a male Zabrak staring down at him. The eyes of the creature showed compassion, and was that worry? Rann didn't believe anyone would worry about him.

"Who are you?" Rann asked as he tried to stand up, unsuccessfully. The Zabrak caught him, before Rann hit the ground again.

"I didn't think you'd recognize me, General. After all we've only met once before." The Zabrak gave a weird smile. "My name is Bao Dur. I served with you, at Dxun, and Malachor. I was your head tech specialist."

"I'm sorry I don't remember you, Bao was it?" The Zabrak nodded. "But I've been trying to forget the war."

"Oh, I understand. I've been doing the same thing since my planet was destroyed during the Jedi Civil War. It appears we still have a lot in common." Bao turned to Rann. "So tell me, what brings you to Telos old friend."

"My ship has been stolen by an unknown thief, and it appears it was taken to the Polar region. My companions and I were on our way there when we were shot down." Rann suddenly realized that his friends were not up. "Oh no! My friends, are they alright?"

"They're fine, General. The worst any of you have gotten is a concussion. But tell me something. Why would someone want to take your ship?"

"That's why I'm trying to find a way to the Polar region. Whoever took it, could be dangerous, and it doesn't help having a bounty on my head." Rann looked at the Zabrak and saw for the first time that he didn't have an arm. Instead it was more of robotic force field that hung from where it had been severed from his shoulder. "What happened to your arm?"

"Old wound from Malachor. Luckily I was able to built a new one. I must say that it didn't feel pleasant though." Bao admitted.

Suddenly a little remote droid appeared from around the corner of the crash site. Round like a ball, the little black sphere twooted at the Zabrak. "General, I would like you to meet my remote droid. He's been with me since before the Mandalorian Wars. He was the one that found the crash site." Bao nodded towards the droid.

"Who hit me this time?" Atton spoke as he stood up from where he had landed during the crash. Seeing the Zabrak he quickly stood in a defensive position. "Don't tell me you're what hit us."

"Not at all. In fact I was the one who found you laying around." Bao joked. "I'm Bao Dur and you are?"

"Atton Rand at your service. Now will you please tell me what the hell just happened?" Atton asked.

"Yes, it would appear that you were shot down by some unfriendly mercenaries. I would guess that they were working with Czerka." Bao explained.

"Czerka Corporation has just left the planet, and yet still they are a nuisance." Kreia added to the conversation as she stood up. "Perhaps it is best if we keep moving. We have a lot of ground to cover before we reach the Polar region on foot."

"That's impossible." Bao inserted. "Some of the places on this planet are uninhabitable. You'd die going anywhere near them."

"Then what do you suppose we do. Zabrak? We have no transport and we must reach there to be rid of this planet." Kreia retorted.

"Simple." Bao smiled. "We'll take my ride."

After an hour wasted fighting about who would pilot the transport between Atton and Bao, Rann had called for a vote. Bao won with three votes to one because it was his ship. Atton felt so dejected, but didn't let it get to him.

"I'm still piloting the Hawk when we get it back." He told Rann as soon as Bao was out of hearing range.

"Sure Atton, whatever you say." Rann patted Atton on the back. "Right now, let's not get ahead of ourselves. We still have a lot to deal with between now and then." Rann stated as he headed onto Bao's transport, which had been the same type as the Ithorians.

"Make sure everyone is buckled in. We don't want any other accident's to occur." He told his strapped in passengers.

"The ship has a built in cloaking device." Bao explained to his passengers. "Those Mercenaries that took you down, won't be able to see or hear our ship. It should be smooth sailing all the way to the Polar region."

"Excellent. That will give us some time to plan, for what is to come next." Kreia started. "Let's say that the Sith have stolen your ship, Rann. What do you suppose we do about it then?"

"The Sith?" Bao overheard as he steered the ship to the left. "The Sith are after you too, General? My, you must be one popular person. Though I must tell you. The Sith do not occupy the Polar region."

"How do you know?" Rann asked.

"Simple, the Sith would have dominated this planet by now if they were up north. Whoever is up there has remained quiet and unnoticeable. The Sith could never stay quiet. It's against them. Isn't that right General?"

Rann couldn't help but agree with the Zabrak. "You're right Bao. But then again I'm really not surprised. You seem very smart."

"I would hope so, I've been studying so hard the past couple of years, about anything this galaxy has to offer." Bao replied.

Kreia held her breathe as a horrid smell came over her. "What is that smell. It's like a rancor."

"That would be where the Restoration Project is not taking place. Below us is the scorched surface of Telos, after Malak's bombardment." Bao explained. "This planet has seen better days." After a moment Bao continued. "I'm supercharging the engines we'll now be there in a few minutes."

Rann felt apprehension take hold as the ship quickly gained altitude and speed. He couldn't help but feel that he was headed towards something significant, something that would tell him why he had returned to this galaxy. Unfortunately, he also felt a sense of danger. Whoever was here, knew him when he was a Sith.

The Handmaiden ran three steps at a time up the stairs to Atris' meditation chamber. Using some Echani breathing techniques she had learned at a young age, the cold weather did not slow her breathing. She knocked at her mistresses door.

"Mistress the Exile is approaching as you predicted. What will you have us do now?" She asked through the door.

"I want you to capture him, but make sure he is alive. I wish to speak to him again. I must know some things. Do not harm his colleges. Throw them in the detention center. Remember what I told you, last of my Handmaidens. He will appear to be something he is not. Do not let him inside, for he will eat you alive." Atris opened the door revealing herself to the Handmaiden. She wore her old Jedi robes again. In her hand she carried a lightsaber. "It is time that I settled this once and for all."

Bao Dur let the ship down beautifully. "Here we are, General. The Polar region. Now if I had to suspect where these crooks were coming from, it would be from that underground abandoned military complex." He pointed to a door in the middle of the snow.

"Well, I must admit." Atton spoke as he and the others exited the ship. "This has to be the first time we've landed where we haven't been shot at."

"Down!" Rann screamed as a bazooka fired to life heading right towards the ship. Rann was able to push Kreia out of the way, as Atton had been able to jump the distance. Bao however, took the explosion head on flying to the ground.

Unsure if Bao was alive, Rann quickly crawled over to him. Checking his pulse he sighed from relief that the Zabrak was only unconscious and would only have a bump on his head. "Lucky." Rann said aloud as he headed towards his pursuers.

Rann was not surprised when he saw three HK-50 droids looking at him. Each with there guns a blazing. Rann stood ready for a fight. "Come to collect the debt on my head, dirtbags?" Rann asked the droids.

Before the droids could make a statement with there vocabulators, a voice from behind Rann screamed out. "Fire!"

Rann hit the ground as blaster fire hit the droids in their mechanical body parts. The barrage left the droids in pieces. Rann quickly headed up to the remains of one of the droids. Picking up a droid vocabulator, and a rifle.

Rann spun onto his feet ready to fire. Unfortunately, as he stood to fight, around twenty women, all dressed in white, stood pointing there blasters right at the ex-Jedi.

"Surrender, exile. Our mistress means you no harm. She merely wishes to talk with you. Seeing how we just saved your life, and now out gun you 10 to 1 it would be in your best interest to not resist."

Rann looked for his companions. Atton had been captured by one of the woman, Bao was still unconscious, and Kreia was still struggling, fighting a losing battle. Rann couldn't see any outcome of which would be in his favor. So he did the one thing he hated to do the most he surrendered.


	15. Atris' Academy

"How come is it, that no matter where we go, I end up in a cell!" Atton asked Kreia as they stood in cell's inside Atris' academy.

"Patience young fool. Perhaps if you would learn to be more cautious then you would not find yourself put in these situations." Kreia explained.

"Well where are we anyway?" Atton asked.

"We seem to be in a Jedi Academy, used to train Jedi. But there seems to be no Jedi here. Oh, Atris. You have been very clever."

"Who?" Atton asked, getting frustrated with the old woman.

"It is none of your concern." Kreia retorted.

"Look, two Jedi I can handle. But no one said anything about us heading into an entire academy full of them." Atton stammered.

"Odd. For one who shows such composer, you have suddenly become very frightened. Why is this, I wonder."

"As you said, it's none of your concern." Atton replied.

"Oh, but as long as you are with us, it is imperative that I know what it is that makes you tick." Kreia said, reaching out into the force to help her probe Atton's mind.

"What are you doing, you old witch? Get out of my head!"

"Ahh, there is the fear, and there is guilt. But what caused such pain inside of you, to make you feel in such a way." Kreia continued to probe. "Oh dear. There it is. What strength you have. I almost missed it. There seems to be a lot more to you scoundrel then you let on."

"You can't tell him. He'd kill me." Atton pleaded realizing that she now knew his darkest secret.

"Oh please. If he is a Jedi he will forgive you, and if he is not, he will no longer care." Kreia explained. "But as with everything there is a price to my silence."

Atton huffed. "What do you want from me?"

"Merely, your obedience." She smiled menacingly.

Not far away Rann stood in the middle of the room, patiently waiting for whoever had brought him here. To this Jedi Academy, where oddly he felt out of place. When he saw her coming down the ramp, where once a look of longing and love would have been, now was just sheer distaste.

"I never would have expected to see you again. When you left for exile, I figured you wouldn't have the courage to show your face in front of the Council ever again." Atris yelled before she stopped.

"Don't worry, Atris. If it were up to me, I wouldn't even be here. Had it not been for someone stealing my ship!" Rann countered.

"Oh is it going to be like this? Such a game of childish remarks, back and forth until one of us gets bored and agitated. You haven't changed a bit Rann."

"Oh shut up! If I recall correctly, I wouldn't even be in this situation if you hadn't shut me down, all those years ago." Rann fought back the urge to strike out at her.

"If you hadn't gone to war, you would still be one of us, and we could very well be together." Atris added.

"What are you talking about? I gave you a simple offer, and you refused it. I asked you to go after the Mandalorians. To use your rank on the council to talk some sense into them. To make sure that the Jedi didn't let the universe be destroyed."

"And look what happened to the galaxy anyway. It was still destroyed, except more damage was done by you and your friends. Kavar and I warned you. We told you that you were going down the wrong path. But did you listen? No! Then on that day when you returned to us. When you came before the council, you had such defiance in you, such anger and hatred. You were no Jedi on that day. You were something else. Then when you stabbed your lightsaber into the center stone. That is the moment I will never forget!"

Rann watched as Atris pulled out of her cloak a lightsaber handle, and with a flick of her wrist activated it to show the Viridian light that had once belonged to Rann.

"My lightsaber! Give it here, Atris. That doesn't belong to you." Rann stated as he put out his hand to accept it.

Atris laughed. "You are a fool. This lightsaber no longer belongs to you Sith. A Jedi carries a lightsaber, and you are no Jedi. I have kept it as a reminder of what you did, of your betrayal to the council and to me."

"Atris, I never meant to hurt you." Rann lied. "I couldn't let the Mandalorians destroy innocent lives. I didn't go to battle for war, but to bring peace."

"Funny, you make a good liar. You did it to smite me, for not accepting you. You went out of vengeance against me and Kavar, because we did the right thing and decided to follow the council."

"Dammit, Atris, you sound like a broken record." In an imitating voice of the woman he said, "Follow the council, the council is always right, the council this, the council that." Then back in his own voice. "Why didn't you screw the council. Oh, wait that was only Kavar!"

"Kavar! He and I never..." Atris grew red with embarrassment. "What are you talking about? Kavar and I never even spoke after I left for Dantooine. Rann my feelings were only for..."

"Now who is the liar. The whole order knew it. I wish I hadn't learned it from Revan. He might have been an a-hole. But deep down he was always a good friend. He showed me the Holo-vids. Tell me, was that why you wouldn't marry me?" Rann asked.

"I never had an affair with Kavar, and I didn't marry you, because it would have gone against my code. I had gotten so far, I was named to the High Council. I wasn't going to throw it all away just to marry someone I hardly knew."

"That's what the problem was, Atris. It was always duty first. You never listened to your heart, and now look at you. You're like an old grandma." Rann shook his head. "Tell me Atris, I must know, was there anyway on that day that you would have said yes, and I wouldn't have fallen into darkness."

"No, Rann. I'm sorry. There was no way, I would have allowed myself to do such a horrid thing."

"Then I was destined to fall to the darkness that became my life." Rann finished defeated. "Look, Atris, can I have my ship and get out of here?" Rann asked.

"The Ebon Hawk is not your ship. Besides you destroyed Peragus. You don't deserve to leave this place."

"I tried not to destroy it. It was an accident. It wouldn't have even happened had the Sith not attacked." Rann spoke.

"The Sith attacked you?" Atris' face changed to something resembling worry. "Why would they do such a thing?"

"They thought I was the last of the Jedi." Rann explained.

"Ha! You the last of the Jedi! I am the last of the Jedi. These Sith are fools. If only I could reach the others. Let them know these turns of events. Perhaps we could mount a counter attack." Atris spoke aloud.

"Others?" Rann stammered. "You mean to tell me that other Jedi are still alive? Atris if that's true we must launch an attack."

"There you go again. If my flaw is the council then yours is the inability to wait. You are always on to action first, never minding the consequences."

"Atris, the Sith know I'm out there. But they probably still don't know about you. Let me go and find the other Jedi." Atris didn't look at the Exile. "Atris, please. You'll need help on this."

After a long moments pause, Atris came to a hard decision. "Fine, so be it. You have permission to take your ship and crew and leave this place. Do not return unless you have brought all of the Jedi to me. Now be gone! I have not the patience for anymore of you."

"We will escort him away mistress." The female had come from out of nowhere and began escorting Rann away.

"Atris, I'm sorry." Rann whispered so that only she would hear.

"Take him away my Handmaiden. I do not need disturbed again. I will come out when I am ready."

Rann was escorted out, but the Handmaiden didn't feel as if Atris had been entirely truthful to her, she had heard much of the conversation and was now intrigued.

"Mistress. The exile asked you to marry him? You never told anyone this in your stories. So then it's true that you did care for him once."

"My feelings matter not. It was a long time ago. Here!" Atris handed the Handmaiden the viridian lightsaber. "Put this away for me, and make sure I am not disturbed. Especially, by the likes of you!"

The Handmaiden felt a coldness from Atris that she had never felt before. This Ex-Jedi had an affect on her mistress. But why did it feel as if she wasn't getting the full story here. She decided that she would find the answers by whatever means necessary. She hooked the lightsaber on her belt and headed for the Ebon Hawk and the answers to her questions.


	16. The Ravager and Leaving Telos

The broken down Ravager came out of hyperspace in an unknown system. On board the ship, Darth Sion and Darth Nihilus were having a meeting on the bridge. The Lord of Pain in all his scars was nothing compared to the fierce Nihilus.

Nihilus wore a black cloak that covered him from head to toe. Known as the Lord of Hunger, this man, if you could call him that, was the destroyer of the Jedi. The only feature on Nihilus that could have proven that he was once a man was the mask he wore. The white mask covered whatever lay behind it, the red marks above the eye holes signified his power over death and the force itself. Nihilus however could not speak. Instead his sound came out in the form of chalk screeching off of a chalkboard. Sion had been used to it for years now, and was not afraid of the deadly Sith.

"We have all but destroyed the Jedi Knights. The Old Republic is crippled. They can do nothing to stop us now." Sion spoke with a touch of glee in his voice. "But there is one thing standing in our way." Sion added. "One last Jedi, who has yet to choose his true role in the galaxy. If he joins us on the path to darkness, those who fight alongside him will follow. But if he takes the path of the Jedi, those who follow him, will feel the vengeance of the dark side." Sion threw his fist into the air. "I have come to ask you to prepare your fleet. We have within our grasp the final Jedi. If we destroy him, there will be no tomorrow for the Republic and we will rule the galaxy. Come old friend, let us put aside our differences and declare war."

Nihilus merely screeched a laugh that was truly inaudible. After another series of jests Sion had heard enough.

"What do you mean, you will not go after the Jedi until you have proof of where he is? Does it really matter? I ask you, has that ever stopped the Lord of Hunger before?" A screeching sound from Nihilus gave Sion his answer. "Oh you think I'm setting you up for a fall do you. Now tell me, what would I benefit from such a scheme. Then it would only be me to rule this galaxy." Sion gave an evil smile to his Sith counterpart.

After much debating Nihilus did not give in to Sion's ruthless jabbering. The Lord of Hunger had not lived so long as to waste it by running on a fool's errand. He would need to eat soon, and he didn't want to be late.

"So I see I'll just have to do it myself." Sion yelled. "That's fine, I don't mind, all the more recognition I'll get in the great Sith archives. You will then be remembered as the Lord of..." Sion didn't finish the sentence when he saw Nihilus' face become angry, bad things happened when Nihilus was angry. "Fine so be it. I'm heading to Korriban, to do some relaxing before my confrontation with the Jedi. I am taking one of your shuttles. Don't try to contact me, I'll contact you." Sion spun on his heel and walked out of the bridge.

Commander Fortmouth stood at attention waiting for him. "How did it go my Lord?" Ulga asked with a salute.

"Nihilus still has a giant lightsaber up his ass. We'll get no help from him. Such a shame really. He could have been useful."

"Should we still continue with the plan then Lord Sion?" Ulga asked.

"Of course. One jackass is not going to stop me from becoming the greatest Sith Lord the galaxy has ever seen." Ulga followed behind Sion as they made there way to a transport.

Meanwhile, in the meditation chamber aboard the Ravager, Visas sat lost in meditation looking for any sign of a force sensitive outside of the ship. The room filled with red smoke from the fire and anger within Visas' heart. How she could meditate in such a deep trance was beyond anything anyone could understand.

She felt nothing for the longest time. Nothing in the galaxy was showing, and yet it was like something was indeed there. She used her mind to travel to Peragus, the last known sight of the Jedi, and followed the last remaining trail known of the Ebon Hawk. She followed it for minutes, reaching into the darkness now she could see the vector lines of the Ebon Hawk's journey. It lead directly to Telos. Reaching further into the darkness as her Master had told her, she looked at the planet with her Force sight. What she saw was a little blue light near the polar region of the planet. She had found the Jedi. As she followed the blue light it went flying off of the planet, the Jedi was on the move, but now that Visas had found him, there was nowhere in the galaxy he could hide. She had best report the news to her Master, even though she despised him with all of her being.

Visas took to the bridge, the Sith troopers aboard saluted her as she passed. She might have been Nihilus' apprentice, but she was still second in command aboard this ship. She opened the door to the bridge, luckily it seemed that Sion had left. Good, then she wouldn't have to describe her findings to old scar face. Nihilus didn't even bother to recognize Visas' presence.

Visas took a deep breathe. Even though this was her Master, he was insane and evil, He didn't care if she lived or died. She was at the very heart of her core, afraid of him.

Visas began by bowing before her Master. "I have felt it, my Lord a disturbance in the Force."

Nihilus gave a series of groans and moans. Revealing to Visas' the extent of the conversation Sion had given her Master.

"It was difficult to make out at first milord, at first it was such a quiet thing, I did not notice it. But now I wonder if it has always been there. I merely could not hear it before. The sound built so slowly, yet when you listen for it you can make out the strains, even over the background life of the universe."

Nihilus turned to Visas' obviously annoyed by something. He moaned in displeasure, but Visas continued on.

"Do you feel as though it is..." She immediately felt her mistake as she felt Nihilus reach out with the Force and chock her. She let out a plead, not for her life, that she did not care about, she pleaded merely to amuse him. "You... You are the darkness in which all life dies... milord. All life... exists to feed your power. And my life... My life is yours." Nihilus finally released his strangle on Visas' throat. "Please my Lord I beg you. Let me die."

Nihilus would have smiled had he had a face to smile with. In a series of moans he told Visas that he had a mission for her. For her to go out and find this Jedi and bring the Jedi to him.

"Yes, this disturbance that echoes in the Force, I can follow it, and bring it to you, so that you may deal with it."

Nihilus gave a moan of satisfaction and approval. He knew he had gotten his way and was now enjoying himself.

"I will leave at once milord." Visas stood up, still catching her breathe. She had survived another encounter with her Master. Now however, she had a mission, and she would not be welcomed back aboard until she had succeeded in it. She didn't feel alive, she felt dead, because living like this wasn't worth it. Hopefully this disturbance would finish the job that should have been ended years ago. Hopefully, the disturbance would put her to rest and kill her.

Rann couldn't help but smile when he opened the door to the detention center to see Atton and Bao unconscious, while Kreia sat and meditated. This was the crew he was going to use to save the galaxy.

"I've had worse." He thought.

Kreia stood up as he walked into the room. "I suppose everything went well, seeing as you are still standing among us." Kreia spoke as she waited for Rann to undue the force cage.

"Yeah, not that it could have went well in the first place." Rann said sarcastically. "Why did it have to be Atris?"

"Fate can sometimes be a cruel thing, even to those who don't believe in it." Kreia replied looking towards the unconscious Atton.

"What happened to him?" Rann asked as he powered the cells down.

"He said he was tired, so I suggested to him that he should sleep." Kreia spoke truthfully. "He was getting on my nerves."

"He does have a way of doing that." Rann smirked. "How about Bao, any change in his condition?"

"He's been out like a rock since we've gotten here. I'd worry, had it not been for a Zabrak's thick head." Kreia spoke heedlessly.

"Well, see if you can arouse those two suckers." Thinking about what he had just said he rephrased the statement. "See if you can get them moving. Atris has given us permission to leave and I don't know how long we're going to have it before she changes her mind."

As Rann began collecting their stuff, Kreia quickly woke Bao up from the pits of unconsciousness. Holding his head to see how big the bruise was he immediately went up to the General.

"I'm sorry General. I should have seen those assassins when we landed. I've failed you, and I don't know how I'm going to make it up to you." Bao apologized.

"No need to apologize, Bao." Rann said. "Happens to the best of us. Ask Atton there. He's still out. Besides next time, you'll just have to take someones head off."

"Next time? You mean you wish for me to continue with you on your journey?" Bao asked surprised.

"We wouldn't have made here, had it not been for you Bao." Rann spoke. "You're already invaluable to this team. If we're going to succeed we'll need all the help we can get."

"Thank you, General." Bao's eyes lit up in excitement. " I won't let you down again. Did you hear that remote? We're going on a journey."

Rann raised an eyebrow. "Do me one favor Bao. Never talk to your remote like that in my presence. It's a little creepy."

"Oh sorry, of course General." Bao apologized again.

Atton finally awoke with a start. "No mom! Don't!" Sweat began pouring down his face as he quickly centered himself as he realized where he was. "Oh are we ready to go?" He added in his typical nonchalant tone.

"Yeah, as long as your ok and ready." Rann replied. Atton nodded and Rann continued. "The Handmaidens told me the directions to our ship, I should be able to navigate pretty well. This place looks a lot like the Jedi Academy on Miraluka."

Kreia merely nodded to keep Bao and Atton silent. "He will learn about the tragedy there in time. Right now, he seems to be in a good mood. Let's not waste it."

Rann lead his companions through several doors until they came upon another Force cell. This one however had T3-M4 in it. Rann smacked his head. In all of the confusion to find the ship he had completely forgotten the little droid.

T3 gave out a wail of relief. Help had come at last. Rann quickly deactivated the cell and the droid motored it's way down the ramp to join the companions.

"So T3, what have you been up to?" Rann asked.

The droid gave some tweets and doops about his adventure here in the academy to which Rann only said.

"They tried to erase your memory because of some files you picked up? Files about me, and my trial?" Rann was shocked to hear that they had kept the records of his trail for so long. "Listen T3, can we wait until we're away from Telos before you show me. I really want to leave this place and move on."

T3 gave a whistle stating that if he wanted T3 to continue along with them he would be more then happy to go to the ship and prepare it for them.

"That would be much appreciated T3. I welcome you back to our little Ebon Hawk Crew." Rann stated as the droid tweeped away happily.

Bao tapped his finger on Rann's shoulder. "General, can you do me a favor, and not speak to your droid like that when I'm around. It's creepy."

Rann let out a big laugh and smiled. "You've got yourself a point there, Bao. Go ahead talk to your remote all you want, I guess I have no room to talk after all."

"Don't feel to bad, Rann. We all have little companions we talk to. I talk to my Pazaak cards all the time." Atton added.

"And you will hear me talking to the Force on occasion when I sense something I do not understand." Kreia inserted into the conversation.

"Well, I guess we all have things we do that are a bit strange." Rann stated. "Maybe it isn't such a bad thing after all. Maybe, it's what brought us all together."

"Well, we can figure it out later. Weren't we supposed to keep moving, so that the evil Jedi queen doesn't change her mind?" Atton asked raising his hand for attention.

"Atton does have a point, General. We don't really have time for this." Bao agreed with the Scoundrel.

"Alright, we should be in the hanger in another room or..." Rann never finished for the next room he entered was the Handmaidens training room. In the room stood hundreds of Handmaidens, all dressed in nothing but there underwear, fighting.

Bao, Atton, and Rann all stopped dead in their tracks, mouths hanging wide open. Kreia walked in and was appalled at such the rudeness in which this 'gentlemen' if you could call them that had taken such a fighting style.

"Boys, please! You've all seen the Echani fighting style before, have you not? I don't get what the big deal is about the underwear. I feel it is gross and downright weird." Realizing that the guys were transfixed on the woman fighting, she took her only hand and smacked each one of them across the face, knocking them back to reality. "Boys, if you please. We have places to be."

"Right, sorry." The three boys all said at once, as they had been trained to say to an elder when they did something wrong.

Kreia stayed behind the boys as they quickly made there way out to the hanger. Kreia had to keep pushing Atton onward for he kept stealing peaks at the woman.

"What I do? A guy can look you know, it's not a crime." He told the old woman. "Besides, your not my mother."

"No, and you are lucky you are not. For if you were my son, and you did something like that I would castrate you." Kreia replied.

"Really?" Atton turned three shades of blue.

"No, but you would be punished." Kreia laughed a sickening laugh.

"Did you just tell a joke?" Atton said surprised. " Oh hell. Looks like the fate of the galaxy is in our hands. Because, if Kreia is telling a joke, that means the end of everything can't be far behind." He hit himself on the head as they entered the hanger bay leading to the Ebon Hawk and the adventure ahead.

However, little did they know, that not only T3 was aboard the ship, but one of the Handmaidens, waiting for an answer she didn't know if she could live without.


	17. The Trial of the Exile

The Ebon Hawk left the Academy without a parade or a salute of luck. It took off silently into the distance, leaving a small vapor wave behind. Atris sat in her meditation chamber. She had felt it in her heart. The Last of her Handmaiden's had left with the Exile.

"Mistress." One of the regular Handmaidens asked. "We've looked everywhere after our daily training. The Last of the Handmaidens is nowhere to be found."

"She has left with the Exile." Atris spoke mournfully.

The Handmaidens stepped back in sheer shock. "But Atris, her oath.. Why would she break it?"

"The reasons are known only to her." Atris turned to her Handmaidens. Tears forming in her eyes. "I'm afraid that she will corrupt her. I fear that when she returns we will not be able to trust her anymore."

The Handmaidens in attendance all began speaking softly to each other. They could not fathom one of there own breaking such a solemn vow that they all had taken. Many Handmaidens were saddened, while others betrayed. Rage quickly formed in some groups at such a notion that one would be so mean and heartless.

"My Handmaidens, please!" Atris barked above the tension and conversations in the room. Acting as the light she had once been, but now no longer possessed. "We cannot let the likes of one so foolish eat our order from within." When the conversations didn't stop, Atris stood silent for a moment. She reached into the Force with what she had left in her feeble mind. She had found that it was almost gone. She was quickly becoming just as the Exile was now. A nothing, something that shouldn't live but did do to reasons unknown.

She cursed the day Rann had come into her life. She cursed the day that he asked to marry her and have her throw away her Jedi beliefs. Maybe at one time she would have, but now there was no going back. Rann was simply now known to her as the Exile, the man she had once loved had died during the Mandalorian Wars. Now all that was left of him was a evil spirit possessing his body. An abomination that needed to be cleansed from the galaxy.

As the conversation turned violet and the Handmaidens began fighting amongst themselves, Atris fainted. The pressure of the past few days of anticipation had finally taken it's toll. She didn't feel herself leave her consciousness, but the next thing she knew was the darkness, which over the past few years had become her greatest comfort and ally.

Aboard the Ebon Hawk, Rann had summoned his crew to an emergency meeting. Bao, Rann, Atton, Kreia and T3 stood in the Main Hold looking at a map of the galaxy. Rann had delineated his plan to seek out the Jedi Masters. The only problem was that no one aboard the ship knew where they were located.

"I do not believe it will be possible for us to seek these Jedi out through the Force. Wherever they are hiding must have death around it, something so terrible that it would consume all light in the darkness." Kreia explained.

"Let me get this straight. So your saying that these Jedi are hiding on words were war is fought? That must be half the known galaxy after so many years of war." Atton replied. "This sounds near impossible."

"It does, doesn't it." Rann scratched his chin. "But if I've learned anything, it's that nothing in this galaxy is impossible."

"So what planet should we try first? I've got several hundred with in the next sector of space that they could be living on." Atton barked.

Rann dropped his head, a decision needed to be made. One that only he could make. The bickering between Atton and Kreia became deafening, only by the look on Bao Dur's face did he realize the Zabrak had said something.

"General, it seems that our little droid companion is trying to say something." Bao whispered as he pointed to T3.

"What is it, T3?" Rann asked as he knelt down next to the droid so he could hear the whistles of it's vocabulator.

T3, in all of his twooting glory, reminded Rann about the information he had received from Atris' academy.

"Guys!" Rann quieted Atton and Kreia. "T3 says he downloaded some information that could give us a clue as to were the Jedi Masters are."

T3 quickly rolled over to the holo-projector and hooked itself up to it. The file came alive on the screen so that everyone could see it. The file read, 'MEETING #321245, THE TRIAL OF RANN MANO'.

"My trial? You mean they actually kept this piece of garbage. I figured they would have been rid of it years ago."

"Yes, but then this is Atris we're talking about. She isn't very logical when it comes to you." Kreia intervened.

Rann shut up as the recording began to play. The camera stood somewhere outside of the circle that the council aligned themselves in. The members on the Council all had solemn looks on their faces, all except Atris. Her look gave everyone chills even on the Ebon Hawk years later.

"Wow, she was always so glamorous wasn't she?" Atton joked.

"Shh. I'm listening to this." Bao stopped Atton's chuckling.

The room grew silent as a tall figure with long blonde hair walked into the room dressed in all black. His boots were covered in blood and a fresh scar graced his face. He came to the center of the room and slammed his foot into the ground signifying he had arrived and that this was a waste of his time. Facing the Council he spoke. "I've come at your request, so tell me why the hell am I here?"

The Council consisted of 5 members. The eldest member of the Council, Master Vrook was known for his wisdom. He was human with black hair that was completely gone on the top of his head. He was known for being strict and a pain in the ass.

The second member of the Council was also an elder member known as Zez-Kai Ell. This man was known for specializing in melee combat. He had lost his hair on top of his head, but still had length as it went down to his shoulders in a ponytail. He also had a mustache, which he used do to the lack of hair on top.

The third member was the youngest, she had just been named to the High Council that year. Master Vash was beautiful. She had brown hair and green eyes, she was known for her bright personality throughout the Temple. This business was not to her liking at all.

The fourth member was Rann's old friend and ally, Master Kavar. Kavar was as old as Rann, he had short brown hair and brown eyes. Kavar had been third in his class in lightsaber combat behind Rann and Revan only. Kavar had become the youngest member ever named to the high council.

Finally there was Atris. Looking as if she was going to kill someone. Her eyes spoke volumes at the man who had once been her best friend.

"I am surprised that you have showed up, Rann. You seem to have been the only Jedi that has come back from the Mandalorian Wars to face our judgement." Vrook started.

"You do realize why you are here, don't you? You have defied the council and it is only fit that you be punished for it." Zez-Kai Ell spoke.

"So what should we do with him? It doesn't seem fitting for him to remain one of us. But killing him will do us no good either." Kavar added.

"Are you insane, Kavar? He's killed millions. He deserves to die! If not for the injustices he caused, then for the very fact that he committed war crimes." Atris spoke.

"Thank you, Atris. As always your opinion is "so" valuable." Rann spoke laughing at the Jedi.

"Enough!" Vrook spoke. "We cannot have this bickering going on now. Atris, if you cannot handle this meeting please leave. Otherwise, shut the hell up."

"There goes Master Vrook, I see you still have the no nonsense attitude going for you." Rann laughed. "So tell me baldy are you still a pain in the Padawan's asses?"

Vrook was obviously angry, but he did his best to repress it and he continued. "The Council has decided to Exile you!"

"Exile me. Ha! What a joke. I can't even feel the Force anymore after Malachor. Whether you like it or not, I can deal with exile."

"By Exile, we mean that you can never come back to this part of the galaxy. On the core worlds you will be a wanted criminal and will be executed on the spot." Kavar told his old friend.

"Fine. Whatever. You think I give a crap. Revan did teach me something along the way. He taught me that you are all morons. You should kill me. Plain and simple, but you won't because your beliefs won't let you. Darkness is coming to this galaxy, the Mandalorians were just the first taste of it. You will be annihilated. Listen to me, I can stop it. Let me stay in the order and I will train soldiers that can stop the coming threat." Rann bargained with the group.

"You are no longer a Jedi. You are Sith. Therefore, we cannot believe anything you say. Lying and deceit are what you do." Atris spoke. "If you think we are going to fall for that you are sadly mistaken."

"There is but one last thing, before we leave you to fend for yourself." Vrook told Rann. "Your lightsaber. It is no longer yours, so therefore it is to be confiscated."

Rann laughed. "You want my lightsaber now? First you take my life, then you take the Force from me, and now my lightsaber. You are fools indeed." Rann activated his lightsaber. As he did the Jedi Council flinched. He took a step towards the large statue in the center of the room and jammed his lightsaber into it.

"Now begone from these halls and never return, Exile!" Vrook said as Rann hurried out the door and out of the Temple.

"Such a shame, that one would fall so low." Master Vash spoke up. "He was always one of our greatest warriors. How did we let this happen?"

"I'm not sure, but I do not like the idea of keeping the real reason we exiled him from him." Zez-Kai spoke.

"Does it really matter, he no longer has control over the force, and he wouldn't have even cared had we told him. We did the right thing." Atris spoke.

"I just hope we don't live to regret this decision." Kavar added. "It could very well be our undoing."

The holo-projector shut off. The crew of the Hawk sat there unsure of what they had just seen. Before anyone could speak a female voice began hollering in the distance.

"Those are Atris' files. How dare you take them from her without permission." One of Atris' Handmaidens appeared.

Atton drew the blaster that had been on his belt and aimed it straight at the young female. "How did you get in here?"

"I walked on. I came here to offer my assistance in the journey to come." The Handmaiden gave a bow to Rann.

"You are not welcome on this ship, Schutta!" Kreia answered. "We must turn this ship around, or better yet, jettison her into space."

"Enough!" Rann yelled. "Look, T3 says there's more. Let's see what he's got before we decide what to do with our trespasser."

T3 continued the file. The file read: KNOWN LOCATIONS OF JEDI COUNCIL MEMBERS! The following came up with a picture of each Jedi Master involved in Rann's trail and where they had decided to hide.

MASTER VROOK: DANTOOINE.

MASTER ZEZ-KAI ELL: NAR SHADDAA

MASTER VASH: KORRIBAN

MASTER KAVAR: ONDERON

MASTER ATRIS: TELOS

"Those are all he's got." Bao stated as he looked at the droids memory components.

"That's fine, it's more then enough to get the Order back together. That is what we're trying to do right?" Kreia asked.

"I'm not sure." Rann frowned.

"Well, what are we going to do about her?" Atton changed subjects. "She could be a spy."

"I'm not a spy. Honest. My Mistress does not know I am aboard. I came of my own free will. I came for answers to questions."

"She can stay." Rann said to no ones approval. "If we're going to be finding these Jedi, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"If that is how you feel I fear you are making a mistake. We are supposed to be keeping a low profile here. The more people we get, soon we will have the entire ship full." Kreia said.

"Normally, I try not to agree with the old witch, but this time I gotta say I agree. This isn't a good idea." Atton spoke.

Rann didn't listen. "Make yourself at home, milady. You can have any room aboard that isn't already occupied. As for you Atton, which of these planets is closet?"

"That would be Nar Shaddaa." Atton replied.

"Set a course for Nar Shaddaa. When we get there, before we land I want us all to meet here for a quick meeting. Everyone understood?" Rann ordered.

As everyone, including the Handmaiden left the main room, Rann sat down in a chair. What had made him decide to allow the Handmaiden aboard? Was it something involving his old feelings towards Atris? Or was it to spite her? He was knocked from his thoughts by a silent Kreia.

"What?" Rann asked.

"I hope you know what you are doing by taking in that Schutta. I sense she will cause you great harm before this is over."

"Thank you for the warning, Kreia, but I think I'll be ok. I don't see how she could harm me so."

"Only time can say, Rann. Let me be honest with you for a second. This bond we share is not only a curse and a blessing, but I can use it to feel what you feel. When you saw her you were overwhelmed with emotions, good and bad. I would merely ask that you go speak to her and figure out what is going on. Especially if you are going to be... working with her." The latter was spoken with a tone of sheer disgust.

"Good idea, it appears we have time. I'll go talk to her in a bit after I sleep. But Kreia, I have to ask, why don't you like her?"

"Because she represents something from your past, that challenged you very deeply. I am weary merely because you are important to so many lives in this galaxy. Anything that has the potential to make you fall, as you once did, will affect everything. I don't worry about you, it is this galaxy you claim you want to save that I worry for." She paused letting her words sink in. "Now be at peace, Exile. I must rest as well. I will remain where I was before. I have news of the Handmaiden you might want to know after you speak with her. Good luck." With that Kreia went to her quarters.

Rann lowered his head in a feeling of discomfort. Kreia was beginning to sound like the mother he had never known. If things kept going at this pace, it would be a long journey indeed.


	18. Taking Counsel

The Ebon Hawk was silent for the next few hours. Rann paced the ship up and down, watching his crew mates go about there work. Atton was obviously still mad at him for allowing the Handmaiden aboard, because Atton refused to look Rann in the eye.

Giving up on Atton for now, Rann went to the garage of the ship where Bao Dur had called home. He was working on some wires that had not been repaired correctly during the short repair job on Peragus. Bao was always silent, so Rann wasn't surprised that the Zabrak didn't give a nod or a hello when he walked through.

Kreia was still meditating in the dormitory lost in the Force. Rann didn't bother to say hello to her, because he had still not spoken to the newest member of this little gang. He had gone pacing trying to avoid the necessary confrontation, but the Force would make so that no matter what he would meet the Handmaiden.

However, that time was not yet, as he began another round across the ship. This time when he came to the cockpit, Atton was playing a game of Pazaak. The rules of the game were simple, you had cards of -1,-2,-3,-4,-5,0,1,2,3,4,5,6 and the objective of the game was to get the higher number without going over 20. It was a two player game, and yet Atton refused to allow Rann to play with him.

Giving up he headed back to the main hold. Walking into the room he heard T3 whistling in alarm coming from the garage. Rann quickly picked up his speed and was not surprised when he had found the droid arguing with Bao.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you look banged up, and that it appears you haven't had your memory wiped in quite a long time. All I'm saying is that I'd like to go in there and clean you up. I won't even touch the memory if that's what you're worried about." Bao explained to the little droid.

The droid, seeing Rann, began pleading with the Jedi. Rann merely smiled and laughed. The poor droid, he knew how having reserves was important but the droid did look to be in bad shape, plus intervening would postpone his inevitable meeting with the Handmaiden.

"Bao's right T3. You do look really marked and banged up. I think it would be in all of our interests if you go and let Bao clean yourself up. We don't want you falling apart on us, on an important mission."

The T3 droid was unsure, but agreed as his Master had asked. Bao quickly went to work opening the droid and plugging away.

Rann was amazed at how well the Zabrak worked. He was fast and cautious, yet he didn't slack off and he put his heart and soul into his work. Rann was truly moved by the dedication Bao put into the little droid that wasn't even his. The little remote droid Bao had following him, would give him the tools he needed to complete the job. When Bao was done he closed the droid and reactivated him.

"There you go. As good as new, and as promised I didn't touch any of your memory circuits." Bao told the droid who gave an excited chirp at it's new upgrade.

"Well done." Rann told the technician. "I've never seen anyone put that much commitment into one little droid."

"Thank you, General. But as you know, during the war it was my job to repair and create droids so that they could be used in battle. That's why I have my little friend here with me. I created him to help me with repairs."

"Well, as I said Bao, well done. Do you need anything else while I'm here?" Rann asked.

"No, I'm alright. I think I'm going to go back to working on the ship. Whoever put this thing back together didn't do a good job. I'm surprised we're even able to stay airborne. But don't worry General, by the time I'm done this will be the best ship in the galaxy." With that Bao went to work, not saying another word.

Rann decided that it was now or never. If he didn't go and speak to the Handmaiden now, it would eat him alive. He slowly put on his best business face, and headed to where the Handmaiden had made her quarters, the cargo hold.

He walked in to find the young woman in a fighting stance he had come to know as the Echani style. An ancient fighting style that over the years had become a culture more then a fighting style. He sat silent, amazed at the woman's grace and speed. It was quite a sight to behold, but he didn't come to watch her fight. He came to introduce himself. Before he could speak the Handmaiden spoke.

"Thank you for your kindness earlier, Exile. I know there were other rooms available to me, but I thought it best that I take the cargo hold. The Pilot seems not to like me." She said.

"Don't worry about, Atton. He'll get over it. As for me, I'd prefer you call me Rann instead of Exile." Rann stated.

"I am sorry, old habits die hard. Atris never referred to your real name. I never knew it to be Rann."

"I'm surprised Atris even spoke of me at all to be truthful." Rann laughed. "I figured she'd never speak to me again after I asked her to marry me."

"Maybe if you had not tried to force yourself on her, she would have accepted the offer." The Handmaiden replied.

"I forced myself on her? Is that what she told you?" The Handmaiden shook her head yes. "That's not what happened. Here let me explain..."

**JEDI TEMPLE: Rann Mano's Chambers, 10 years ago**

The Temple was quiet, the war had been the topic so controversial throughout the Order these days. Rann however had not really thought much of it. Revan had asked him several days ago, but as Rann stood in the shower, letting the warm water clean his body, he realized going to war would lose him everything. Especially the woman he loved. True he had not seen Atris in a couple of years, but he had heard that she had returned to Coruscant at last. She hadn't sought him out yet, so Rann decided he would seek her out.

Hopping out of the shower, he threw on a fresh robe, a typical Jedi apprentice robe, and walked the Temple hallways. Searching for the lovely face he had longed to see for years now. He passed many new faces in the Temple as he went. A lot of his friends were out trying to keep the Republic planets at peace, with the lure of the Mandalorians, calling them to violence. Rann however had been overlooked by the council, due to the fact that he had just been given his knighthood, even Revan had left for a mission.

As he passed the Room of a Thousand Fountains, he saw her. She was still as beautiful as he remembered. Her hair was a beautifully silver, and in with the fountains, to him she looked like a goddess. She was with another young female, named Bastila, who was one of the more promising students at the Temple. Rann quietly entered the room and listened to the conversation being told between the two woman.

"The battle meditation, is a gift, Bastila. It is not something to be taken so lightly, many Jedi try to learn this technique, yet very few have the connection to do so. Master Vrook, and myself do not have this ability. For you to have acquired it at such a young age is such a marvel to your potential.' Atris told the young Padawan.

"I know, Master Atris. I do truly, but it's just that all of the other children make fun of me for being such a snob." Bastila explained.

"You knew your mother before you came here, and now you have a gift that most of them will never possess. They are merely jealous of you. The teasing will stop once they mature. You must remember a lot of those children do not have the proper training and teachings to understand that it is not a pleasant thing to those they have targeted. In fact, I once knew this young man. He was in a lot of ways just like these boys who are making fun of you. He was always making fun of me, because I was a girl. However, when it came time for us to work together, the teasing stopped and we worked as a team. Perhaps, the best advice I can give you in how to deal with this is for you to go on a training session with these boys and work on creating a bond of respect amongst you."

"Do you still speak with this boy?" Bastila asked.

"No, I haven't spoken to him since I became a Council member. Sometimes I do wonder what happened to him. At times I'll find myself thinking of him fondly. Other times I laugh at some of the old pranks and jokes we'd pull on each other. I have tried to keep track of him, and just recently I hear he was knighted." Atris declared.

"Well, if he's here on Coruscant I think you should go and see him. It sounds like you have a lot of unsaid things amongst you." Bastila advised the Jedi Master.

"You are going to be a great Jedi Knight indeed, young Bastila Shan. I wish sometimes that you were my daughter. You are so wise and caring. A shame you spite your mother so."

"My mother needs not concern me anymore, Master. I thank you for your time, but if I don't leave now, I am going to be late for Master Zhar's lightsaber class." Bastila stood and bowed. "I hope that you do find that young man, and can do what you need to do to free your mind." She spun and exited, not noticing Rann as she left.

Rann watched as Atris turned to look into the Fountains. Her reflection was as beautiful as she was. Rann realized he should say something, but would she even recognize him after so many years. Obviously she knew who he was still, but his appearance had become rougher as he had aged into the 19 years he was now.

"I'm glad you still think of me, Atris. I haven't stopped thinking about you since the day you left the Temple." Rann answered to the brooding young woman.

"Rann?" She turned in amazed surprise as she ran up to him and embraced herself in Rann's loving arms. "My lord, it's been ages."

Rann felt comfortable in the embrace and was saddened when Atris let go. "It's been too long Atris. How I've missed you."

"I've missed you as well, Rann. Dantooine was so dreary without your little tricks and your smile." Atris turned red realizing she had just made an error. "Oh dear, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that."

"It's ok, Atris. I don't mind. In fact, it's rather comforting to know that you've been thinking about me so." Rann realized then and there his feelings were no longer just a friendship, but looking into those sparkling green eyes, full of fire, he realized he was in love.

"How have you been, Rann. The last time I saw you, was in this very spot. What has happened on Coruscant since I left?"

"I figured since you were on the High Council, that you would already know. Or are you still the biggest fool in the Order?"

"Oh no. That credit still goes to Kavar. I swear, how he was named to the High Council is shocking. If he didn't have someone watching his back, he'd ignite his lightsaber through his hand."

"Luckily, Kavar always had us. So tell me, you spent some time on Dantooine with him. How is the old bastard doing?"

"Kavar is the same as always. For being ever the strategist, he is remarkably the dumbest Jedi I have ever met. But he does have his strengths."

"Atris, there's something, I've been meaning to ask you for the longest time. Now I don't have everything to do it, but I figure since we're alone now is the best time as ever in this crazy galaxy." Rann knew now was the time to ask her to marry him. For she could go away again for another few years tomorrow, but at least she would be his. "Atris?" He got down on his knee as was the custom. "Will you marry me?"

Atris quickly turned a mixture of blue and red. She had not prepared for this let alone expect it. What was she going to do?

Rann looked up at her. He smiled at her reaction, it wasn't unexpected, Jedi were not allowed to be married, this was against there code. Atris, being on the High Council, would not expect it.

"Rann, I..." Atris knew what she had to do, though she didn't want to break Rann's heart, she had pledged her love to another. Kavar. So she used the only excuse she could think of and be damned if he would hate her for it. "No, Rann. I can't."

Rann felt like he had been punched in the stomach. The air left him in an instant. "What? You can't be serious. After the way you were just looking at me. I didn't think that of you."

"I'm not how you think Rann. I am a member of the High Council. For me, to go against my vows to go to this extreme, I could lose all that I have gained. To even think of such a thing would be heresy to our beliefs." She lied knowing full well she had already committed such a crime with a man she had hardly knew at the time, but had gotten to love over the years. "I'm sorry, Rann, but I can't!" Atris unable to lie to Rann any longer ran away from him.

Rann was in shock, had that just happened. It couldn't have. Atris was going to say yes. She always said yes in his dreams. He stood there for a long time hurt and in pain. Things for him would never be the same.

**THE EBON HAWK: PRESENT**

"And the truth is that things were never the same again. I later found out she had married Kavar in a secret marriage on Dantooine. Why do you think I didn't go there first. It would obviously be instrumental in producing myself, a new lightsaber, but I don't think I could go to such a planet. Now with the history involved. It's funny, I could go to worlds that I fought on, like Onderon easier then if I was to go to the place where the woman I used to love got married to the man I had once thought my best friend."

"So you went to war because you had been betrayed by those closest to you." The Handmaiden surmised.

"Yes, Revan came back, and asked me again. I had just found out the news from Kavar himself, and so when Malak came for my answer I said yes. It was a fool's errand, the stupidest mistake I would ever make. All because I had a moment of weakness. Does that answer your questions at all?" Rann finished with a sigh.

"I have always suspected that Atris was lying about how evil you were. I see that you were merely lost in the turmoil of your own feelings. I too, have a problem controlling my emotions, even though I took an Oath saying that I would have none." The Handmaiden admitted.

"Why did you take your oath?" Rann asked.

"Because like you, I had lost everything I loved. I was raised with my mother and half sister, but sadly my father was killed by Revan during the Jedi Civil War, and my mother, Arren Kae died in that final battle on Malachor V. With nowhere else to go Atris took me in and treated me as if I were her own daughter. So in return I took her vow. It was the least I could do to make it up to her for supporting me after all that had happened."

"But do you even have a name? I don't feel so comfortable calling you, 'The Handmaiden'."

"My name, as Atris explains, is not important. It represents who I once was, not who I am now. To tell the truth I don't even remember my original name. I've been called the Last of the Handmaidens since I was very little."

"Well, I hope that you can learn to trust me, and someday I wish to hear your real name." Rann confessed.

"The only way I would do that is if I broke my Oath to Atris."

"What is your Oath that Atris made you take?" Rann asked.

"The Oath is two things, never to betray an Order Atris' gives you, and the other one... The other one is to have any contact with the Force, or as my Mistress once said. You."

Rann wasn't shocked to hear this. "Doesn't that mean you've already done both, it doesn't seem as if Atris would just send you with me for the fun of it."

"She didn't send me. I came on my own accord. I wished to learn some answers, which I have now just received. If you would have me, I still wish to be of service to you. If there is anything I could do..."

Rann cut her off. "Don't worry, you can stay with us as long as your useful. Now, as for what you can do for me... I don't know the Echani fighting style or the Techniques. Why don't you show me." And for the first time in ten years, Rann truly smiled.


	19. Bounty Hunters, Sith, and Jedi

Nar Shaddaa was a planet full of the biggest scum in the universe. It was the criminal capital of the galaxy. Owned and operated by the ruthless species known as the Hutts, Nar Shaddaa was a moon off of the Hutt's homeworld Nul Hutta. In Huttese, the local language second only to basic, mean glorious jewel.

"Glorious Jewel my ass." The female bounty hunter laughed sipping up some alcohol at a tavern on Nar Shaddaa. "I was down there for forty minutes collecting a bounty, and I have still to get the stench out of my cloths."

"Sounds like a blast." The bartender hung onto her every word. "So tell me doll, how did a pretty like you wind up as a bounty hunter on this dump of a planet."

"Luck, pure and simple. A couple of incidents here. A couple of incidents there. And then Bang!" She slammed her fist on the bar. "I'm stuck on this awful moon, with criminals who hate humanoids, it smells like Hutt dung, everybody here is trying to kill me just for fun, especially Vogga the Hutt himself. Oh, and then I live in an abandoned warehouse because if I seem wealthy, which I am mind you, the next day you'll not only be poor but dead."

The bartender felt sorry for the young woman. She had short red hair and blue eyes. She looked no more then 20, as her cloths though tattered, were of a reasonably new fashion. She wore old black military pants and boots, along with a green tanktop that she covered with a beat up leather jacket. She wore a bandana over her forehead covering a weird shaped scar that was barely noticeable. Showing that although she was tough on the outside, on the inside she was a scared young lady. He was a bartender after all and it was his job to notice such anomalies considering his life could be at stake on a moments notice.

"Listen, Raul, thanks for the drink, but I think it's time I left this dump. Here keep the extra credits for the Missus. Oh and a word of advice, rumor has it a Jedi is on his way to Nar Shaddaa. If that's true things are going to get ugly, very fast."

"Well thanks, Miss." The bartender took the credits and slid them into a hidden pouch in his sleeve. "Oh, Miss. I didn't get your name."

"My name's not important. All you need to know is that I'm good at what I do, and no one on this place can do better." With that she walked out the door of the tavern.

Korriban was quiet, but then again it had never truly been loud. The world was almost dead now, the only habitual place on the planet had been the old Sith academy. Unfortunately, that had all changed when Revan had visited five years ago, killing everyone in the academy. Teachers, students, Masters, and Apprentices, all killed by his hand.

Sion could feel the death in the air as he entered the academy. He felt a feeling of exhilaration at the thought of what had happened here. It fed him, to the point were he felt invincible. Perhaps he was, he wouldn't know unless he tested his theory. Luckily, the landing group that had come before Sion had found him a play thing. A Jedi Master.

"Lord Sion, we are holding the Jedi in the old training room for your enjoyment." Ulga told the Lord of Pain as he walked into the main room.

"Down which way does the Jedi lie?" Sion asked his commanding officer.

"Down the right hall, milord. She was nearly starved when we found her, so we fed her enough for her to be able to participate, as you ordered."

"Excellent Commander. Keep up the good work and perhaps there might be a promotion in your near future." Sion grinned as he headed down the right hallway to the old training room.

When he entered he held the Jedi's gaze for sometime before initiating a conversation. The Jedi looked young, very young. How she had survived the initial holocaust made Sion question his military. The Jedi were supposed to have all died on Miraluka, however in the last few days he had found two Jedi alive and well. Perhaps, the Sith did not do as well as they had thought.

"So tell me, what is a Jedi child doing on Korriban?" Sion asked the young Jedi Knight who obviously was afraid.

"You cannot win, Sith." The Jedi Knight laughed, but like her words it was hollow. She knew she was doomed, it was only a matter of time.

"Oh you are quite wrong my dear, you see, it is already over. I've already won. The Sith almost hold the galaxy in their complete grasp. As for you, you are as good as dead, however I am going to make it slow and very painful." Sion activated his crimson lightsaber, a twisted smile on his face. "Shall we begin?"

Kreia sat lost in meditation. She had been using the Force to try and find her old apprentice, but Sion, as he had always been was impossible to feel unless he was on the same planet. A shame that the bond between them had been broken, she could have used it now to find him and bring him to justice. She now had a true champion to fight her battles, one who would win at all costs. She wasn't surprised when that champion walked into the room, and began speaking to her.

"I've spoken to the Handmaiden as you requested." Rann wiped sweat off of his brow. His heart rate was up from the training session he had just had and it was a real pain to even stand.

"You look dreadfully awful, as you normally do I suppose, but worse then usual." Kreia replied coming out of her trance. "Perhaps you should take a seat on one of the beds."

"Thanks, I'd thought you'd never ask." Rann smiled as he sat down with a big sigh of pain. "Oww! I'm going to be sore in the morning. I fell on my ass a couple of times back there."

"Ahh! So the Handmaiden decided to teach you some of the Echani's techniques did she. I suppose if she did that you learned other things about our unwanted guest." Kreia gave a small smirk that was unnoticeable.

"I don't understand why you don't like her. But she seems alright to me. Did you know that her mother fought at Malachor V as well."

"I did." Rann shook his head, it hadn't been the answer he had expected. "Did she also tell you that her mother was a great Jedi?"

"What?" Rann said in disbelief. "You're kidding right. No way could something like that come from Jedi filth."

"You better watch what you say young one, you are speaking to such 'filth' on a daily basis." Kreia explained. "But you will learn in time that the Handmaiden cannot be trusted. I pity the day when that happens."

"Why do you keep talking about the Handmaiden betraying me? I don't believe she will, no, I know she will never betray me."

"Did she not make the same pledge to Atris, and yet here she is with you, against her oath." Rann stood silent unable to make a comeback. "Think about what I've said. Now if you'll excuse me, my bones are cramped and sore, I am going to go see what that idiot pilot is up too and how far away from Nar Shaddaa we are." She patted Rann on the shoulder as she walked out.

"Damn you old woman." Rann cursed. Could she be right about the Handmaiden. Could she truly be capable of betraying him. He hadn't felt in when they were sparring, yet he wasn't a hundred percent sure he could trust his feelings on this one. He never thought Atris could do such a thing to him, and yet she did.

"Fine I'll do it your way you old bat." Rann's defenses fell for a brief moment, but a moment nonetheless, and in that moment he decided he would keep the Handmaiden close. If she was going to betray him he was going to know about it. After all hadn't it been Revan who had told him, 'Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer'. That was what Rann was going to do, and be damned with the consequences. After all, he already had so many to make up for.


	20. GO TO calls a meeting

The greatest bounty hunters on Nar Shaddaa were all in the same room speaking with each other. "That can't be good." The red headed female remarked.

A message had been received by all of the bounty hunters on Nar Shaddaa that GO-TO wanted to see them. GO-TO was the secretive Exchange boss on Nar Shaddaa and when he spoke you listened. He was the head cheese, bigger then Vogga the Hutt and Vogga hated him for it. No one had ever seen GO-TO in person though. It was strange, because no matter what happened all anyone ever saw of GO-TO was his big ball shaped black remote Droid.

The female bounty hunter was aboard GO TO's yacht, a large vessel that hovered above the planet, that was undetectable whenever GO TO felt the need for privacy. He had made many enemies on the planet, and so had to rely on stealth to survive. An admiral trait for such a coward.

The group that had been placed in the audience chamber was a set of rouges and scoundrels from all species. In the room where two Twi'leks known as Twin Suns, a group of deadly Zhugs led by their leader Azanti, the leader of the Red Eclipse Cahhmakt, and a wookiee known as Hanharr.

The hunters started to get restless and fighting was on the verge of breaking out, when the circular remote droid of GO-TO's entered the room. The hunters all shut their mouths as the droid projected a hologram of GO-TO.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. As you know, I am GO-TO. Welcome to my yacht. I hope my crew has given you all of the accommodations you need" GO TO remarked smugly.

"Oh everything has been wonderful, you're stupid droids got me the wrong drink." Cahhmakt answered.

"And when I asked your droid to take me to your refresher, he led me to the generator room. What the hell is up with that?" The Zhugs leader Azanti replied.

"Don't blame my droids for your incompetence. If you weren't so dumb Azanti you would have realized that I had signs installed to lead you there." The hologram spoke.

"You are very lucky, GO TO. If you weren't hiding behind that piece of junk, I'd slit your damn throat." Azanti threatened.

"That is exactly why I haven't come in person. You think me stupid? I did not become the big Exchange boss on the criminal capital of the galaxy by acting like a fool." The hologram replied. "Now on to business. You may all be wondering why I have called you here. The reason is quite simple."

"What is this simple business you are referring to GO TO?" The red headed female spoke from the back of the room.

"Oh, Mira. I'm surprised you were able to join us. I didn't think sissies like you showed up for these things." The wookiee Hanharr spoke in his native wookiee language.

"The simple business..." GO TO interrupted, "is that a source of mine has found that a Jedi is on his way here to Nar Shaddaa. This at first was a rumor, but now I have found it to be fact."

Mira watched as all of the bounty hunters began licking their chops. A Jedi was worth a ton of credits, and for him to be coming to Nar Shaddaa saved them all a long trip and journey.

"This is why I've called you all here. As you know, I have put the bounty out for all of the remaining Jedi. However, I am making an exception in this instance, the Jedi as long as he is on Nar Shaddaa is not to be touched."

The room exploded in an up roar. They could not understand what GO TO was thinking. A Jedi was in their mist and they were not allowed to touch him?

"This is bull shit!" Hanharr yelled in his Wookiee roars and growls. "I for one am not going to listen to this nonsense."

"I figure none of you will. You must remember however, that I have eyes and ears all over the place on the moon below. If you even look at the Jedi funny, you will not last the night. That I promise, and as you know I am a man of my word, and when I say something is going to happen it happens." GO TO remarked. "Now I expect all will comply. I know I can trust Mira to do as I ask."

"Shove it, GO TO. There are more ways to touch a Jedi without doing anything physical." Mira turned to leave. "Mark my words GO TO. When that bounty goes up, the Jedi will be mine." And she walked out of the room.

"An interesting girl, is she not?" Azanti remarked. "Who wants to kill her?" He watched as every hand, both of Hanharr's went into the air. "I say we put a bounty on her pretty little head."

"None of you will touch her. She is my kill, and mine alone!" Hanharr yelled so that all could tell he was dead serious.

"And what makes you the one who gets to kill her?" Azanti challenged.

Hanharr replied, not with words but by grabbing two of Azanti's bodyguards. Hanharr grabbed them by there necks and lifted them over his head. He threw one into a nearby wall, and crushed the other's windpipe. The third and final body guard of Azanti's tried to calm the raging wookiee, but Hanharr would not be denied. He grabbed the guard by the arms and ripped them off. The guard screamed in agony and collapsed, he would die shortly of blood loss.

Azanti quickly backed down. "Ok, wookiee. Ok! The red headed female is yours. I will not interfere with your business with her."

"Very good. You are smarter then your average Zhug." Hanharr growled. "I hope we never meet again scum."

Azanti gave a sigh of relief as the tall wookiee left the room. GO TO's droid sat hovering, the hologram stood there just watching and waiting for the action to dissipate.

"Well, if the children are done, you are dismissed. Remember the Jedi is not to be touched. If he is you will not make it through the night." With this the hologram of GO TO disappeared and the droid left.

The Twin Suns looked at the frightened Zhug and his torn apart squad and the Red Eclipse leader. "Anyone else think that GO TO's an asshole." They asked as the hunters began to leave.


	21. Preparation for Nar Shaddaa

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry the chapter was so late in getting up, the next chapter shouldn't take as long I hope. To all of my loyal reviewers thank you very much, and enjoy!

The Ebon Hawk crew stood in the Main hold where a holo-projection of Nar Shaddaa hung luminously in the room. Rann, Kreia, the Handmaiden, T3, and Bao Dur watched Atton as he described the "Smuggler's moon."

"This is Nar Shaddaa. They call it the Smuggler's moon because the scum of the universe gravitates from there." Atton began his delineation of the planet. "I can see why a Jedi Master would pick it. It has to be one of the only places in the galaxy where you can go and not be found. I've used it a couple of times myself during the wars. Things could get pretty hot in certain areas of the galaxy."

"So what can we expect to find on this moon?" The Handmaiden asked. Atton gave her a smug look before replying.

"Crooks, murders, rapists. If you wanted to commit a crime, you'd come here to do it. Bounty Hunters galore stake this planet out, because the most wanted come here to hide."

"Who runs the place?" Bao asked silently.

"There is a gang war going on for the possession right now, between Vogga and GO TO. Vogga is a Hutt, and GO TO is the leader of the Exchange. Word is that they've been fighting it out for a decade now. So if we're going to go to this planet, we'd better be ready to deal with the exchange. Word travels fast on such a big and populated moon. I guarantee that they'll know we're there soon enough."

"And since the Exchange has a bounty on my head, once word spreads all of the bounty hunters will come out of the wood work looking for me, right?" Rann asked.

"That's basically the basis of it. Now I'd suggest we don't all go once we land. I think some of us should stay aboard the ship, so that no one gets the opportunity to steal it." Atton expressed his concerns.

"If you'd like. I can stay with the ship. I can continue repairs on it while you are out and about. Plus, I can pilot this thing out of here if necessary." Bao offered.

"And I will be of no use to you here. I would merely be a nuisance." Kreia admitted. "Perhaps having me stay behind, like we did on Peragus and giving you clues through the force may help."

"It sounds like a plan." Atton spoke. "What do you think, Rann? Who's going with you off of this ship?"

"Atton, you're coming with me because I need a guide to carry me through the planet. The other I want to bring is the Handmaiden. I have sparred with her, and her abilities are above fair. She would be a great asset to me on a planet full of fighters and murderers." Rann stated to no one's liking. "Look, I know a lot of you don't like it, but I can't leave her here on the ship. For all I know Kreia will try and kill her."

"I will not." Kreia cursed. "If she is important to you, I will do no such thing, our bond does not allow it."

"That's a load of garbage." Atton said. "You could do whatever you like. Why you're using that lame excuse of a Force bond to stick with us when you're a crippled goes beyond me."

"A lot goes beyond your intelligence." Kreia retorted.

"Enough!" Rann stopped them both. "Now I'm really glad that I've decided to separate you two. If I left you two on the ship, I wouldn't have a pilot. No offence Bao."

"None taken, General." Bao replied to the apology.

"Now when we get down there, I am taking the Handmaiden and Atton with me. Whoever doesn't like it, can leave. I do not need a rebel onboard this ship. The fate of the galaxy is in our hands people. I am not going to take any chances." Rann spoke.

"Exile, please. How do you know such things? How can our actions possibly decide the fate of the galaxy." The Handmaiden spoke from her corner.

"I'm not sure, Handmaiden. But I have this feeling that just doesn't seem to want to go away. All I know is that we're going to be tested in the next few months beyond anything we've felt before. I need you all right now to make a pact with me. That you will stick by me, and follow my directions until this is over. Then you can settle your differences if need be. Do we understand?"

A chorus of "Yes!" was the reply.

"Good, now we land in a few minutes. Those who are coming with me, I want to start preparing now. Atton don't take the ship down until I give the word. We're going to do this right. We're going into enemy territory. I don't want what happened on Telos to happen here. We can do this people. We just have to believe."

"Believe in what? The Force?" Atton asked.

"No, Atton. Something stronger then the Force. We need to believe in ourselves. If we do that, nothing will stand in our way." Rann let a smile light his face. He felt free and whole leading his troops into battle. The feeling of anticipation had almost over taken him already, but if he was to keep a level head on the planet below, he would need to center himself.

Atton went off to the cockpit to make final preparations for the upcoming landing. Kreia went back to her room to orchestrate enough power for her to keep a constant vigil on the field team. Bao took the T3 unit with him to help him on repairs of the ship. The Handmaiden went to her little area to prepare herself. Rann went to the medbay.

Lifting his sith cloak, he looked at the wounds he had suffered within the past couple of days. There was still some marks, but the wounds would all heal. He looked at his mental self. It was stable for the first time, he felt the Force, still fresh but he felt it growing. He was getting stronger by the hour. Sure he might not be able to shoot lightning out of his fingertips for another few months, but he would get there. If he had to kill someone to do it, he would. He would never fail again.


	22. Landing Rights

The Ebon Hawk landed on an out of the way platform off of a torn down building that hung over the dark horizon. The night sky, which constantly surrounded Nar Shaddaa, was full of pollution and filth. Atton smiled as he landed the ship back onto his homeworld.

"Home filthy home." He spoke.

Rann quickly assembled his crew, making sure they would be ready for anything on such a violent and dangerous planet. As he stepped off of the ship, the aroma of the planet hit him like a ton of bricks. Only his years of Jedi training had kept him from throwing up. The Handmaiden however, not having the training, barfed chucks over the side of the ship.

Rann quickly moved over to her out of instinct to make sure she was ok. "Are you sure, your going to be able to handle this?" He asked of her.

"Yes, I'll be alright. I wasn't exactly sure what to expect smell wise. I'll get used to it soon enough. Besides, I don't think I have anything left in me."

Rann looked up and saw Kreia staring back at him. Her usual look of disgust on her face. "Watch your back." She whispered to him and headed back into the dark ship.

Making sure the Handmaiden's sudden sickness left, Atton, Rann, and the Handmaiden continued down the narrow road that would lead them into the crime ridden streets.

"What the hell is this!" A gruff voice caught Rann's attention before he made it thirty feet from the ship. "You can't put your ship on my docking bay. I have clients coming."

Rann turned around to see a Toydarian who looked pissed beyond belief at Rann and company. "Another problem?" Rann asked Atton.

"I should have guessed this landing pad would be owned. How was I to know it would be a Toydarian holding the keys."

The Toydarian looked much like his kind, referred to around the galaxy as a "rat with wings" his wings carried him a foot above the ground. Dressed in rags, with his teeth decaying out of his mouth, he looked like a real shrewd customer.

"Hi. My name is Rann Ma..." The ex-Jedi began, but was quickly caught off by the pugnacious little rat.

"I don't care who you are. You get off of my landing pad now. If you don't I will be forced to do something about it myself."

"Please. I sure there is something we can do to persuade you." Atton offered.

"No! Nothing you can do. I have clients coming in at any moment now. This clients are the kind you don't want to mess with. Believe me. Now get lost."

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that." Rann stood still and kept his ground. "We're on important business that cannot wait. Your landing pad happened to be the best option we had at the time. I'm sorry for the incovienence. Perhaps we can pay you as a service rendered fee." Rann bribed.

"I'm sorry but there is no price in the galaxy that can get me to hand over my..." The Toydarian stopped mid-sentence when he saw the amount of credits the traveler was waving in front of him. He hadn't seen so many credits in his life. "Well, alright then welcome to Nar Shaddaa." The Toydarian snatched his credits with a gleeful smile.

"Thank you." Rann replied, giving a fake smile in exchange. "We'll be on our way." Rann motioned for his friends to follow.

The Toydarian looked at his credits and began counting. "100, 50, 100." When he saw no more then that he hit himself smack on the head. "Only 250. What? I've been scammed. How did he?" The Toydarian felt rage grow inside of him. "He'll pay for this, I guarantee it." There were some things in the galaxy you didn't mess with, and a Toydarian and his greed was not one of them.

Rann ran quickly leading his companions away from the vendor they just screwed. Atton screamed questions at him as they went.

"How did you do that trick? I thought Toydarians are immune to Force tricks. How did you haggle him?"

"It's a trick I learned during my exile. You show them all the credits you got, then you hand over only so many. Works like a charm everytime."

"How did he fall for such a simple trick?" The Handmaiden asked.

"Simple, his greed took over. He saw exactly what he wanted to. Me, handing him a load of credits." Rann laughed.

"I'm glad you find it funny offworlder, but we here on Nar Shaddaa don't take credits very lightly. I saw what you did and I don't approve of it."

Rann turned to look at a man, dressed in rags. His cloths were tettered into tiny pieces. Rann watched the poor man pass him by.

"Ok, so hopefully we don't run into another person full of goodness again." Atton asked. "Though on this planet, I don't think that will be a problem."

"No, Atton, you're wrong. I think we're here to bring peace to this world." The handmaiden added.

"Good luck with that." Atton frowned. "This world doesn't want to get fixed."

"I believe that." Rann added calculating. "Though it doesn't mean I won't try." Rann put his fist into a ball. "Now let's make some noise and find our missing Jedi."

_Author Notes: Dear reviewers, I am sorry for taking so long to update, however I have been really busy with school tests, and being in the School Musical. I will try and update more frequently and guartee another chapter by the second week of April. Thanks for being patient and sticking with me. I promise I will finish this story. Thank you. ANNYNEOSPIKE13_


	23. Refugee Sector

Under Atton's best description of how bad things were on Nar Shaddaa, the three companions decided out of all the things they could do to get to the exchange, and their Jedi friend would be to attack the Exchange directly.

The plan was to go down to the refugee sector, located beneath the city streets, a war was going on between the Exchange and the Serroco with the Refugees caught in the middle. The Refugees were being held down there against their will, and against everything they hoped to achieve. They had very little, and they made due the best they could, but it wasn't enough, for between the two sides, it looked as if the Refugees would never be allowed to move from the small space that they called home. Rann thought that it would be a good idea to give these people their land. Granted, it wasn't much, but when he was finished the Refugees would be in charge of the sector named after them. It was a good plan, in theory.

"There are going to be heavy numbers of man power, you know." Atton explained. "We'll be lucky to come out of it alive."

"You've said that about every situation so far, Atton. But tell me, have I led us a stray so far?" Rann asked.

"Not to my knowledge no. But stranger things can happen. After years in the galaxy I've seen it all." Atton spoke defensively.

The team arrived at the elevator leading down to the Refugee sector. Atton entered a code he had remembered from his days on Nar Shaddaa. With a groan the elevator hissed open, and they walked into it.

"Everyone ready?" Rann asked.

"All set and ready to go." The Handmaiden gave him a playful smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be boss." Atton spoke unstrapping his blaster from his waist. "Just make sure we come out alive."

The doors opened with a ping. On the other side stood the door to the refugee sector. In front of it stood two guards a Rodian and a droid.

"Halt, by order of the great Visquis no outsiders are allowed in." The droid's vocabulator spoke.

"Oh really? I'm sorry we'll turn back now." Rann said as he began to move quicker then the eye could follow. In a split second he was on top of the Rodian barraging him with rights and lefts.

Before the droid could process what was happening and set off an alarm. Atton aimed and fired a bolt right through the droids head.

The Rodian barely put up a struggle as he felt Rann reach around his neck, and proceed to break it.

Slicing off the droids hand with a vibrocutter, the Handmaiden opened the sensor door.

"We're in." She told the boys.

"Now comes the hard part."

As Visas landed her ship on the surface of the Smuggler's moon, she gave a sniff of disgust. This was the kind of planet her Master would love to own and conquer. For that alone, she found herself angry.

She walked the desolate streets using the force to guide her to the abrasion in the Force. She was getting close now, soon they would be in her grasp. With them, she could return to her Master, and finally be freed. She was no longer afraid of death, in fact she wished for it.

"Give those back, you jerk!" A child's voice caught Visas' attention. "Come on it's for my mom, she's sick."

Turning her head to the commotion, Visas saw what was going on. Two big bulky humans stood over a little rodian female. In their hand was a bag of what looked like drugs meant for the girl's sick mother.

"I don't think so little girl. You see, my friend and I have been looking for this shit for days now, and now we don't have to even pay for it."

Visas sneered as memories of her childhood became apparent. All of the people who had made fun of her, and then her Master, who was no better then these thugs threatening this poor girl who had done nothing wrong, but been born different and on the wrong planet.

Without hesitation she activated her lightsaber, the crimson blade lit up the Nar Shaddaa street.

"Shit, Benny look. A sith."

As the two turned to run Visas was upon them. The crimson blade she carried slashed into Benny's chest. Visas felt the blade go through his heart. With a gentle move she had practiced for years, she quickly pulled the saber out of the thug and came around in a 180 degree circle, slicing off the other thug's head.

The two thugs hadn't even hit the ground before Visas had given the Rodian girl her bag back. "Are you a Jedi?" The little girl asked.

"No." Visas replied calmly. "I'm something worse."

As she walked away from the child, she felt the child's happiness. She had brought light to this planet, if only to this one child. Visas found that it felt good, too good. She would have to be reprimanded by her Master on her return. Hence the life of a Sith.

Rann and company arrived in the refugee sector to a sight not seen since the days of Revan. Human beings, along with other species, stood in tattered clothing and looked as if they hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Holy Bantha spit!" The handmaiden cursed. "Atris would not stand for such poverty being displayed like this."

"This isn't Telos." Atton replied. "Here, such things are completely forgotten about if they stay out of sight."

"I'm guessing you've been here before." Rann frowned.

"Once or twice." Atton replied showing the Handmaiden around.

Rann began to follow, but was stopped by a unfamiliar voice. He turned quickly to see two twi'leks heading his way. "Hello human." The one spoke. "I wouldn't trust your friend there."

Rann froze in place. "Why not?" He asked.

The Handmaiden stood in silence, anger coursing through her very being. She could not believe this was happening and no one would do anything about it. It had to stop.

Quickly, she went around helping anyone she could. She used several medpacs on her journey. Many people were sick or injured and no such help was going to arrive anytime soon, if ever. She tried desperately to help everyone, but there were those that were just beyond help. A young mother cried desperately for her lost child. Another wanted a ship off planet, however those things the Handmaiden could not supply. She turned to see Rann coming her way. He was obviously perplexed by something.

"What's wrong?" She asked, feeling something for him she'd never felt. Rann just stood and looked at her.

"Nothing." He lied, not even trying to hide the fact.

"Look, whatever it is I'd be happy to talk about it. I wish to help." She told the Exile.

"I think these people need help it more then I do. Besides I'll figure it out. So tell me, what can we do to help?"


	24. The Red Eclipse Raids the Hawk

Elsewhere on Nar Shaddaa things were happening at an alarming rate. For example, Quello the Toydarian, was in a bit of trouble. Realizing he had been tricked by the Jedi human, he was seething. So when he heard a voice call him he turned in frustration.

"What do you want?" He asked realizing who he was speaking too. In front of him stood Cahhmakt, his client and leader of the Red Eclipse.

"Quello my friend. What has gotten into you?" The slave trader sneered. "Tell me, buddy. Why is there a ship on MY docking bay?" He asked.

"You have to understand, I was tricked by a Jedi. He fooled me into believing he was you." Quello tried to explain.

"You think us fools?" Cahhmakt asked. "We know mind tricks do not work on your kind. I'm ashamed you would feel us to be idiots." He gave a glare at Bakkart his right hand man, and in a single motion the bodyguard blew the greedy Toydarian into pieces. "He was always good for a laugh. Ah well, he obviously wasn't worth the time. Someone clean this up!" He ordered to his men that surrounded him.

"What you want us to do about the ship?" Bakkart asked.

"Gather the men. We're going to sit and wait for whoever it is to return, and then we're going to kill them."

Visas stood in the shadows, feeling through the force, the Red Eclipse members scatter and hide around and in the ship. She was pleased with this, she would get a chance to see this abrasion in the force in action before she attacked.

Without warning an unlucky Slave Trader of the Red Eclipse turned and spotted her hiding in the corner. He turned on her and activated his vibrosword.

Visas cursed for being foolish. The creature spotted her and attacked. She could not believe her unfortunate luck, if it had been her Master he would not have been spotted so easily.

She felt her nerves center themselves as she prepared to jump. The Slaver came at her hard, but to Visas all to slow. The Slaver never stood a chance. As fast as he had spotted her, he now lay as a corpse in the middle of the street. Visas set herself for more attackers, but she didn't need to. For coming around the corner was her prey.

The Force echoed to her. The figure came exploding into her unnatural vision as bright as Tatooine's suns. She had never felt such a thing. It clouded everything around her. This being was beautiful, at least in the force. Yet it felt as if this power was being suppressed, as if an eclipse had cover up the sun. It made no difference to her however. It couldn't. She had a job to do, and it was to kill this force user, even if it cost her life itself.

Rann, Handmaiden, and Atton began their return to the Ebon Hawk at a steady pace. No one was in a real hurry, the day was almost over and they were all exhausted.

Rann couldn't shake what he had learned about Atton down in the Refugee sector. Out of courtesy he did not mention his skepticism in front of the Handmaiden. As soon as he was alone with the cocky pilot he would ask him for the truth.

As the companions neared the ship, Rann felt something amiss in the force. As if something about this place was horribly wrong. No sooner did he pick up the feeling they were being ambushed.

Normally, the three of them could take these amateurs out in their sleep, yet their bodies were craving to shut the eyes and dream. Rann quickly used his old Jedi training to shake out his weariness, the Handmaiden through her training was managing to do the same, Atton however, was exhausted and only human. The ambush had caught him at his breaking point and he collapsed to the ground. Rann wasn't sure if it was because of exhaustion or because of a blow to the face, but the fact of the matter was Atton was in trouble.

Rann jumped over to his fallen comrade and punched an Ithorian into a nearby wall. The ambushers, which looked to be slave traders, had the numbers. Rann counted twenty that he could see and fifteen on board the ship. This would be a fight, he wasn't even sure he could win.

The Handmaiden fought valently, but to no avail. She was able to take out five before a Slaver got her square in the chin. She went down to the pavement without a whimper.

Rann looked at the odds. He had taken out three so far, along with the handmaiden's five, but the numbers were still against him. Rann would not give up however, and he would go down fighting.

He was deciding who to attack first when the decision was taken out of his hands. A nasty looking Duros was making his way over to the unconscious Handmaiden. Suddenly Rann felt fear. He knew exactly what the Duros had in mind and he'd be damned if he allowed it to happen to the Handmaiden.

Using the force that surrounded him he sprang higher then he had ever jumped before. Landing squarely in front of the Handmaiden and looking right at the Duros. Using the Force he reached and grabbed the Duros by the throat and with the proper amount of force ripped it right out.

The Duros would have screamed had his vocal chords not been excavated from his throat as well. He fell to the ground a bloody mess.

Rann picked up the Handmaiden and moved her behind cover. The Slavers had taken out blasters and began firing. The shots missed Rann and the unconscious woman only because of the barrier between them.

Rann felt tears begin to flow from his eyes. "Not this way. Not this way!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Little did he know the scream had sent a message to the sky above and a burst of lightning opened up from the heavens and scorched the Slavers to death.

As quickly as the storm had arrived it disappeared leaving only smoldering flesh on the ground below. Rann quickly stood up from his barrier and assessed the situation. Atton still lay motionless on the ground unharmed.

Rann couldn't move, had he done that. Was it even possible for such a thing to happen. He turned as the Handmaiden began making her way back to consciousness. He smiled knowing she would be alright, but there were still men onboard his ship. Holding his friends hostage. He had to continue he could not put the Handmaiden in anymore harm. This time he was going in alone.

Visas came out of the shadows in shock. She had never seen anything like this in the history of either Sith or Jedi. Not even her Master could do such a feat. She began to fear the abrasion in the Force.

She turned as she heard the moaning sounds of someone arising from unconsciousness. It was the girl she had seen with the abrasion. She knew that if she allowed the woman to awake, she would have to face her again later. Moving quietly she came into killing distance of the female.

She quickly sighed and hesitated. This girl was not her mission., she did not come to kill her. So instead of smashing her in the throat, she hit her in a nerve ending. Putting the female back to sleep.

"Dream well daughter of white." Visas frowned. "I apologize for what I must do next. I hope you shall forgive me." She knew however forgiveness was not going to be hers.

Cahhmakt sat in the communications room, watching on all the monitors the approach of the owner of the ship. He couldn't believe his luck. The owner just so happened to be the Jedi the whole planet was after, and here he was aboard his ship.

"You won't get away with this. The general will kill you." The Zabrak companion of the Jedi taunted.

The astromech droid whistled in agreement, as the old woman merely stared into space with her blind eyes.

Cahhmakt smiled, no way the Jedi would make it this far, and better yet he would get the money from the bounty. This was going to be his day.

Rann smiled, whoever was behind this had put his best men on display on the outside of the ship. True the ship was infested with the Slavers, but they seemed unskilled and pathetic compared to what he had faced on the outside. As he approached the cockpit of the Hawk the reinforcements became more in number, yet less in skill.

Quickly, the numbers ended, and their were no more left. Only the leader. Rann bent down and picked up a vibrosword from one of the dead guards and put it in a ready pose.

The Slaver leader charged with his own vibrosword, but he lacked focus, Rann moved easily aside and smacked the Slaver in the side of the head with an elbow knocking him to the ground.

Rann picked the Slaver up and held him up against the wall. "What do you think you are doing?" Rann let loose his fury in his voice, thinking of nothing but coming on bored and finding his friends dead. "Do you know who I am and what I can do?"

The Slaver barked back, his voice caught in his throat from fear. "You are a Jedi, bounty is high for you."

"Would a Jedi have done this?" He threw the Red Eclipse leader into the cargo hold. The Slaver looked on as he counted his men, all dead. "Now, what's your name?"

"Cahhmakt." The look in Cahhmakt's eyes were now of fear and terror. "Please. Don't kill me." He begged.

"Kill you? If I had wanted to I already would have. No, I have plans for you. Here's what you're going to do. You're going to go back and tell your men, that my friends are off limits. They want to come after me, fine! However, if they go after my friends." He didn't need to finish, Cahhmakt was already agreeing as he flew out the door.

"I couldn't have done it better." Rann turned to the unfamiliar voice. He turned to see what was obviously a Sith, but she was blind.

"Great, what do you want?" Rann asked. He picked up two vibro blades ready to protect himself.

"I am a servant of my Master, Lord Nihilus, and he wishes you dead." With a flick of her wrist her saber turned on and the battle was joined.


	25. Visas Marr

The lightsaber hit the vibro blades so hard Rann had to take a step back. The girl had been trained well in lightsaber combat, but Rann needed to know what else she was good at. Someone could be gifted with a lightsaber, but have no good use of the Force.

Rann used his left hand to slice low at the Sith's feet. The Sith jumped up into the air to dodge but was too slow. With the blade in Rann's right hand he sliced high cutting a deep cut into her left leg.

She squealed as she hit the floor, her ankle twisting. She did not stop, for as soon as it happened she went back on the offensive. All Rann could do was try not to laugh.

This girl was spectacular, a woman after his own heart. She had no fear, however, she didn't have the sense to know she had already lost.

Block, parry, parry, block. Rann kept easily avoiding the barrage of saber movements with his own. As the battle continued Rann found himself at peace, and for the first time since the Mandalorian Wars, he felt almost human.

Rann felt something inside of him, that he hadn't felt since his birth mother died. Compassion. He knew he could easily kill the female, all it would take is a few more parries. After, he would go onto the offensive and cut off an arm and then swing through the neck. This time, he wasn't going to do that. This female sith, didn't want this fight, hell he doubted she wanted any of this. The reason he could win wasn't because she lacked skill or force knowledge. No, he could win only because her heart wasn't in it. He remembered what it was like for your heart to be telling you one thing, yet your orders disregarded it. He could not, he WOULD not kill this girl.

Rann wondered what could have driven this girl, who through the Force as bright as day, had a heart of gold. Rann decided to end the battle, but not the way Visas hoped.

Rann parried with his right and with a swift movement not even the eye could see, his left shot the lightsaber from the females hand. The red light from the saber flickering into non-existence.

The Sith breathed heavily as Rann put his blades down. "Why?" He asked. "Why are you doing this? I can sense your injured and barely able to stand, yet you don't want to fight. Why keep going?"

"It is because my Master wishes it. I cannot fail him." The Sith responded coldly, as if this had been rehearsed a thousand times before.

"What is your name?" Rann asked, interested in the answer.

"I am Visas Maar, the last of the Miraluka. I am the apprentice of the most dangerous Sith alive, Lord Nihilus. I have come to kill the Jedi who still lives."

"A Miraluka? Are you serious? You mean your blind?" Rann asked. "Yet, if I remember from my studies your people see through the force."

"Saw." Visas replied. "My people were all killed by my Master. I only lived because I had pledged my allegiance to him and the Sith."

It all made sense to Rann now. Visas' hand had been forced. She had lost so much, she had been weak and this Lord Nihilus had taken advantage of it.

"I'm sorry, about the Miraluka. No one should ever have to see their planet destroyed. It's not really fair. Believe me, I know."

"Are you finished with your interrogation Jedi? I would very much like to become one with the Force now." Visas spoke matter-of-factly.

"I'm not going to kill you." Rann looked into her blind eyes. "I'm going to help you get your life back."

Visas was speechless, she didn't know what to say to this. She never figured it out for the pain took over and she passed out into Rann's arms.

Rann caught her and laid her on the ground. "Don't worry, when you wake up we're going to talk about this Lord Nihilus, and then we're going to see what we can do to help you."

At that moment, Atton and the Handmaiden arrived on board looking at Rann with the fallen Sith at his feet.

"Is she dead?" The Handmaiden asked?

"No, I need you to get her to the med bay." He told the Handmaiden. "Atton, I need you to see where the others are, and have Bao clean up these corpses. Have T3 meet me in the Med bay immediately."

"What about Kreia?" Atton asked.

"She's not on the ship at the moment. Probably a good thing." Rann began skulking off to the dormitory. He had felt good back there. It had been the first time he had ever felt anything other then the cold.

"Rann, wait." The Handmaiden called. "The Sith know of your presence. I didn't want to give you this until I was sure you'd need it." She took something out of her pocket.

Rann felt it enter his hand and it felt good, it had been a feeling he hadn't felt since he jammed it into the center of the council chambers.

"I took it from a chest in Atris' room before I snuck on board. I know inside your not what Atris' says you are. You are a Jedi. You deserve to hold it again." With that she turned and headed to the Med bay.

Rann looked down, and in his hand stood the familiar handle. So, after all these years without it, it had come back. The simple of the Jedi. His lightsaber.

He activated it, and as the light came up it wasn't the viridian color he used to behold. A small projector came sliding off, as it hit the ground a hologram of the Handmaiden appeared.

"Exile, before you get mad, I took the time to change the crystal in your saber. You are a Jedi Guardian, and are known for your viridian lightsaber you used during the Mandalorian Wars. I believe it is time to put it all behind you. Hence, why I have changed the color to Yellow. This is the start of a new beginning. Use this saber as a sign, a sign that you are different from the days of the War. A sign of hope to this galaxy."

The hologram went silent as the buzz of the yellow saber, Rann's saber, resounded across the dormitory. The Handmaiden was right, it was time to fact the moment that had changed him. He sat on a bed and began to remember, the final battle of the Mandalorian Wars. Malachor V.

**2 HOURS TILL THE BATTLE MALACHOR V **

"We have beaten the Mandalorians back. This is going to be our final battle. We will win the war. Revan has promised us a great victory today, and it is because of us." Rann spoke to his brigade of Jedi Knights. "In 2 hours we will exit hyperspace, and arrive at the last Mandalorian base in the galaxy. Today, we destroy the Mandalorians once and for all."

"General Rann!" Revan called on the speaker. " A word on the bridge please." The intercom reported.

Rann did a military spin on his left foot, and proceeded to the bridge. As he arrived on the bridge Revan and his friend Malak stood over a holo image playing out some scheme for the battle ahead.

"You called me, Master?" Rann asked saluting the General.

"I did, for you see Malak and I have come up with a plan to end this battle before it has a chance to begin. The problem is that it's dangerous." Revan spoke.

"What do you require, Master?" Rann asked.

"I need you, and a select handful of those you choose to head down to the surface of Malachor V. You are to infiltrate the headquarters of the Mandalorians and assassinate their leader." Revan finished.

"Wait, assassinate? You can't be serious. The Jedi kill only when they must." Rann spoke.

"Are you questioning my orders, Rann? I don't think you would be foolish enough to do so now. At the final battle. When we are about to put them away for good, and I'm handing you the kill that everyone in this fleet would die for. Are you telling me no?"

Rann cursed himself. He had fought this war for three years now, and the final battle WAS about to happen. He didn't want to however. He knew it was wrong. What was he to do?

"Don't worry Revan." Malak activated his red lightsaber. "I'll go planet side with our buddy Rann, and make sure he doesn't get cold feet." An evil smile entered his lips as he put his arm around Revan.

"Excellent, I expect your team to be picked within the hour and ready to go. Dismissed."

As Rann exited the chamber Malak followed him. "For the record, Mano. You do get cold feet, I'd be more worried about friendly fire, then hostile fire." Malak threatened as he walked away.

Rann kicked himself hard. What was he to do? His life was on the line. It was now kill or be killed. He turned and decided. "I'll kill to stay alive."

**EBON HAWK PRESENT **

Rann shook away the pain he felt as he entered back into the present. "I won't kill again unless I must." He thought to himself.

"General! Bao Dur entered the room. "The corpses have been cleaned off the ship." He reported.

"Excellent." Rann replied. Noticing Bao hadn't left he turned back to him. "Was there something else?"

"The girl sir. She's awake."

Rann walked into the medbay where Visas lay silent. He felt through the force that she was awake. "How are you feeling?"

"Jedi, why did you spare me? I was sent to kill you. You let me live? Why?"

"Settle down Visas. I will answer all questions, but first I need to ask you something. Are you alright?"

The question startled Rann. It had not been something he had expected to say. He had meant to ask about her Master.

"Am I alright? I... No one has ever asked me such a question before. I believe I am okay. Your friend, Bao. He said I should be back at speed in a day."

"I never meant to hurt you. I just wished to end the battle. My intention was never to kill you." Rann said and knew he meant it.

"Why did you save me? Please I must know. Why did you not kill me? What did you see?" Visas pleaded.

" I believe you can be saved. We noticed you had scars... We now realize you have been deeply traumatized, however, I did not kill you because I do not believe you are evil. I think you have been given a horrible existence and I do not wish for you to suffer anymore." Rann spoke whole heartedly.

"I... No one has ever..." Visas, against Doctor's orders sat up and spoke, " I pledge myself to you. If what you say is truth, and I believe it is, I will fight by your side till I die. I now see inside of you. You have scars too, but unlike me yours are on the inside."

"Look get some rest. We will talk again when you have fully recovered. I wish to know more of your Master, but for now relax." Rann could see that Visas would have been crying had she eyes. Her feelings in the force turned to a sad blue as Rann left to prepare for the next phase on Nar Shaddaa.

He was stopped violently by a hand on his arm. The Handmaiden looked him in the eye. "What are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?" Rann asked perplexed.

"She can't stay here. She can't be trusted. You've put us all in risk. Get rid of her now." The Handmaiden pleaded.

"It's interesting, because if I remember correctly, my crew was just telling me the same about you. About how you can't be trusted and how you'd betray me."

"But she is a Sith. They are evil."

"Evil has many faces. Even one who wears all white. The way you're acting. I trust Visas more then I trust you. So do me a favor before I kick you off this ship. Get over your little jealous rage, and leave Visas alone!" Rann tore off to the cockpit never looking back.

If he had looked back he would have been surprised, for the Handmaiden stood shaking, and in her eyes tears. She had broken her oath alright. She had fallen in love with the Exile.


	26. The Trap is Sprung

A day had passed since Cahhmakt and the Red Eclipse had tried to board the Ebon Hawk, but since then there had not been a peep from any members of the Exchange. Atton and Rann began thinking that the plan had somehow failed.

"Maybe they're trying to figure out what to do about us." Atton said, trying to cheer up his friend. "I mean you did single handedly take out the Red Eclipse gang."

"I don't think that's why." Rann replied. "I think that it's because they're afraid, but not of me."

"You think that someone is holding them back, trying to get the bounty for themselves? Who would be stupid enough?" Atton asked as the console onboard the cockpit began ringing. "Looks like we got ourselves an incoming holo message."

"Set it up in the main room." Rann ordered as he walked into the main room.

As he entered he saw Bao-Dur on his way with supplies for Visas. Rann stopped him and asked, "How is she?"

"She'll be fine General. You know she was asking about you earlier. Perhaps it would be a good idea to show your face."

"Maybe later. Right now Atton and I have received a holo message." Rann explained to his Zabrak friend.

"Oh I see. Mind if I join you, General?" Bao-Dur asked.

"Not at all Bao. Follow me." Rann walked over to the projector noticing the Handmaiden and Kreia talking to each other.

They walked into the room together. "What is this holo message you have received?" Kreia asked.

"Is it because of our bond that you knew?" Rann asked.

"No, it is that loud mouth pilot. He called us all in." Kreia replied.

"Ok good, we're all here." Atton walked into the room. "Let's see what we have, shall we?" Atton activated the holo projector.

The holo image came to life and what stood in from of the Ebon Hawk crew was a Quarren. A Quarren is an alien species characterized by the four tentacles that protrude from their jaw, and their heads where often referred to as a head of a squid. This Quarren had deep turquoise eyes and they compelled the room to listen.

"Hello Jedi, my name is Visquis." The Quarren said as if he were a long lost friend. "As I am sure you have gathered I am a boss of the illustrious Exchange. I have sent this message in hopes that you would be gracious enough to come along and meet with me at my private lounge, Jekk'Jekk Tarr. I have but one condition in that you will come alone. Thank you for your time, Jedi. I will see you soon." The holo shut off.

"Well if that isn't the biggest load of crap I've ever seen." Atton remarked. "It's an obvious trap."

"Still even though it is a trap, it has been what we've been looking for. An entrance to the Exchange and it's leader. We would be fools to pass this up. Even if it is a trap." Kreia added.

"No, you cannot do this, Rann it is too dangerous." The Handmaiden pleaded.

"I believe the General can handle himself, Handmaiden. Besides, I do believe it is, as all of this so far, his choice." Bao replied to the Handmaiden's pleas.

"Look everyone, I appreciate all of you adding your opinions, but you are forgetting the big picture here. We're not after the Exchange. We simply need to stop them from collecting bounties on Jedi so we can find Zez-Kai Ell. This is the only way we're going to be able to stop it, weather through negotiations or violence. I'm sorry everyone, but I'm going alone." Rann instinctively grabbed his lightsaber, now placed at his side. "If there are no complaints, I'm going to be going." He knew everyone aboard this ship cared about him in one way or another, but he did have a mission to do, and he couldn't let them stop him from it.

He hadn't gotten far when Atton approached him from behind. "Rann hold up a sec. Trust me, I'm not here to talk you out of it."

Rann reluctantly stopped and looked at Atton. "What is it?"

"We both know this is a trap. Instead of telling you let's not fall for it, I'm going to do something useful. Here take these. I've been storing up stimulants, medpacs, etc. since Peragus. Whatever Visquis has in store for you this should cover it."

"Thanks Atton." Rann put the items into his Sith cloak. "What are you going to do while I take care of this?"

Me? I'm going to the cantina. After all we've been through I deserve a drink. Besides, I can't really take the old woman anymore, and the Handmaiden just makes me feel uneasy."

"I understand completely, but don't go unprepared. I don't trust this planet, it is shrouded in darkness."

"Yeah, well I think I can handle myself, you be careful too, ok?" Atton took Rann's hand and shook it. "Good luck bud."

Rann continued his journey and had just entered the Nar Shaddaa Refugee Docks. He was close now to his destination, he could see the Jekk'Jekk Tar entrance just ahead. He was about to hit a running pace when he was alerted of a presence behind him. Whoever it was he could not read, and instinctively activated his lightsaber.

"Whoa, slow down there hot shot. A temper like that could keep all the girls away." A red head spoke from the entrance to the local apartments known as the "flophouse".

"What the hell? Who are you?" Rann asked not letting down his guard, lightsaber at the ready.

"The name's Mira. I'm the best bounty hunter on this moon. That's not ego, it's fact. I've been following you since you landed on this pigsty of a planet, and boy let me tell ya, you sure don't know how to keep a low profile. For a guy with an enormous price on his head you create more attention for yourself then a Sith Armada."

"What does this got to do with anything?" Rann wondered. "In case you haven't noticed, I've been trying to get in touch with the Exchange."

"Yes, and I know you are going to meet Visquis right now." Rann's mouth opened in surprise, "And if I know, that means every bounty hunter on the planet is going to be coming out to party."

"So what? I'm sure you've heard of my past. I fought in the damned Mandalorian Wars. If I've survived that, I can survive the bounty hunters on this planet." Rann defended himself.

"I'm not talking about you. They aren't allowed to touch you. However, with you gone I think your friends have something to worry about." Mira warned.

"My friends can handle themselves." Rann countered, unsure as to weather he believed his words or not.

Meanwhile, Atton sat at the cantina talking off the ear of the bartender. "So there I was, and BAM! The thing went out like a light. So, anyhow as I was saying isn't this nice. Quiet cantina, got myself a nice cup of juma juice, and best of all no crazy old woman to bother me. Cheers to that."

"What is a handsome guy like you doing alone in a bar?" Two Twi'lek sisters asked from behind Atton.

"Well it looks like things are getting better. Two of you, what are you sisters?" Atton asked playing it smooth.

"We were dancers until our Master was made deceased." The Twi'lek female dressed in red told Atton. "Such an unfortunate thing."

"Yeah, well as to your question, I'm just sitting here acting as bait until our fearless leader can get this whole bounty thing figured out. It even looks like it worked, because I recognize you two. You guys are the Twin Suns, hired assassins.

"We do not like the term assassins. Assassins are hired to kill for money. We don't kill for money, we do it for fun." The Twi'lek dressed in beige stated.

"Well you two aren't really the brightest are you?" Atton smiled, "After all, you are standing in a mine field set to go off when I press this button, now it won't kill you, but it should put you out of action for quite a while."

The Twin Suns looked at each other as if telling each other, "this sucks" as the mines went off and they were severely injured.

"Well, looks like they could use some medical attention." Atton told the bartender as he handed him the money for his drink. "If those two schutta's came after me, that means all bets are off. The bounty hunters are gonna start killing each other to get at us. I've gotta get back to the ship and warn the others."

At the Ebon Hawk, the crew was watching as Visas was getting some air. Visas had wanted to get out of the medbay for a few minutes to stretch her legs. Since no one trusted her they had all followed, Kreia right behind Visas.

"Why would a Jedi want to come here? This place is so full of chaos and despair. I do not understand." Visas admitted to Kreia.

"In return I ask you a question, what could possibly cause a Jedi to 'want' to hide on a planet such as this?" Kreia responded.

The two were interrupted by Atton, running full tilt towards them. "We gotta move! Now!"

"What is it?" Kreia asked.

"The bounty hunters' truce is over, and there's going to be an all out war over us and Rann." Atton explained.

"Oh no! He's at the meeting alone right now. We must go help him." The Handmaiden urged her crewmates.

"I do not think that is wise. He was asked to go alone and if we barge in we could blow everything, and/or getting him killed. No. We wait here." Kreia said with a finality no one was going to argue.

No one did argue with Kreia, but the looks on the Handmaiden and Visas' face were agreeing. They were both troubled and worried about the Exile.

"Look I'm not so worried about Rann, as I am about us. The bounty hunters are coming after us. We gotta go now." Atton expressed.

Suddenly, before anyone could more the Duros brothers arrived on the scene. The leader spoke in his native tongue. "Give us your leader, the exile, and we will be on our way. If not things for you all could get very painful."

Atton retorted smartly, "Did anyone understand that? All I understood was very."

"I believe they wanted us to give up the General." Bao-Dur replied also with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Which one do you want?" Atton smiled at the Zabrak.

"I'll take the one who was stupid enough to talk to us when he should have been shooting." Bao replied.

"Sounds good to me." Atton agreed as the Ebon Hawk crew opened fire on the Duros brothers.

Rann stood in Mira's safehouse, located in the back of the flophouse. The place smelled horrible. Rann with his Jedi training could keep it out, but he wasn't so sure he could still do it, so he bared the smell as Mira continued to explain the situation.

Seeing the disgust on Rann's face Mira added. "Look I know the smell isn't great. In fact, it's horrible, but some aliens like it, besides this room has it a lot better then others."

"What's causing it?" Rann asked.

"That would be fumes from the dock. They've been building up ever since Goto decided to start hijacking all of Vogga the Hutt's freighters. Quite frankly, I've gotten used to it."

"Look I'm on a serious mission here. If all you are going to do is small talk, I'm out of here." Rann warned.

"Well aren't you all business. Fine, look, Visquis is obviously setting you up. However, it's going against every bounty hunter code in the galaxy, especially Nar Shaddaa's. I'm going to go in your place instead, and figure out what's going on."

Rann laughed. "Wow, that's funny. Seriously, do you honestly think that I'm going to allow you to take my place?"

"No, but you remember that smell? That's a diversion, since you walked in you've been slowly inhaling a knock out gas. I vamped up the dose, since you Jedi are known for your resiliency. If I'm right, and I am, you should start feeling the effects now."

Rann took this all in as he felt his body begin to convulse. The drug had taken effect and he felt weak. He fell to his knees, a fire growing inside his stomach causing his vision to go blurry. Unable to handle the pain he fell face first to the floor.

"Before you pass out, I want you to know this is for your safety. I'll be taking that environmental suit you got. When I get back, I'll explain everything."

Mira took the suit and walked out, she suddenly returned. "Oh, and in case you were wondering, I'm wearing an implant that causes me to be immune to the gas. Sorry."

She left Rann in a seizure, trying to hold on with everything he had left. It wasn't enough however. The pain became to much and the darkness consumed him.

Visquis waited patiently for the Jedi. He was calm compared to his partner. The Wookiee Hanharr stood next to him with his two long swords at the ready. He was pacing, ready for the fight.

"Be calm Hanharr, the Jedi will come. I do not doubt this, he has gone to great length to get our attention."

"I know Visquis, but it has been hours since my last kill, and I am getting bored. Vogga would not be pleased if his number one man was delayed from other jobs waiting for a Jedi." The wookiee barked in his native tongue.

"Ah, but don't you think, that even split 50/50, that the bounty could make you enough to leave Vogga and kill on other planets." Visquis convincingly stated.

"No, I know what I will do with the money. I will put a bounty on that red haired female, Mire, and have her delivered to my door step so I can have my revenge."

"Such anger towards this girl, and simply because she didn't cash in on your lifedebt. You wookiee and your primitive culture amuses me. Look, the Jedi has arrived. Let him enter."

In walked the Jedi in his environmental suit. Visquis was impressed with his cunning and adaptability, and spoke as much.

"Very impressive Jedi. Wearing the suit was a smart idea. You may take it off now however, I have filtered this room so you can breathe."

As the Jedi took off the suit Visquis, being a Quarren did not realize this was not the Jedi. Hanharr however did and barked madly.

"Mira. You evil whore. What are you doing here? Where is the Jedi?" Hanharr screamed.

"He's safe, from assholes like you Hanharr." Mira retorted.

"I take by your exchange of pleasantries this is not the Jedi?" The Quarren laughed. "You must be the red head Hanharr has been moaning about. I take the Jedi is safe somewhere thanks to you."

"Your right he's safe. I've come in his place cause I want some answers. First off, what do you think you're doing, as soon as Goto finds out he'll..."

Visquis put up a hand to silence her. "You presume too much. You see through trial and error, I have found that Goto cannot get his eyes and ears into my establishment. Therefore, whatever I do here, I can do without any trouble from daddy Goto. Since, the Jedi did not come, I suppose he will once he finds out we have a prisoner. What do you think Hanharr?"

"That would be a wonderful idea." Hanharr agreed.

With a snap of Visquis' fingers the panel on which Mira was standing exploded knocking the female bounty hunter unconscious.

"Take her downstairs." Visquis ordered his men. "Now Hanharr we wait for the real deal to show up, and without the help of his suit, he will quickly falter to the gas. We have him." Visquis and Hanharr laughed viciously together.


	27. Jekk'Jekk Tarr Revisited

"God dammit, not again." Rann cursed as he slowly came back to consciousness. "I just can't catch a break." He thought since his mouth wasn't moving.

Realizing the gas had not worn off yet, he lay there motionless. However, he could sense a presence above him. As the presence spoke to him, he recognized the voice.

"I know you can hear me... the numbness should be wearing off soon, but not before we've spoken." Jedi Master Zez-Kai Ell spoke. "You've made a real mess of things. I don't know how you were able to track me down, but by doing so you have put a bright young woman's life in danger. I don't know why you're here, or even what you want me for, but now is not the time to worry about it. I am going after the girl, she is in way over her head and I can no longer sit idly by as another life is harmed. For that, I have you to thank. I don't understand Exile how you feel about all this, but I'm going. If you want your revenge, answers, whatever it may be, I suggest you follow."

Rann laid there as he heard the Jedi Masters footsteps leaving the room. Rann was cursing himself. Mira had gone in his place. Plus, she had taken his environmental suit, which meant he wouldn't be able to breathe in the club.

"I've got to try." Rann's voice came back as his lips were able to move. "Just as soon as I can get up."

Visquis and Hanharr sat waiting, an hour had gone by and the Jedi had not shown up. "Perhaps he is not coming." Hanharr stated.

"Nonsense, he will come. I believe he was gassed by young Mira, and will arrive as soon as it wears off." Visquis told the raging Wookiee.

Rann was able to fully move an hour later. Standing up on wobbly legs, he slowly made his way to the Jekk'Jekk' Tarr. It took him a good half-hour to get to the club entrance, and he still wasn't one hundred percent as he entered.

The Exile entered the room and was barraged by a foul smell that knocked the breathe right out of him. More gas! He felt his body, which had just reached ninety percent. He couldn't breathe and was going to go down again.

"Be calm, friend. Still your breathing, let the trace amounts of air in your lungs hold you." Kreia's voice came out of the blue.

"Kr... can't..." Rann tried to get out but found he couldn't.

"I can feel it through our bond. I can sense your pain. Never again will you have to worry about gas again, if you listen to me now. There is a special technique that only the greatest of Jedi Masters could harness. It was a secret for generations, Master's could and would not tell their Padawans. It is an ability that can cause you to become completely immune to gas, and poison. All you have to do is feel the force, let it breathe for you."

Rann listened to Kreia, as long as listened to the force. He let the Force come to him, and let it cover his body. His eyes closed he concentrated hard, and when he opened them he found himself encased in an invisible bubble. Only Force users would be able to see it, and others would be thrown off.

"Amazing, again you have gained much in such a little time. Use this power to get through, and get to Visquis." Kreia left Rann's mind.

"Alright bitches. Prepare to get your asses kicked." Rann activated his lightsaber and walked into the club.

He wasn't surprised when the entire room of aliens, from Gands,to Trandoshiens, came running at him, swords and blasters drawn. After being immobile for over 2 hours he was itching for the fight.

The first wave came quickly, they decided they would try to subdue them with swords. A bad idea. The first person who reached him was a Trandoshien. Rann, filling new life with his old saber in hand deflected the blade aside and stuck his saber in the heart of his attacker.

The quickness with which he had taken out his attacker caused the room to pause. A mistake that would cost them their lives. By the time they recovered Rann had already dispatched of 5 of them. The remaining group put up little defense.

Rann opened up his mind with his precognition sense and could tell Visquis was three rooms away, he walked through the next door and found more aliens waiting for him.

Visquis watched the whole thing on the viewscreen in his lounge. The nervousness in his voice could no longer be hidden.

"The Jedi is getting too far. I expected the gas to have taken him out by now. Send some Ubese soldiers out there. I am heading downstairs."

"So it is true." Hanharr laughed. "You really do have a private sanctuary." Hanharr laughed. "But we need to kill the Jedi."

"We will Hanharr, but it will be easier from my base downstairs. Besides I have a present for you.'' Visquis exited the room, Hanharr following behind.

Rann had dispatched of many aliens in a short while, it reminded him of battle in the Mandalorian War. He wasn't surprised as he enter Visquis' private lounge to find the Quarren was not there. Instead he found 6 Ubese warriors visciously grinning at him.

"Alright, let's party." Rann swung his lightsaber at the nearby wall knocking down a Chandelier on top of some of the warriors, slim down the numbers for a minute.

The Ubese opened fire on Rann, who deflected the bolts back at them. The armor they wore was tough, the blaster fire didn't manage to reach skin.

"It looks like you have thick armor, how about we see how thick your heads are." Rann joked as he threw his lightsaber.

The yellow blade went flying through the air, it looked as if it had been thrown wild, but Rann with the Force was in complete control. The blade sliced through one neck, then another, and another. The three Ubese that had not been pinned under the chandelier fell to the ground headless.

Rann had miscalculated however the amount of time it would take for the Ubese to get rid of the Chandelier, it cost him. A blaster bolt hit Rann at the elbow as he went to call his lightsaber back. He lost all control of his bubble and his saber. The pain was added with the gas and he couldn't breathe. The Ubese sensing weakness approached the Jedi.

Rann shut down the pain in his arm, and resummoned the breathe control bubble. When the Ubese went to fire at the Jedi he was already across the room grabbing his lightsaber.

He force jumped across the room at the three remaining guards and sliced them into pieces with a swiftness born of killing during the war. The room was finally silent, and no one else was coming after him, he allowed the pain to return.

As he hesitated a moment to fix his burnt arm he heard a female crying somewhere nearby in the room. Following the sound he opened up a curtain and found a female Twi'lek crying.

"Please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!" She kept repeating as if she had lost her mind and could only remember those words .

"Relax, as long as you don't try and kill me, I won't harm you." Rann said trying to comfort her. "Look, do you know where the Quarren and the red headed female human, lots of leather and bad attitude went?"

"They went downstairs to Visquis' private quarters." The Twi'lek told him settling down. "You'll never get through the tunnels though. It is booby trapped, and there is gas."

"Don't worry about me." Rann said. "How to I get there?"

"Through that door." The Twi'lek pointed to the northwest corner.

"Thank you miss." Rann smiled approvingly. "Now get out of here I have a feeling your service to Visquis is over."

Meanwhile in Visquis' lair Visquis was smiling. "There is no way he will make it through the tunnels. Be patient, Hanharr. The gas in the tunnels will take care of the Jedi for us."

Hanharr wasn't buying it. "You said the gas in your club would take care of him. He is still coming." Hanharr roared.

"Then let me take your mind off of things." Visquis smiled his evil plan coming to fruitration. "Wouldn't you like your gift? Look down in the arena."

Hanharr looked down into the huge arena complex in the middle of the base and saw to his delight a sleeping red head.

"Go ahead Hanharr." Visquis encouraged. "Go and have your revenge."


	28. Mira v Hanharr

Mira was having a beautiful dream, in it she was only 6 years old. This had taken place before the Mandalorian Wars, and her parents were out in a garden with her setting up a picnic..

The sky was a blue she hadn't seen in years. The ranch planet known as Locke V had been one of the many planets destroyed by the Mandalorians, but as Mira dreamed she wasn't aware there had been a war, nor did she realize her parents were dead.

Instead, she sat and was having a picnic with her parents. She heard her father's laughter, and her mother's voice gently warning her daughter of something. Mira, unable to hear moved closer to her mother. She could tell what her mother was saying was important.

She kept getting closer unsure of what her mother wanted and was shocked when she found out just what her mom was saying. "Wake up honey. You're in danger!"

Mira's eyes shot open. The dream still sitting heavy on her mind. She awakened easily to the smell, dead corpses and a dirty wookiee. She wasn't surprised to look up and realize Hanharr was above her. His breathe almost made her want to vomit.

"Ahh, good to see you are awake my dear. You see, I didn't want you to be asleep when my man Hanharr ripped you in half." Visquis spoke from a speaker high above. "Now in fairness Hanharr, I have left the female in possession of her weapons, I don't want her dying too soon."

Mira looked around her and past Hanharr, she was in some kind of an arena, and up above in the balcony stood Visquis. Realizing she was in mortal danger, she began a conversation with the angry wookiee buying her time to get her head and body together.

"Come on Hanharr. I don't want to do this, I don't want to have to kill you. We can still work something out."

"You are kidding right?" Hanharr laughed. " You have ashamed me in front of my people, made me unworthy. You have destroyed my life, now I will end yours!"

"Hanharr, look. Visquis is playing you. As soon as you've taken care of me, do you think he'll share the bounty. Don't let your hate and anger make you do something incredibly stupid."

Hanharr just made a sick smile, or at least what a wookiee could make. He raised his swords and laughed. "Don't worry puny human. I will make this quick and painless."

Mira had just bought herself enough time to dodge the big swing of Hanharr. She turned and began to run. The arena was octangular, but that worked to Mira's advantage as did Hanharr's rage. The wookiee came in fast, but Mira was quicker. The Wookiee threw one of his blades at Mira hoping to catch her leg making her easy prey.

Mira jumped above the sword as it went flying, and got stuck in the wall. She felt her way around looking for anything to help press an advantage against the fierce and stronger foe.

She was realized when with her acute eyes she saw a means to an end. On the ground where several mines. Hanharr, being who he was, would not be able to see them. If Mira played her cards right she could get him to easily walk right into them.

Mira set at a jog, winding around the mines. She could smell Hanharr from all the way over at the other end of the arena. She could tell as he walked towards her, in his mind he thought he had her. Sure enough as the wookiee hit the first mine it exploded right in his face.

Hanharr gave on a bonecrushing roar that sent chills up Mira's spine. Blood ran down Hanharr's face but he continued towards his prey as a man possessed.

He took another step and this time the mine took him out head on. The Wookie went flying to the floor. Due to Hanharr being a wookiee his body remained intact, however, he hit the ground dead.

Mira took a breather as she realized she had won. The victory felt hollow, she hated killing, even if it wasn't necessarily by her hand. She also realized she wasn't done.

"Very good. Very good." Visquis spoke from the viewing platform. "To be honest, I didn't think you would survive. Such a shame really. Hanharr was a good associate."

Mira stood waiting for whatever Visquis had planned. She watched his body language carefully. He was tense, and uncharacteristically nervous. She found out why in the very next sentence.

"It seems, however that it is time for me to get ready for bigger game. The Jedi is nearly at our doorstep. He can't get it opened so we'll have to wait it out. The gas should knock him out. As for you, since you were able to surprise me, I've have given you these extra seconds to live. I grow tired however. Good bye, human." Visquis raised his hand and a door quietly concealed in the corner opened revealing 6 starved Kath Hounds.

Mira cursed at the sheer cowardice of Visquis, he couldn't even be quarren enough to kill her himself. Sending in these animals to do it would not get the job done. She threw several grenades she had pocketed from the lifeless form of Hanharr and threw them at the incoming kath hounds. "Game, set, and match," Mira laughed as the Kath hounds lives ended in a fiery explosion.

"Visquis wants to play hard ball, so will I. I'll send in a pro." She exited the arena via the Kath Hound pit and found a computer console. She activated it and saw on the camera the Jedi waiting right outside the door. "You wanna be a puss, Visquis? Now you'll have real reason to be afraid." She pressed the button to open the door.


	29. Goto Takes a Prisoner

"I must have a guardian angel." Rann thought as the doors slid open. He had been unsuccessful in everything he had tried, and now suddenly as if from above the door opened allowing a peak into the fortified fortress of Visquis.

The defenses were no match for Rann, several guards were stationed nearby looking as though they had their thumbs up their butt. Rann activated his lightsaber and made short work of the trio standing nearby.

Proceeding forward, Rann noticed a set of high powered monitors. On them it showed every single room in the fortress. Rann scanned the viewers for a sign of his foe. He smirked when he found him, standing in the center of the arena just below where he stood.

"Come out, come out wherever you are?" Rann said to the guards sneaking up on him. They opened fire as he swiftly deflected there bolts back at them. The Ubese guards fell hard to the ground, giving a satisfying thumb when they hit the ground. Thank you, thank you." Rann bowed to no one, only showing his cocky self in hopes of intimidating the others.

He continued down the steps unabashed, no guards came to him though. The hallway leading up to Visquis was completely empty. Obviously, this was a trap. Rann knew this, and he certainly didn't want to hurt his host's feelings, he just wanted to hurt him period. He had been playing cat and mouse with Visquis all evening and his patience was wearing thin. No stupid trap would stop him from ending this once and for all.

As he approached he remembered the real reason he had come down here. It hadn't been for revenge; instead it was because of a girl who had risked her life for his. Vengeance would have to wait just a little bit longer.

Rann took a few steps back, and retracing his steps continued to scour the area. He looked around expectantly, he could not feel Mira in the force earlier, and he couldn't feel her now. It made him feel a little uneasy.

He looked around for a good 15 minutes before figuring one of two things, 1. She got away and 2 she was the trap. Whichever option she was he would find out by talking to Visquis.

Rann returned to the massive doors that led to the arena. Stepping forward he wasn't surprised when the doors slid open allowing him entrance. He walked in lightsaber drawn.

"So, Jedi, we meet at last." The Quarren said in his native language. Rann understood luckily and replied.

"I've heard you have gone to great trouble to meet me." Rann smirked.

"As have you Jedi." Visquis countered.

"Look you creepy, bastard." Rann bellowed, " I didn't come here for a fight. I came here for two very simple things. One, to find one of my old Jedi Masters on Nar Shaadda, and two I wanna know who has put this bounty on Jedi heads. I've been told you know the answer to the latter."

"You do not scare me Jedi. You may have gotten into my domain, but I still have many traps. Who are you to interrogate me, in my own home? You are such a fool. Guards!"

Rann didn't need to turn around to know that every single guard had been hiding in the shadows. He simply didn't need worry, for something told him Visquis was no longer in control of things.

Visquis was surprised when none of the guards moved. "What are you doing, kill the Jedi. This is the chance you've all been waiting for." Visquis peed himself as all the guards gun's pointed at him.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice what you were doing?" A booming voice rang out from the speaker system, yelling at Visquis. "I cannot say I am surprised that you would be stupid enough to try and pull the wool over my eyes."

"Goto! Please, take the Jedi. I offer the human as a gift, freely." Visquis pleaded.

"I will take the Jedi, but it won't be as a gift from you." Goto screamed, "Fire!"

Without warning all the guns pointed at Visquis fired in unison. Visquis was shot into a million pieces as his blood and flesh covered the floor.

"Who are you?" Rann asked.

"I am the man who put the bounty on the head of Jedi. I hear you wish to 'teach me a lesson'." Goto laughed. "Such a pity. I expected the last of the Jedi to be a bit smarter oh well. Bring him aboard my Yacht."

Rann turned to battle, but was surprised when none of the guards moved forward. Instead, they backed away, leaving Rann open to the lightning that hit him from all around.

The trap he had sensed had been sprung, and because of his inability to render known threats, it hit him hard. He had only one chance. He had to reach out in the force to someone. "Someone with a heart." He thought throwing away the idea of telling Kreia. Instead he thought of the beautiful young Sith he had just left onboard the Ebon Hawk. The connection he had felt with her was strong. As he started to black out he reached out into the force. "Visas! Help me!" With these words he hit the ground, unconscious and the prisoner of Goto.

Mira cursed as she saw the Jedi go down. "Great, so you hire me to protect him, and yet he still goes and gets into trouble."

"Yes, when he was younger he was always stubborn." Master Zez-Kai Ell reported. "This turn of events makes things difficult, but not impossible."

" I hope you have a plan." Mira remarked.

"Yes, I do. Unfortunately it's going to cost me some more credits."

The Ebon Hawk was silent. Kreia had gone out for a walk, Atton was playing cards in the cockpit, the Handmaiden was training, and Bao Dur was fixing up T3. No one was thinking about the young Sith girl who was laying down in the medbay. She had gone to sleep and found herself at peace. She was dreaming of a better world, a world without the darkness that enveloped the galaxy.

She was walking with Rann on the planet Naboo, they were sitting there by a lake. In this dream she could see as normal people would. She could see the green grass, the blue lake, and the yellow flowers. Best of all she had told Rann everything about her, and he had not rejected her. Instead, he had opened up to her as well.

Everything was going great, until suddenly, Rann's face was covered in blood. He was crying over something, perhaps a horrible danger yet to come. "Visas! Help me!"

Visas woke up screaming. She must have screamed for a good five minutes. She stopped when the Handmaiden arrived. "What is it?" She asked. "Are you alright?"

"It's Rann. He's in great danger. Hurry! I don't know how much time we have left." As the Handmaiden ran to grab Atton, Visas sat and cried.


	30. Mira's Plan

Visquis' place had been deserted in record time. The Ubeze guards had not even bothered to clean up the corpses. Hanharr's body lay still in the middle of the arena next to the remains of Visquis.

Kreia walked into the arena. She settled down next to the wookie's dead body and placed her good hand on his wound. Using the force she repaired it, and then gently massaged the heart until it started beating again.

"Rise you big dumb ape." Kreia demanded. "It is not your time to go and join your forefathers. You are still needed."

Hanharr stood up and looked at his savior. "What have you done? I was dead, and you brought me back to life. This means that I…"

"Yes Hanharr. You owe me a life debt now." The wookie growled in agony. "However, I have brought you back for a simple enough plan. I have downloaded the coordinates into your head. You must go there at once. I promise on my life, that if you go here and wait for Mira to arrive. When you kill her, your life debt to me will be paid.

"You are surely evil. However, I cannot live with another life debt, I shall do what you say."

"Who said anything about me being evil? I'm doing this for the exile." Kreia revealed to the wookie. "Now go, my pet." She pointed the wookie towards the door and laughed an evil shrieking laugh.

"So let me get this straight. You're name is Mira, you're a bounty hunter, and you've been paid to keep Rann safe?" Atton couldn't believe what he was hearing. A bounty hunter had walked onto the Ebon Hawk, told the crew what had happened to their leader, and said she came to offer her help to get him back.

"And just how much would we have to pay you for helping us?" The Handmaiden asked.

"Relax, it won't cost you a cent. I've already been paid in advance, and given everything we'll need by a close friend of mine who works for Vogga the Hutt." Mira smiled at the T3 unit who had just flown by on his way to fix another crack in the wiring of the ship.

"Wait, you stole our droid?" Atton asked.

"Actually she came to me and asked us if we would like to help her get back Rann," Bao spoke up above the roar. "This was why I was preoccupied when I heard Visas scream."

"Yeah, so why was it the girl screamed for like 5 minutes and no one came?" Mira quickly changed the subject.

"It is because none of them like me." Visas spoke coming out of the med bay. "The only reason I am here is because of Rann. They fought him greatly when he said I could stay. They think me a spy."

"Well, you are a Sith!" The Handmaiden shouted.

"And you worked for Atris. The woman who manipulates better than anyone in the galaxy. Oh yes Handmaiden. I know all about your mistress, she could have very well told you to do this." Visas countered.

"I came here on my own. Atris would never have allowed me to come. I've said this before. Even Atton believes me…" She looked at Atton for agreement, but it didn't come. "Atton?"

"Look, I don't like either of you, and I sure as hell don't trust you. I don't know what to believe, but Rann is the only friend I've ever really had. As long as he believes you, I'll keep my blaster tucked away. Don't think for a minute that I trust you."

"Well, they must really love their leader with all this bickering going on." Mira whispered to Bao.

"This is a good day. If Kreia were here this would escalate."

"What is the meaning of this bickering!" Kreia, sure enough walked in.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Bao remarked.

"Your petty issues have no meaning here. Not when the man who brought us here is in danger. He chose you all, weather he knows it or not. Now are we going to go rescue him or not." The group was silent. "Now, Mira, tell us how we are going to infiltrate Goto's cruiser."

Mira didn't hesitate to continue. "Goto and Vogga are at war with each other. Every time Vogga sends one of his freighters out to do trade, Goto will capture it and the ship is never seen again. That's how we'll get aboard. I had the little droid here steal a transponder code and change the ship's ID signature. When we go up, Goto's ship will pull us in with a tractor beam. When that happens we'll be in. The only problem is going to be once we get on the ship." Mira stated. "We need a team of two, and the droid to board the ship. This is the only way we'll stay undetected by Goto. Who wants to go?"

"I do!" The Handmaiden and Visas said at the same time. The Handmaiden looked at Visas with an evil glare.

"I'm the one who's going, and you are not coming along." The Handmaiden challenged.

"I may be blind, but I could kick your ass any day. " Visas returned.

The Handmaiden, totally angry at this, swung an echani kick into the gut of Visas. Visas fell to the floor, trying not to reinjure anything.

"You're in no shape to go. You've been battered and bruised. You'll just be a distraction." The Handmaiden roared.

Visas simply smiled and with the Force threw the Handmaiden into the nearby wall, knocking the wind out of her. "And now you can't breathe." Visas retorted.

"Enough!" Kreia screamed. "Obviously since you two are acting like love-sick children I will pick the team. Scoundrel, you shall go. You have a great chip on your shoulder, perhaps this will help realize it. Mira, you will be the other to go along. This is your plan after all, and you've been aboard the ship before."

"No!" Visas and the Handmaiden both screamed in frustration.

"Sleep!" Kreia spoke and the two female's sunk to the floor unconscious. "I suggest that we get him back before they wake up. Bao, I need you with me for a moment. I wish to talk to you about something."

"Of course." Bao followed the Elder Jedi.

As Bao and Kreia left, it was just Atton and Mira standing there. "So flyboy. I suggest you get those wings flapping." Mira smirked. "After all, it's not every day I get to have this much fun."


	31. Goto's Yacht

"Why does my head feel like it's on fire?" Rann asked as he came back to consciousness. "Oh that's right I was outsmarted by an asshole."

"Ahh, at last the Jedi is awake." A deep almost robotic voice spoke aloud. "Do not be alarmed, Jedi. I am not here to kill you, had I wanted you dead it would be so."

Rann looked up and shaking his head loose of the cobwebs he looked at his captor. The man was a coward, even with Rann pretty much helpless the man hid in a hologram being projected by a big black sphere of a droid, it had unusual instruments coming out of its core and had a red dot in the middle of a gap that looked to be the photoreceptor. The man, who was looking through it, looked to be in his 40s, he looked to be about 5'10 with a goatee. His hair was parted down the middle revealing balding areas.

"I hope, my dear boy, you can hear me through the pain." The hologram gave a sick smirk. "I am Goto, one of the… officials representing a percentage of non-sanctioned trading here in both the Y'Toub system and Republic space."

"Wait now. What exactly is an Y'Toub? Is there such system?" Rann mocked.

Goto continued on relentlessly. "I have but a simple question for you. Are you a Jedi Knight as people believe you to be?"

"Technically, I guess you could call me that, but it's been years…"

"Excellent, I am already wasting precious time in granting you an audience. I have spend more credits then you could believe to get you here, you see, I have a job offer for you."

It took everything Rann had not to just get up and start laughing. "You have a strange way of asking for my help."

"Yes, but in all fairness, you were nearly impossible to find, even after the events at Peragus. There is something important to me I need protected. The Republic, as I am sure you have guessed is broken. The events at Peragus have set in motion events that I can no longer control. I fear that it has broken the galaxy, with no hope of repair. This has occupied much of my attention, and there seems to be no predictable way to resolve the situation."

"You chased me all over the galaxy to ask me to save it? I mean don't you think you could persuade me a little better, by not using such a monotone voice. I'm falling asleep here." Rann boasted to his captor.

This had gotten to Goto and through clenched teeth he continued. "In one standard month, the Republic will collapse. Not due to war, or secession, but because it lacks any economic stability. It is unknown to a few, but the Sith won the Jedi Civil War. Even with their supposed victory, the war left the Republic on the brink of destruction. Any being from outside space, could easy come here and take the entire galaxy at this point. I mean, rather than remain and help solidify the Republic, however, Revan chose to leave known space. A frustrating turn of event as a rallying figurehead could have done much to restore order."

Rann sat there thinking to himself, "This has got to be the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard. During the Mandalorian Wars I heard a ton but this is bad."

"There is something moving in the galaxy that lies beyond the ability of my instruments to detect or predict. I believe it to be a legacy of the Sith, but I have been unable to determine the source."

Rann thought back to his encounter with Sion at Peragus. Goto was right, there were two Sith out there, but he wouldn't tell the hologram how right he was.

"Whatever this presence is, it is staging strikes at key figures throughout the Republic- and through some unknown means, and it is causing the destruction of worlds. Katarr, a Miraluka world in the Mid-Rim, was one such place."

Rann almost choked at the thought of Visas, lying wounded on the Ebon Hawk. What would she do if he didn't return to her? The thought made him sick. If he didn't return his friends would all be in danger, especially the Handmaiden. Kreia had made it clear she didn't want her around, and knowing Kreia it wouldn't take long for that to happen.

"I have reason to suspect there was a gathering of Jedi on that world when it was rendered lifeless. I cannot find any pattern in these attacks, and it's a source of frustration to me. There is some clue, however, that perhaps the Jedi are linked to these attacks- or that the targets are significant in some way I have yet to discover."

Rann had to get back, if not for Visas and the Handmaiden, then for Atton who he had a couple of questions for. He needed to end this conversation quick. "I'll do what I can, I'll take out the Sith, I'll even take out the Jedi if need be."

"You misunderstand me… I do not wish to stop the Sith anymore than I wish to stop the Jedi. It is simply important to me that all of this in-fighting amongst the religions be resolved so the galaxy can be restored. I do not care which one is the victor, I only want the universe to settle down, these constant crises are getting annoying. "

"And why would the boss of the Exchange care about the Republic?"

"You could say I am something of a… patriot." Although I was unable to serve during the troubles with the Mandalorians or against the aggressors known as Malak and Revan, I am able… and willing to serve now. The problem is, I can find no side to choose. Both are hidden from me, as they seem to be hiding from each other. All in all I prefer galactic economics."

Rann shook his head in surrender. "I'll do what I can to help, if you set me free."

"Ah, well, there is where we are at cross-purposes. I cannot set you free. You have a tendency to cause dangerous repercussions wherever you go, and I would rather keep those to a minimum. The galaxy really is a fragile place right now. I am a businessman. The Republic needs stability to survive, prosper and grow. Whether it is led by the Sith or supported by the Jedi is of no consequence to me."

Rann activated his lightsaber, and as quick as the eye could see he split the droid carrying the hologram in half. An evil smirk came from over the loudspeaker. The laugh however was cut short by an alarm.

"The proximity alarm! I'm under attack. Somehow, your allies have found you. Unexpected. You will remain here, under guard. I must see to the defense of my ship."

The door to the room opened and Rann spun around, his saber drawn. Mira smiled at him, followed by Atton.

"Nice seeing you again, Jedi." Mira smiled.

"Atton, what is she doing here?" Rann thought to ask, but then he noticed how well the two were working together. Instead Rann said, "Welcome aboard, Mira. Question for you? Do you have any explosives?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a specialty of mine."

"Good, Atton get the ship ready to take off. We're going to destroy this yacht."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ebon Hawk hit its engines at full speed, the yacht was laid with charges. What Rann had not anticipated on was Vogga and other Bounty Hunters who had boarded the yacht secretly. The big finale was going to sent them all up in a bang.

The Ebon Hawk veered hard and at full speed led away from the yacht as it exploded into millions of pieces in a beautiful light.

Mira stood next to Rann watching the events with glee. "This is great. I think this section of the galaxy will finally have some piece now that Goto is out of the way."

"It's too bad we didn't find the Jedi though." Atton spoke.

"Thank the stars you're alive." The Handmaiden came up to Rann and gave him a huge hug. "I was scared."

"We all were." Bao-Dur added.

"Not to break up this little family reunion, but are you talking about Zez-Kai Ell? I kind of found him. Actually he was the one who hired me to watch out for you, and too keep you safe."

"Wait, you mean to tell us that you knew the whole time where the Jedi was and could have saved us huge amounts of time?" Atton asked.

"Yeah, so." Mira replied.

Atton merely started to laugh. "You sure are something. I think having you around could be fun."

"Easy there tiger." Rann joked. "Let's take care of Master Ell first."

"So it was true, there was a Jedi on Nar Shaddaa." A familiar monotone voice spoke.

"What do you want now, Goto?" Mira said as if dealing with an annoying child.

"If you thought you could escape me so easily, you would be wrong. In fact as a token of my goodwill, I present to you a gift: this droid, it will serve you well on your journey."

Rann knew by now that Goto was harmless, but another droid could come in handy, depending on what it did. "Tell me what this droid can do."

"This unit will remain with you and guard you. It will also serve as an effective voice for my orders during your journey."

"Orders? Rann, I know you like to let everyone hop on board and I know we can use all the firepower we can get, but he hasn't really said what the droid does besides talk you to death." Atton spoke up.

"I accept your gift, Goto." Rann then turned and whispered to Atton. "He's harmless, and so is the droid. I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"Well, this is interesting. The man who wanted to see all Jedi dead is now part of our crew. This is indeed extraordinary." Kreia spoke up.

"Rann, it is good to have you back." Visas' soft voice chose then to speak up.

"It's good to be back." Rann gave her a polite smile. "Now, if we're done here, let's head back down to the moon and see what this Jedi Master has to say."


	32. ZezKai Ell

Rann met up with one of his former Master's in Mira's room in the flophouse. The old Jedi Master had a weird moustache and had hair growing only on the side of his head. The man looked really old, and yet in his eyes he was still vibrant and young.

"So you have returned from exile. Kavar thought you might, if only to wander your old battlegrounds. But I did not think you would come to Nar Shaddaa. Still, you were always a difficult one to read- both when you were tied to the Force, and even more when it was lost to you."

"Kavar, that back-stabbing…"

"He was your best friend growing up together in the Temple. He knew you better than anyone, he had served in the war and could still read you, and at least he believed he did. He felt you were the key to understanding the threat we face- the others were not so certain. But so many of them are gone now, as you no doubt know.

"What are you talking about? Why would Kavar think I had anything to do with it?"

"He sensed some connection between you and many of the worlds touched by war. He thought by traveling to such places, he could achieve understanding. When the Sith began destroying us in mass numbers he told us to split up. Now we wait for his signal on planets that were torn by the war and are shrouded in darkness."

"So what you wait until he gives you a sign. Look, we have to work together, us the remaining Jedi. If we do not do this, then the Sith have won. So what's going to happen now?"

"Now I must take up the role I was ready to cast aside. This threat has finally revealed itself, and we Jedi will need to stand together, as you said." The old Master's face was full of shame, loneliness, and fear.

"I am having all the surviving members meet me at the academy on Dantooine. I wish for you to join me and the others there."

"Make no mistake, I am no Jedi. This is the end you see, after this, there will be nothing. And I think it will be for the best. I will go to Dantooine, to the ruins of the Enclave. If you do find others, I will meet you there." Master Ell smiled. "It was good to see you again, Rann. It seems as if Exile has done you well."

Rann watched as Master Ell hit a burst of speed and disappeared into the traffic of Nar Shaddaa. Rann realized he had found out nothing about why he was banned and defeated he walked out into the street to be met by Mira.

"I honestly didn't know you were looking for him. Had I known I would have told you when I first made contact with you."

"It's fine Mira. You're service has been of great help. I wish you the best of luck with your future bounties."

"Well, funny thing actually. I kind of promised Atton I'd come along. You see I didn't get paid for protecting you and…"

"So it's about the credits then? How much do you need?" Rann pulled out credits from his robe pocket.

"Look, this is hard for me to say, so just don't talk and let me get it out ok. After watching you and how you handled yourself back there with Visquis and Goto, I was impressed. Nar Shaddaa is going to be hurting for a while now, and well there isn't going to be anyone to pay for bounties. I was hoping I could do some freelance work for you. Plus, I thought that you wanted me to come along,"

"You want to tag along with us?" Rann thought. "I do, but I know but I've met a lot of bounty hunters in my time and none of them do anything for free, unless there is something in it for them. The question is what do you want out of it?" The exile burst out laughing. "Wow it should have been obvious, you have a crush on Atton."

Mira grew bright read. "I do not. What are you talking about?"

"You do know by that outburst you just confirmed everything I've said right?" Rann smiled playfully down at the fiery red-head.

"I swear, if you mention one word to him, a grenade is going straight up your ass." Mira threatened.

"Come on then Mrs. Rand. We've got a galaxy to save." Rann mocked as he continued his journey to the Ebon Hawk.

"I swear, I'll get you back Jedi. You hear me! I just don't know how yet, but I'll find out, and when I do…"

"Mira." Rann said playfully, "You're starting to lose your cool kick ass exterior. I'd suggest you put it back up, after all Atton doesn't like girly-girls."

Mira burst into laughter. "You know as defensive as I am, I must admit. You've got one weird sense of humor." She turned back on her hardcore expression on her face. "Now, let's go blow shit up."

"That's much better." Rann laughed as he realized now what he had to do. Atton had been hiding something from him since the start it was time to find out.


	33. The Exile's Past Part 2

**Dantoonie: 2 years before Mandalorian War**

Rann Mano stepped off the shuttle and stood at the landing zone of the Jedi Academy on Dantoonie. After his last meeting with Atris who had broken his heart he had asked to be transferred here. It was here he was hoping he would find an apprentice to give his mind something to focus on.

He had piloted the B-Wing starfighter himself and as he touched down and slide down the ladder from his vehicle his mouth ran dry. There stood his long time friend, Master Kavar, waiting for him. Rann let out a half smile that signaled in his own special way his delight at seeing his friend, even if he had learned just a few standard days before that he was engaged to Atris. Still it did not stop him from embracing his brother in a hug.

"When I heard you were coming to Dantoonie to help train the students I was surprised. You always loved hanging out in the big city atmosphere provided by Coruscant." Kavar spoke in their embrace.

"Oh come now Master Kavar, you and I both know that it wasn't because of Coruscant I had to leave." Rann didn't bother hiding his pain in the force.

"My fiancée has that ability to..." Kavar caught himself feeling Rann's hurting emotions in the force. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that you had feelings for her. And I am deeply sorry about the way you had to find out."

"I thought we were taught to not form attachments, yet it seems that the High Council doesn't bother to follow their own rules." Kavar turned red. "I hid because I was scared of the repercussions. I think what hurts most is that I had to hear it from you, and that she didn't send me a message and tell me."

"She loves you Rann. And though she'll never admit it, it was the hardest choice she ever had to make." Kavar put his hand on his companion's shoulder. "But I have good news, I have just received word from the High Council, they are having a problem with what seems to be Mandalorians on the Corellia. It seems these Mandalorians want ships."

"That is odd what could a bunch of scattered warriors want with a bunch of ships. Corellia is one of the leading ship building companies in the world." Rann was happy that his friend had given him a distraction. Good old Kavar was honest and polite, and always went out of his way to help someone in pain. Even if he had been the cause of it. Though Rann did not blame him for Atris' actions he still felt betrayal underneath it all, and Kavar must have sensed it.

"My orders are to leave by mid-day tomorrow. Think about it, here on Dantoonie you won't get many chances to go on missions. Go to the meditation chamber and think about it, let me know in the morning. Now if you'll excuse me." Kavar gave his friend a sympathetic smile as he turned and headed towards a young Padawan female.

Rann sighed as he made his way towards what would be his quarters while he stayed on Dantoonie. Thinking as to why Kavar could have ever fallen for Atris. The two were complete opposites, Kavar was honest and straightforward while Atris was, a Jedi didn't use such deplorable language.

"Friendship." A voice spoke. "It was because of their friendship they fell for each other. It happened right in these here halls. " Rann turned to see Jedi Master Vrook standing there. "Atris was hurting because she left you. Kavar was a friendly face for her here on Dantoonie. They began training together much like they did in the old days. They had already formed a force bond from years earlier, and unfortunately it progressed into something more."

Rann stared at the Master Jedi. Rann hated Vrook ever since he was little, the long black haired and mustached Vrook had always been a thorn in Rann's side and now even though he was trying to help Rann seek peace, he was just making it worse.

"You sent her away." Rann whispered just enough so Vrook could hear him but no one else. "I will never forgive you of that." With this Rann entered his quarters and allowed the darkness to enter his heart.

**Ebon Hawk: Present Day**

"Watch your flank, I am taking you down this time." The Handmaiden laughed as she and Rann were both partaking in training. Rann had been fighting the Handmaiden for four days trying to avoid the inevitable conversation with Atton.

Rann had understood Atton had his reasons for not being completely honest, in fact Rann had not been quite as honest with his companions either. So Rann had spent his time working with the Handmaiden, long talks about the Force with Kreia, tinkering around the ship with Bao, and even speaking with Visas and Mira when possible.

The Ebon Hawk had left Nar Shaddaa and were had been stationed at a fueling and lodging space station several klicks from Nal Hutta. The group had agreed to take a few days and lay low before proceeding to their next destination. Rann hadn't decided where to go next, but he felt he needed to go somewhere and soon.

His mind wandering he almost didn't see the Handmaiden come in with a spin kick that almost knocked Rann out, he caught the Handmaiden's leg and sent her careening into the supplies. The Handmaiden brushed it off and bowed signifying the end of the dance.

"You have learned everything I know of the Echani battle style and you have mastered it. You should be proud."

"I am a Jedi, for me it doesn't matter. Though between us I feel damn good about it." He smiled. "So have you thought about what we discussed earlier?"

"About teaching me the ways of the Force?" The Handmaiden's smile turned to one of distraught. "I don't know."

"I've given you since we left Nar Shaddaa to think about it. Your mother was a Jedi Knight and you have even begun to wear her robes. Surely your oath's don't mean much."

The Handmaiden sighed. "You're right, I have already broken all of Atris' Oaths. I would be honored if you would teach me the ways of the force, Master." She bowed.

"Well first of all if we are going to do this do not call me Master it might look bad and secondly…" Before he could finish Bao walked in.

"General I am sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if you wanted me to pick up any more supplies for our voyage while we are stationed here. I need to go get some parts to finish up the repairs before I begin the renovations to the Hawk. "

"I NEED FOOD!" Atton yelled from somewhere else in the ship.

"Feeding him is becoming very expensive General. Perhaps we should get a move on soon."

Rann nodded. "Take Atton and get the supplies we'll need to continue our journey. We leave for Onderon tomorrow. " Bao nodded and left. Rann had avoided Atton for another day but soon he would have to ask in the meantime he had the Handmaiden to train and he'd get right on that.


	34. Atton's Secret Shame

The Ebon Hawk blasted into hyperspace with its course set for Onderon as per the Exile's orders. Atton sat back and shut his eyes, where he silently began playing Pazakk in his head when he heard a commotion behind him. He turned to find the Exile looking and checking the nav computer. "What's a matter? Don't trust me?" Atton joked.

Atton's smile faded when he could sense the Jedi's hesitation. Raising an eyebrow he began to panic, but quickly shut it down not wanting to give anything to the Jedi. As Rann turned to go Atton spoke. "What is it, do I smell like a Wookiee or something? You've been avoiding me since we left Nar Shaddaa and I'm all for a joke here and there but this is ridiculous."

"I have not been avoiding Atton." The Exile tried a smile but failed. "I've just been busy."

"Yeah doing the Echani love rituals with the Handmaiden! Seriously, I've trusted you, now, what's going on?"

"Have you thought? Answer me, have you honestly been honest with me this whole time. What about your past? Hmm? Have you told me that?"

Atton felt sick, something had to have happened on Nar Shaddaa. Atton wasn't sure what the Exile knew but he wasn't going to just tell what had happened… And with that all the turmoil and pain he had been feeling over the years since that day came spiraling back and out of control.

"Atton are you ok?" The Exile asked, letting the suspicion from his face drop.

"No I am not ok. I am sick and tired of your Jedi bull. First the secretive old lady, and now it's like you were supposed to be a girl or something. Don't have the gall to tell me why you've been avoiding me, when all I've done is what I've ever done and that's be a good little solider"

"Fine Atton, you win. On Nar Shaddaa I met two Twi'leks in the Refugee sector who seemed to know you. They said I should watch because first chance you got you'd go running and desert. Now if this news is right then I don't even know if Atton is your real name." The Exile looked hurt, but Atton was fired up.

"I'm as Atton as I've ever been. And I think you know that. Now I don't know what these Shuttas told you, but…" Atton looked at the Exile, looked at him and realized this wasn't a Jedi, this was his friend, his friend who was worried about the same thing Atton was, that his friend was going to betray him. This made Atton pause a moment and catch himself before he continued. "It's true. I'm a deserter. It's what I do."

The Exile, had he been surprised, did Atton the honor of not showing it. Instead he sat down in the co-pilots seat and motioned for Atton to continue.

"I suppose now that the Ranchor's out of the bag I guess I should tell you the whole story. It began during the Mandalorian Wars, I was a distinquished pilot, had earned some medals in battle, but not once did I serve in a Republic victory, not until Revan and Malak showed up." The Exile now did look surprised. "When Revan came out and whipped the Mandalorians all the way to the Outer Rim I was one of many who joined him. Then after the war, I stayed with him. I felt he was the strongest, I mean the rest of the jedi and the Republic couldn't do anything, he had earned my loyalty, so when the Jedi Civil War started I was on the side of Revan and Malak. That was where things went bad."

The Exile seeing the pain that was sure to come reached out with the Force and brought in some fresh water and handed it to Atton. Atton smiled wearily, the story of his life was making him tired, and he hadn't even gotten into it yet.

"I was selected by the Sith to become a part of a special elite unit, and this unit had one purpose, destroy Jedi. If we could convert them to our side we were rewarded well, but if we got a kill it was still as good. It was there that I learned the echani fighting style and to be able to hide and keep myself from letting anyone into my head. And let me tell you something, I was a real bastard! My superiors put me in charge of the unit because I loved to make Jedi suffer. It was a very dark time for me, and knowing my luck had it not been for her, I would probably have suffered a very brutal and ugly death. "

"Her?" The Exile asked breaking his silence. Atton couldn't tell what the Exile was thinking at this point. He would have preferred knowing he'd be out on his ass once they reached Onderon.

"It was near the end of the war, I was hunting a female Jedi and this was by far my best kill. Except she didn't die. Instead she turned to me and she opened my eyes. She showed me that…" Atton became so angry he smashed the bottle of water in his hands. "I was… force sensitive."

When the Exile said nothing Atton wiped the sweat off his forehead and collected his breathe before concluding. " With her last act of life she opened me up to the force and I saw it how all Jedi do, I saw all the pain and death I had caused how I had fractured the beautiful thing that was the Force. I hated her for doing that to me, but at the same time I loved her. Its weird, in the end, she sacrificed herself to keep my secret, to prevent the Sith from knowing about that touch of the force inside me. She wasted her life to save mine. Its funny at first I thought I would have loved to kill her, but at the end I killed her because I loved her. Shortly after that I fled to Nar Shaddaa and became a smuggler. So yes, I deserted but it was better than staying. If they would have found out about me who knows what they would have done." With that Atton began crying heavily into his hands letting the tears and anger of several years out all at once.

The Exile went over and shut the curtain to the cockpit, knowing what shame Atton would feel if someone were to see. He let Atton cry in private, it was what he would have wanted.

After several minute Atton began to compose himself and wiped the water off of his face. He saw the Exile come back in and close the curtain behind him. "So what now? You going to kick me out? Kill me?"

The Exile gave a serious look. "Once a long time ago I probably would have killed you. But now with the wisdom I've gained on this quest alone I think it is up to you what happens next."

Atton sat stunned. It had not been the answer he had expected, not at all. "What do you mean?"

"I mean there are three options here. You can leave and desert when we reach Onderon, you can stay and continue to hold your guilt and let it eventually consume you, or there is the third choice. You could learn."

Atton looked the Exile, no he had a name, Rann. Friends called each other by their name not by a title. Rann looked dead serious and Atton could only shake his head. "You want me to learn the ways of the force and become a Jedi?"

"I'm already teaching the Handmaiden the ways of the Force, I can easily teach you as well. It would have to be your choice though." Atton began thinking about it. "You don't have to tell me now, we have a few days, but if you do want to really live up to the sacrifice your female Jedi friend made for you, learn."

Rann turned to leave. "I'm in." Atton said unable to believe the words coming out of his mouth. "Though can we start tomorrow? This kinda took a lot out of me." Rann shook his head yes. "Oh and one more thing. I know you won't tell anyone what happened here, but I swear if I have to hear word one out of the old one handed daughter of a Ratkoul I am going to force choke your ass out."

"Don't worry Atton," Rann gave a playful smile, "If I wanted to torture you I'd start out with something a little less painful." And with that he was gone.

Atton turned his attention to the front of the viewscreen looking out at the stars in hyperspace. He felt oddly relaxed now, his secret, his dark burden had finally been let out after so many years of torturing himself. Not only that but he was going to be a Jedi Knight, capable to make a difference in a galaxy full of chaos. He thought of what he'd been thru on what seemed to be an impossible quest. Now it didn't seem quite as hopeless, because for the first time he felt hope himself. Atton began whistling a tune heard in most cantina's around the galaxy and began checking the gauges in the cockpit before beginning to once again play pazakk in his head to pass the time.

**Authors Note**: This ladies and gentlemen is the chapter that has held this story up for a year. Between my uber busy schedule I have been changing my mind about how to present what I think is what of the most important character arcs in the game. I am really hoping you enjoyed it as I worked real hard on it. And since you guys are still reading this and reviewing it thank you. And as a token of my gratitude I am going to ask for your vote. And that vote is:

Would you like to see the Disciple/Mical in this story as a member of the crew. I am letting you decide. So please either leave it in your review or please send me a message via inbox. Thanks and I hope to hear from you soon.

Annyneospike13


End file.
